Le calice de Severus Rogue
by snapichou
Summary: slash HPSS. Fudge cherche à se débarrasser d'Harry, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de devenir le calice de Rogue resumé à l'intérieur là ça ressemble à rien lol
1. Chapter 1 la décision du Ministre

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle fiction mais (malheureusement) je n'en suis pas l'auteur :'( lol Cette fiction n'a jamais été publié, c'est une amie à moi, Sandra qui l'a écrite. Je l'aime beaucoup et avec son accord je vais vous la faire partager !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Elle n'est pas rédigée entièrement, mais Sandra m'envois les chapitres au fur et à mesure ! Bonne lecture

Résumé : Slash HPSS !!! Suite Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu.

Fudge est bien décidé à empêcher Harry de propager la « rumeur » sur le retour de Voldemort. Pour cela, il cherche à se débarrasser de lui en décidant de l'envoyer soit disant pour son bien et celui des autres dans un centre spécial. Dumbledore n'est pas dupe et sait d'avance que Fudge ne souhaite qu'écarter le jeune sorcier. Malheureusement, Albus ne parvint pas à trouver de réelle solution pour qu'Harry reste à Poudlard. Par chance, la loi établie par le ministère de la magie est parfaitement claire en ce qui concerne les vampires et leurs calices : il est interdit de les séparer. La solution est alors toute trouvé d'autant plus qu'un vampire règne sur les cachots de Poudlard… restera encore à convaincre les deux intéresser.

Le calice

Chapitre 1 : la décision du Ministre de la Magie

Dimanche matin, Harry Potter bailla et se redressa doucement. Il avait bien dormit cette nuit, très bien dormit…c'était si rare ces temps-ci…

C'était le 1er septembre, il était déjà 7h et il était tant de se lever pour aller à la gare. Harry sortit du lit, s'habilla, puis alla secouer son ami Ronald. Il était au Terrier en ce moment, depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Ce mois entier chez les Weasley fut pour lui un véritable soutien et secours psychologique. Après l'année passée, avec le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric… De plus, Sirius avait été généreusement recueillit par la famille, ce qui avait permit à Harry de passer pour la première fois un mois entier en compagnie de son parrain. En rajoutant à cela des visites quotidiennes de Rémus Lupin, le moral du jeune sorcier avait fini par remonter et il fut sortit de la dépression dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé le moi précédent, lors de son séjour chez les Dursley.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, monta dans le Poudlard Express, avec un vague sentiment de tristesse à l'idée de quitter son parrain. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs amis, et le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Les cours avaient maintenant repris depuis exactement une semaine et Harry était totalement submergé par le travail ! Cette année, il allait devoir passer ses BUSES et les professeurs ne manquaient pas de leur en parler chaque jour !

« Et dire que c'est le début de l'année… » Soupira Ron tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « Sept jours…ça ne fait que sept jours… » Gémit-il. « T'imagine dans quelques mois ce que ça va être ?! »

« Je préfère même pas y penser… » Répondit Harry, l'air épuisé. « Ils vont sûrement nous tuer à la tâche ! Si j'avais su ça avant…je serais resté avec Sniffle ! »

Ronald sourit.

« A parce que tu crois qu'il t'aurait laissé arrêter les études peut être ? » Se moqua t-il.

Harry lui accorda en retour un sourire amusé.

Neville entra au dortoir, l'air furieux :

« Vous la trouvez comment Ombrage ? » Questionna t-il.

« Cinglé ! » Lança Ron tout en grimaçant.

« Malsaine…je la sens pas… » Murmura Harry d'une voix soudain lointaine.

En effet, Mme Ombrage était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ; pour le moment, elle s'était conduite parfaitement normalement, à l'exception du faite qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de faire travailler la magie à ses élèves ! Ce qui était pour le moins absurde, surtout pour une matière telle que la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ! Mais Harry n'avait aucune confiance en elle et il avait la sensation qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de mauvais…surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer d'un air méfiant…Harry se demandait même si elle ne le surveillait pas !

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » Demanda Ron. « Elle t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Non, non… » Marmonna Neville d'une voix peu convaincante. Toutefois, les deux sorciers n'insistèrent pas.

Le lundi matin, les sorciers de cinquième année débutaient la semaine par deux heures de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » Lança froidement Ombrage.

Ce fut Rogue que l'on trouva derrière la table.

« Navré de ce…dérangement. » Marmonna Rogue d'une voix tout aussi froide que Dolorès.

Harry songea à la rumeur du moment qui était que les deux professeurs étaient probablement faits l'un pour l'autre en vue de leurs caractères similaires…

« Que désirez vous ? »

« Potter. »

Le concerné sortit de sa rêverie et se redressa légèrement.

« Mais nous sommes en cours. » Répondit Ombrage d'un ton semble t-il catégorique.

« C'est le directeur qui souhaite le voir. Il m'a envoyé le chercher. » Il la fixa de son aire sévère, semblable à celui qu'il accordait souvent à « son élève préféré ».

Harry regarda Ombrage et il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, ou plutôt, peu rassurant aux yeux de ce dernier. Elle posa son regard sur lui et afficha un sourire vaguement sadique tout en murmurant :

« Ah oui…j'avais oublié… Allez y donc Potter. Prenez vos affaires, ça sera inutile de revenir ensuite. »

Déconcerté, Harry se leva, prit son sac, ses affaires et sortit.

« Suivez moi Potter. »

Harry marcha derrière son maître de Potions tout en essayant de ranger au mieux ses parchemins et son livre de travail. Ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur.

« Ah Harry te voilà. » S'exclama Albus avec sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Bonjour Harry. Viens t'asseoir je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

Harry s'exécuta, voyant bien que derrière ses sourires, son professeur était préoccupé. Rogue resta dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Dumbledore prit place à son bureau, le dos droit, la mine fatigué. Il déposa les coudes sur la table et joignit les mains, toujours silencieux.

« C'est mauvais signe… » Pensa Harry.

« Il y a…un problème, monsieur ? » Demanda t-il poliment.

« Et bien ma foie…je crains fort de devoir te répondre oui Harry…et je dois également t'avouer que pour le moment je n'ai pas réellement de solution à te proposer… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vold… »

« Non, non ça n'a rien avoir avec Voldemort, je te rassure. Enfin, si, indirectement seulement. C'est le Ministre de la Magie qui nous pose problème. »

« Fudge ? » S'exclama Harry, surprit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi encore ? »

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire.

« Tu sais que…il ne te porte pas dans son cœur apparemment… »

« Oui j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte… et puis il y a Ombrage. »

Albus se redressa légèrement, surprit.

« Qu'entends tu par là ? »

« Je sais que c'est le Ministère qui l'envois… et qu'elle est sûrement là pour…je ne sais pas…surveiller…ou commander…enfin c'est Hermione qui m'a dit cela pour être honnête monsieur. Mais moi je crois qu'elle est là pour moi. »

« Pour toi vraiment ? »

« Elle me surveille constamment, j'en ai l'impression…elle me regarde méchamment…elle est toujours sur mon dos…et je trouve qu'elle à quelque chose de malsain… »

« Et bien ! Je vois que tu as beaucoup cogité sur ton professeur. Et comme toujours la vivacité d'esprit d'Hermione m'épate…la tienne aussi Harry. Je pense…que tu as raison, qu'Ombrage est là pour toi, pour te surveiller. J'en suis d'autant plus convaincu depuis que Cornélius est passé à mon bureau il y a moins d'une heure. »

« Et elle sait. » Ajouta Harry.

« Elle sait quoi ? »

« Ce que Fudge voulait. Et je pense que c'est pas bon pour moi vu le sourire qu'elle m'a lancé…vous savez…avec quelque chose entre la satisfaction, le contentement, la méchanceté et le sadisme… »

Dumbledore eut de nouveau un sourire.

« N'est-ce pas professeur ? Vous avez vu ? » Questionna Harry.

Rogue eut un léger grognement, mais ne répondit rien.

« Voilà la situation Harry : Fudge ne veut pas du retour de Voldemort. Il ne veut pas l'accepter, il ne veut en aucun cas le confirmer auprès de la communauté magique. Il ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à maintenant et je pense qu'il va tout faire pour prouver l'inverse. A savoir que Voldemort n'est pas revenu. »

« Mais enfin ! C'est faux ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je le sais bien mais vois tu… »

Harry se leva brusquement, l'air soudain furieux « Et Cédric alors ! » S'écria t-il les yeux pétillants.

« Harry je t'en pris calme toi et assis toi. Nous sommes du même côté tu le sais et nous te croyons parfaitement. »

Harry se rassit, mal alaise, il réagissait toujours comme ça lorsqu'on parlait de gens mort qu'il connaissait ou aimait.

« Pardon…excusez moi…je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… » Murmura t-il tout en baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu veux défendre la mémoire de ton ami et je trouve cela très noble de ta part… »

Il y eu un moment de silence, Dumbledore semblait vouloir laisser Harry se calmer.

« Donc comme je te le disais, Cornélius ne veut pas du retour de Voldemort. Car il sait parfaitement ce que cela va signifier…la panique des gens… la peur…le retour à une époque sombre très sombre que nombre de gens craignent et veulent oublier… il est vrai que l'annonce officielle de son retour serait le début de gros problèmes pour le Ministère…mais aussi, en toute logique le début…d'une guerre. »

Harry releva les yeux vers son professeur…il n'avait jamais qualifié la situation de guerre, mais pourtant c'était le cas.

« Maintenant, s'il veut faire croire à la communauté qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter et que nous sommes loin d'un retour à la vie d'il y a 14ans, il va devoir s'occuper d'un problème conséquent. »

« Quel problème ? »

« Et bien toi. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Harry tu es la seule et unique personne à avoir été témoin du retour de Voldemort. La seule et l'unique. Et de plus, il sait que tu n'as pas peur de dire haut et fort ce que tu sais et ce que tu penses. »

« Donc en gros… » Lança calmement Harry. « S'il se débarrasse de moi, il n'aura plus de problème. C'est ça ? »

« Et bien…oui. » Répondit Dumbledore. « Mais on ne peu pas se débarrasser de toi, d'autant plus que, tu es une célébrité dans notre monde. Fudge ne peut rien faire sans devoir rendre des comptes à ce sujet. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a décidé de faire. »

« Je pense que Fudge veut t'envoyer en centre spécialisé. Soit disant pour ton bien mais en réalité pour t'écarter de son chemin. »

« Comment ça en centre spécialisé ? » S'exclama Harry tout en se redressant brusquement. « Spécialisé en quoi ? »

« Il voudrait que tu ailles à Azily, c'est un centre de formation magique en Allemagne dépendant du ministère. Là bas on voit de tout en ce qui concerne la formation magique. Généralement, on y envoie quelqu'un qui y suivra une formation indépendante, c'est-à-dire en gros que tu auras un enseignant qui te formera. Fudge n'ai pas bête Harry, pas bête du tout ! Il sait que tu représentes l'espoir de la communauté. »

Un nœud se noua à son estomac à la dernière phrase. Dumbledore ne sembla pas remarquer l'expression étrange de son élève et poursuivit :

« Il sait que les gens croient que tu les sauveras. Ou tout du moins il sait qu'une grande partie de la population le pense – en secret ou non. Il fera passé ce qu'il fait pour un acte héroïque mais toi et moi nous savons parfaitement qu'il aura autre chose derrière la tête. »

« C'est sous la juridiction du Ministère vous dites ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui et qu'en déduis tu ? » Questionna Albus, toujours prêt à faire travailler ses élèves.

« Et bien…j'imagine que c'est un moyen de me contrôler. Et que au lieu de me former au combat et bien – d'une manière ou d'une autre – il m'emprisonneront et je n'apprendrais sûrement pas ce que je devrais apprendre. En plus je ne serais même plus en Angleterre donc je ne pourrais plus parler haut et fort comme vous dites monsieur. Ça sera un peu comme si je…disparaissais. »

« Exactement. » Albus hocha légèrement la tête comme pour le féliciter.

« Mais…je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas logique. S'il veut faire croire que je mens, que Voldemort n'a rien de réelle à l'heure qu'il ait, pourquoi dire aux gens que l'on m'envois je ne sais où pour une formation magique ?! »

« Il est le Ministre de la Magie, quand quelqu'un lui affirme que le plus grand et dévastateur Mage Noir est de retour, et qui plus ai quand c'est toi qui le lui affirme et qu'en plus un enfant à été tué, et bien en tant que Ministre il ne peut en aucun cas rester sans agir. Son devoir est de nous protéger, et s'il existe une menace pour le peuple il doit prendre des mesures, même si rien ne prouve réellement qu'il va se passer quelque chose. »

« Alors, si je comprends bien, il va faire croire au gens qu'il prend des mesures en envoyant celui qui est censé tuer Voldemort à une formation particulière. »

« Oui, comme ça personne ne pourra dire qu'il n'agit pas… et en plus il aura le beau rôle si je puis dire. Mais nous nous savons très bien qu'en réalité il ne fait pas cela dans l'intérêt de la communauté et encore moins dans le tien. »

« Mais…il ne peut pas m'obliger…je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard…ni aller à une formation bidon… »

« C'est là que se pose toute l'étendue du problème. Il est le Ministre, et il est bien difficile de s'opposer à sa volonté. Même moi, je ne peux pas intervenir. Et pourtant crois moi que j'ai évité bien des drames ces dernières années…mais là, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire. »

« Ça veut dire que je vais être obligé d'y aller ? »

« Si nous ne trouvons pas de solution oui malheureusement. »

« Mais…mais…je ne veux pas ! »

« Le Ministre ne s'en soucis pas Harry ! Et ce qui risque de nous compliquer encore plus la tâche c'est qu'il va en informer rapidement le monde des sorciers ! Si tu dis non, je pense que ça risque de te retomber dessus Harry ! Tu imagines le survivant qui refuse de servir ses congénères sorciers en refusant de se former au combat alors que nombre d'entres eux pensent que tu seras celui qui le tuera. »

« Mais…pourquoi les gens pensent ça…je…je ne suis qu'un…qu'un enfant…je n'ai rien d'un héro…et je ne veux tuer personne…je…je ne pourrais pas…je… » Murmura Harry d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Je suis désolé de te dire tout cela comme ça Harry, je sais que tu n'es…pas prêt à entendre ces choses là…mais la situation m'oblige à te pousser à les comprendre un peu. Tu n'es pas célèbre pour rien Harry, les gens pensent que tu as vaincu Voldemort ce soir là et il espère que tu recommenceras… Ne te soucis pas de cela, dis toi simplement que tu es leur espoir. »

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant ni quoi penser ni quoi répondre à cela.

« Et alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Il annoncera la nouvelle par communiqué dans la Gazette demain. »

Un cube de glace tomba au fond de son ventre.

« Et tu dois partir samedi. »

Cette fois ci, il cru pendant un instant être tombé de sa chaise.

« Sa…samedi ? Mais c'est…c'est dans cinq jours ! »

« Je sais. » Répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave. « Je vais essayer de te sortir de là… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry partit du bureau du directeur, mort de trouille, furieux, inquiet, pensif. Il alla directement à la tour des Griffondor, séchant volontairement le cours d'Hagrid qui suivait celui d'Ombrage. A l'heure du dîner, il se força à descendre, sachant pertinemment que ses amis devaient être inquiets.

« Harry ! On était fou d'inquiétude ! Où étais tu passé ?! » S'écria Hermione avant même que le sorcier ne soit arrivé à la table des Griffondor (ce qui lui valu le regard de la moitié de l'école).

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Ron une fois son ami assit près de lui.

« Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai un gros problème. » Murmura t-il en repoussant son assiette.

Ron prit dans ses mains trois pommes et se leva.

« Viens, on va discuter. »

Harry se leva, content que son ami veuille s'entretenir avec lui. Hermione les suivit et tous trois quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les murmures et les regards.

Ils montèrent à la tour de Griffondor et Harry leur raconta tout ce qui avait été dit dans le bureau.

« Quel salaud ! » S'écria Ron tout en serrant les poings.

« Ça se complique un peu… » Murmura Hermione, l'ai pensive. « Et Dumbledore ne peut vraiment rien faire ? Enfin je veux dire, il a de l'influence ! »

« Il m'a dit que non. »

« Tu pourrais peut être dire tout ça a la Gazette toi aussi ! Que tu sais que Fudge veut se débarrasser de toi et tout le reste ! Tu n'as pas de preuve mais il y aura forcement des gens qui te croiront ! »

« Tu es fou ! On ne peut pas s'attaquer comme ça au Ministre de la Magie ! » S'exclama Hermione. « C'est joué avec le feu… il serait bien capable de l'envoyer en prison… et ça risquerait d'envenimer la situation. »


	2. Chapter 2 choix explications

Chapitre 2 : décisions, explications, choix

A contre cœur, Harry se rendit aux cours de l'après midi. Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

« Et vous…vous êtes sur de cela ? » Marmonna Rogue d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

« Oui, j'étais là quand cette prophétie a été réalisé. » Affirma Dumbledore. « J'en fut même l'unique témoin. »

« Mon dieu… » Murmura Sevérus. « Mais enfin… Potter n'est qu'un…qu'un gosse ! D'ici là qu'il puisse être à la hauteur le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura largement eu le temps de… »

« Je le sais parfaitement cela. Et vous comprenez bien maintenant pourquoi je tiens tant à ce qu'Harry reste ici à Poudlard ! A étudier comme il se doit la magie ! Je sais que je devrais lui faire suivre un entraînement plus poussé puisque je sais qu'il est l'Elu et donc le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort. Mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que je trouve le temps et le courage de lui expliquer des choses qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Vous avez bien vu qu'il se retrouve démuni facilement à ce sujet…regardez tout à l'heure, quand je lui disais qu'il était l'espoir de la population. Bien sur c'est quelque chose de très difficile à porter, mais il est clair qu'il n'est pas prêt à accepter son destin. Alors comment voulez vous que je lui parle de prophétie, d'Elu, de guerre ! »

Rogue acquiesça doucement.

« En tout cas il est hors de question qu'Harry parte de Poudlard. Sa place est ici, il s'y sent chez lui, il y est en sécurité et surtout ici il étudie comme il le faut la magie ! Je sais que ce n'est pas énorme, mais il apprend sûrement plus ici qu'à l'Azily. »

« Oui mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire…enfin Fudge fait tout pour vous empêcher d'intervenir…et je suis navré de vous dire cela mais il s'en sort bien. »

« Oui, je le sais bien. Mais j'ai trouvé une solution. »

Rogue se redressa, « vraiment ? »

« Oui, avant de vous en parlez il faut que vous pensiez bien à la prophétie, au faite que seul Harry pourra vaincre Voldemort. C'est ce que vous souhaitez n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il meurt ? »

« Bien sur oui, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour être vraiment libre vous le savez. Et pour sauvez ma vie… »

« Et bien vous allez pouvoir participer à votre propre libération si tout se passe bien ! »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien, il me semble que, la loi est parfaitement définie et très stricte en ce qui concerne les vampires. » Lança t-il innocemment.

« Oui bien sur…mais quel est le rapport avec….oh non ! Non, non, non, non….alors là c'est non, hors de question ! »

« Ça serait pourtant la solution parfaite ! Le Ministre ne pourra pas s'opposer. »

« Mais enfin vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Est-ce que vous avez pensé à ce que cela aurait comme conséquences sur moi ? Et sur Potter ? Et il faudrait lui dire que je suis un vampire ! Et Fudge aura sûrement fait sa conférence donc pour expliquer que Potter reste à Poudlard il faudra qu'il fasse une autre conférence où il expliquera que le Survivant est un calice ? Vous imaginez les réactions !!! Sans parler du fait que les parents d'élèves et mes élèves sauront que je suis un vampire ! Là aussi les réactions vont être sympathiques ! »

« Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu en parlant de solution parfaite…mais c'est le mieux que j'ai. Harry ne risquera plus d'être envoyé à perpète et de plus il aura un professeur particulier. »

« Ah parce que je vais devoir le former à la magie en plus ? »

« Et bien ça serait une bonne idée vous ne pensez pas ? »

Rogue se contenta de grogner.

« Et vous ne craignez pas la réaction des gens ? Enfin je veux dire…un calice…ce n'est pas un titre dégradant mais les gens voient plus cela comme…enfin vous savez…il ne comprenne pas ce qu'est la véritable relation entre un vampire et son calice…ils penseront que Potter est mon esclave plutôt qu'autre chose voir même esclave… (Il se racla la gorge, mal alaise) sexuel. Le « symbole de l'espoir » va en prendre un coup si vous voulez mon avis… »

Il resta un instant silencieux.

« Sans oublier…ce qui va se passer entre lui et moi…un calice…enfin vous savez bien ce que c'est… »

Albus joignit les mains et se leva de son bureau pour faire les cents pas.

« Oui je sais…mais je pense que ça c'est un détail…je sais que vous pourrez vous entendre et qu'au final vous serez heureux ensemble. Et surtout, vous êtes le mieux placé pour lui enseigner à combattre Voldemort. Vous étiez son bras droit à l'époque, vous le connaissez par cœur…ses points forts…faiblesses…habitudes…vous connaissez également sa vie, son enfance… c'est très important pour…la suite. »

« La suite ? »

« Ce n'est pas le propos du moment… »

« Vous imaginez que ça revient à nous mariez lui et moi ? A vivre ensemble pour de longues années ? Qui vous dit que je veuille faire une telle chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas…ça vous embêterait tant que ça ? »

Rogue resta silencieux puis dit :

« Et qui vous dit que Potter voudra ! »

« Je ne sais pas non plus… Mais ça sera une bonne chose à l'arrivée j'en suis sur. »

« Peut être que Potter vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'accord. Mais bon que faites vous de l'avenir ! Lui et moi enchaîné pour le reste de nos jours ! Elle va être belle ma liberté… »

« Avec le lien votre relation changera…peut être allez vous vous aimez plus que vous ne l'avez imaginé. Et puis vous savez bien que c'est dans la nature d'un vampire d'avoir un calice ! Vous avez toujours refusé et je respect votre choix, mais votre santé ne fait qu'en décroître et votre énergie aussi. Comment voulez vous survivre ainsi… »

Une fois encore, Rogue ne répondit pas.

« La priorité est de protéger Harry et de veiller à la réalisation de la prophétie. Vous êtes bien d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sur… »

« Alors je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution… tout est entre vos mains maintenant. Nous savons vous et moi que la loi interdit la séparation du Calice et de son vampire et vous savez que Fudge ne pourra pas vous faire mutez. Je sais également qu'on n'oblige pas un vampire à prendre un calice, il vous reste donc à faire votre choix. Je pourrais en parler moi-même à Harry se vous le voulez. »

« Non surtout pas…il n'y a qu'un vampire qui puisse expliquer cela convenablement…mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il acceptera… Je vais y réfléchir Albus. Ma décision sera prise d'ici demain. »

Et sur ce il partit.

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Harry se trouva alors nez à nez avec sa propre photo. Fudge avait procédé à une interview, expliquant son choix d'envoyer le Survivant en centre spécialisé.

La nouvelle fit grand bruit à Poudlard ! Tous les élèves ne parlaient que de cela, et tous ne cessaient d'observer le principal concerné. Harry cru être devenu fou à la fin de la journée. Il resta un long moment sous la douche le soir, laissant coulé l'eau chaude sur ses muscles crispés. La porte de la salle des douches s'ouvrit et Ron alla toquer à sa porte de cabine.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, je me détendais juste un peu. »

« D'accord, mais tu devrais sortir…le professeur McGonagall vient tout juste de passer à la tour. Elle a dit que Rogue te voulait à son bureau immédiatement. »

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu faire à Dieu pour qu'il lui en veuille autant.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, oui, je sort tout de suite, pas de soucis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'enfonçait dans les « chaleureux » cachots du Maître de Potions. Il frappa à la porte et il entendit un froid « entrez ».

« Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ? »

« Oui venez vous asseoir un moment Potter. Nous devons parler de choses importantes. »

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et avança jusqu'au bureau. Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta, légèrement nerveux.

Rogue était assit à son bureau et Harry lui trouvait un air étrange…s'il avait cru son professeur capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments, il aurait dit qu'il était mal alaise.

« Bien Potter, il me semble que j'ai pour vous une solution pour votre...problème. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais ne vous emballer pas. » Ajouta t-il précipitamment. « Ça ne va certainement pas vous plaire. Pas du tout même. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Rogue soupira.

« Savez vous ce qu'est un calice ? »

« Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. » Avoua t-il.

Rogue grogna légèrement, ça aurait peut être été plus simple s'il avait eu une légère idée de la chose.

Harry lui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son professeur, il le trouvait vraiment étrange…

« Je vais vous expliquez alors. Mais avant il va falloir que vous me juriez de ne pas répéter à toute l'école ce que je vais vous dire me concernant. Comme j'imagine que votre réponse à ma proposition sera non, je ne veux pas qu'avant votre départ pour l'Azily vous me compliquiez la vie en vous accordant le plaisir de raconter à tout le monde un secret que je m'efforce de garder convenablement. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce qui sembla agacer Rogue. Puis Harry afficha un vague sourire :

« Alors là vous m'intrigué… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je vous ai dit que vous deviez d'abord me jurer de ne rien dire aux élèves de l'école. On va dire que je ferais… (il grimaça) une exception pour Weasley et Granger puisque vous êtes probablement incapable de vous décidez seul…mais si ça se sait dans l'école alors que votre réponse est non…le souvenir que vous aurez de moi avant votre départ pour l'Azily ne sera pas agréable, loin de là…il sera même…_mordant_. » Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Bien, je vous promet de pas en parler aux autres. »

« J'ai dit : jurez. »

Harry soupira (« insolemment » comme le qualifia silencieusement Rogue).

« Très bien, je vous jure que je ne dirais rien, monsieur. Vous avez ma parole, quoi que soit ce secret il restera secret. »

« Parfait. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je suis un vampire. »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, Harry avait les yeux écarquilla, il se redressa et se pencha un peu vers Rogue : « Un…un quoi ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un vampire. »

Les yeux ronds, Harry se cala au fond de son fauteuil.

« Et bien dites quelque chose ! » S'exclama nerveusement Sevérus.

« Laissez moi un instant pour assimiler monsieur… vous… vous êtes vraiment… un vampire ? Un vrai ? »

« Parce qu'il existe de faux vampires selon vous ? »

Harry se sentit légèrement stupide :

« Non… c'est juste que… »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne croyez pas à l'existence des vampires ! »

A vrai dire, Harry savait que les vampires existaient, pour les avoir étudiés en long en large et en travers ! Mais il savait qu'ils étaient rares depuis bien longtemps et selon son idée ils n'existaient même plus.

« Si, bien sur que si ! Nous les avons même étudiés en cours…c'est juste que je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il puisse en avoir un à proximité de moi depuis cinq ans maintenant. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes vampire ? »

Rogue fut surpris par la question, il pensa l'envoyer promener pour sa curiosité mal placée mais il se rappela qu'il était là pour essayer de faire de lui un calice.

« Depuis mes 17ans. Je me suis fais mordre ou plutôt initié, sans mon réel consentement. »

Harry se sentit étrange à l'idée d'être face à un vampire, il aurait bien aimé avoir son cours sous les yeux, le sujet était tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressant quand une personne de l'entourage était touché.

« Et c'est comment ? »

Rogue resta un instant silencieux, stupéfait par cet intérêt soudain.

« Nous aurons peut être tout le temps d'en parler plus tard Potter. Tout dépendra de vous. Ne voulez vous pas savoir ma proposition ? »

Harry se gifla mentalement : il était tellement surpris qu'il en avait même oublié la raison de sa visite et de cette confession. Il se sentit alors étrangement paniquer.

« Vous n'allez pas me proposer de devenir un vampire…n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Non. Il me semble avoir évoquer le mot « Calice ». » Ajouta t-il d'un regard sévère. Encore une fois, Harry passait pour un imbécile, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de demander ce qu'était un calice.

Rogue se racla la gorge, légèrement mal alaise.

« Et bien…comment vous expliquez cela… un calice est le partenaire du vampire. Généralement, les vampires prennent un calice. C'est difficile de vous expliquez précisément ce que c'est comme ça en trois mots…mais disons qu'ils sont étroitement liés. »

« Mais…ça consiste en quoi d'être un calice ? »

« Et bien déjà, il nourrit le vampire. »

Rogue nota silencieusement qu'Harry avait blanchit instantanément.

« Comme vous le savez, les vampires boivent du sang. Moi par exemple je bois du sang d'animaux, ça n'a rien de jouissif, ni de bon. En réalité, seul le sang d'un calice peut apporter au vampire ce dont il a besoin, c'est-à-dire force et santé. Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours refusé d'en prendre un pour les raisons que je vais vous expliquez par la suite, mais je suis prêt à le faire pour vous sauvez. »

« P…pour me…sauvez ? »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher Fudge de vous envoyez là bas Potter…aucun…et pourtant Dumbledore à retourné le problème dans tous les sens possibles ! Mais il est difficile de s'opposer à la volonté d'un Ministre surtout quand ce dernier est réellement déterminé à faire ce qu'il veut. Mais toutefois, il existe une échappatoire possible pour vous : celle de devenir mon calice. La loi qui régit les vampires est très stricte. Elle a été parfaitement définie. Comme je suis déclarée au Ministère, cette loi s'applique pleinement pour moi. Et dans cette loi, il y a une partie réservée pour les calices. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a un lien magique très spécial entre un calice et son vampire. Et ce lien fait qu'on ne peut pas les séparer. »

« Donc si je deviens votre calice, Fudge ne pourra plus me faire quitter Poudlard, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, vous avez tout compris. Il n'y aura aucune possibilité pour lui, vous resterez à Poudlard c'est sûr et certain. »

« Il va vouloir vous mutez là bas ou quelque chose comme ça à mon avis. »

« Non, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Fudge ne peut pas me déplacer de Poudlard car…car je suis sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore. Et tout a été réglé avec le Ministère, et des papiers ont été signé. Il ne pourra rien faire. »

« Comment ça sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore ? »

« Je suis un vampire qui a sous la main une cinquantaine d'élèves par jour. Réfléchissez. »

« Il y a un risque pour les élèves ? »

« Non, car je bois ce qu'il faut en sang. Mais étant donné que je suis dans la catégorie des « dangereux », bien qu'inoffensif à partir du moment où je bois la quantité de sang nécessaire à ma survie, il a tout de même fallut que quelqu'un se porte garant pour moi lorsque j'ai intégré Poudlard. »

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Rogue reprit :

« Mais être un calice Potter ce n'est pas rien. Ça sous entends plusieurs choses difficiles à accepter. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Deux choses : la première et que vous et moi allons devoir vivre ensemble et ce pour – probablement – le reste de nos jours. »

« Q…Quoi ? Comment ça vivre ensemble ?! »

« Vous vous doutez bien que si la loi interdit la séparation d'un calice et son vampire ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est parce que leur survie mutuelle en dépend ! Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

« Mais…mais…enfin ! On se déteste ! Vous ne voulez pas de moi pour le reste de votre vie ! Et… (Il baissa légèrement le ton) et moi non plus… »

« Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que notre relation va forcement changé si vous devenez mon calice. Un lien magique va se créer et de ce fait… nous… nous nous entendrons mieux. »

« Vous voulez dire que nos jugements respectifs seront erroné et qu'on se retrouvera à s'aimer ? »

« Non pas erroné, votre jugement et le mien resteront clairs. Disons plutôt qu'en vue de la situation, notre relation ne pourra qu'évoluer car une certaine dépendance se fera entre nous… »

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il prit une longue inspiration, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

« Pourquoi feriez vous cela ? »

« Les raisons me regarde, nous en discuterons une autre fois, si vous acceptez de devenir mon calice. Il y a une deuxième chose importante à savoir. »

Harry acquiesça doucement, se disant qu'après cela, rien de ce que pourrait dire Rogue ne serait pire.

« C'est assez gênant à expliquer… le vampire et son calice son en faite, un couple. Je vous préviens tout de suite le dominant c'est le vampire. »

« Un…couple vous dites ? »

« Oui. C'est ce qu'on dit puisque ils ont une relation exclusive. Pas de petite amie pour vous Potter ! Et donc ça fera de nous un couple… »

« Attendez c'est quoi ces conneries je… »

« Langage ! »

« Excusez moi mais vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'en plus je resterais célibataire toute ma vie ? Et ça veut dire quoi ça : en couple ! Quoi vous voulez dire comme des amoureux ? »

« Et bien oui… il est possible mais pas obligatoire qu'un vampire et un calice soit amoureux, mais de toute manière leur lien les pousse au désir l'un de l'autre. »

Harry devint alors dangereusement pal.

« Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire…vous…vous voulez dire…oh mais c'est immonde ! Vous parlez de sex là ! » Cria t-il tout en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est quelque chose de normal ! Moi je vous explique c'est tout. »

Harry se leva tout en faisant tomber sa chaise.

« Pervers ! » Cracha t-il avant de partir en courant.


	3. Chapter 3 le choix de Harry

Chapitre 3 : le choix de Harry

Harry remonta en courant à la tour, tremblant de partout. Il monta au dortoir et secoua Ron qui dormait profondément.

« Réveil toi ! Ron ! »

« Hein…quoi… » Il bailla et son regard tomba sur son ami : il vit tout de suite qu'il était troublé, inquiet et même apeuré.

« Faut que je te parle tout de suite, lève toi ! »

Ron ne râla pas et sortit du lit. Après avoir prit un pull, ils descendirent à la salle commune des Griffondor et Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il mit énormément de temps car Ron réagissait brusquement à chaque nouvelle information ; il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour assimiler l'idée que Rogue était un vampire.

« Tu veux dire qu'il parlait… de… de relation sexuelle ? » Dit-il les yeux exorbités !

« Oui… Après ça je me suis levé, je l'ai traité de...pervers et je suis partit en courant. »

« Mais il est complètement cinglé ce mec ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette idée ! Ah ! Déjà on ne le trouvait pas clair mais alors maintenant ! » Il fit une grimace significative avant d'être secoué par un frisson, « Berk ! T'imagine du sex avec…avec…ba ! »

La mine sombre, Harry se laissa tomber au fond de son fauteuil.

« Mais…mais si je dis non…alors je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'aller…là bas. »

Ron s'approcha de son ami.

« Attends tu n'envisages tout de même pas sérieusement d'accepter !? Comment peux tu ne serais-ce que te poser la question ! Harry tu seras enchaîné à lui pour le reste de ta vie ! Il va se servir de toi ! Tu vas te faire mordre, il va pomper tout ton sang ce fou furieux, te violé ! Et il n'a pas clairement parlé de domination aussi ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'enfer que tu vas vivre ! Je dis pas qu'Azily ça sera mieux mais au moins là bas t'aura toujours ta dignité ! Et on parle de Rogue ! Tu vas finir réduit à l'état d'esclavage oui ! Tu parles d'une vie ! Et t'imagine Sirius s'il apprend ça ? Il va péter un câble ! Il doit bien exister une autre solution ! Une qui soit réalisable ! Et surtout qui ne soit pas immoral ! On va la trouver, ne t'inquiète pas ! On trouvera j'en suis certain. »

« Mais Rogue m'a parlé d'un lien magique entre Vampire et Calice. Il dit que ça change tout et qu'ils deviennent dépendant l'un de l'autre. Donc Rogue aura _besoin_ de moi lui aussi. Et il a dit que notre relation évoluerait. »

« Harry vous n'avez pas de relation tous les deux ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait évoluer ! » Lança t-il tout en le secouant légèrement. « Je sais que tu es désespéré mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu dis ! On parle de Rogue ! Rogue ! Repense à « l'amour » qu'il y a entre vous depuis le premier jour d'école ! Il faut que tu sois réaliste… »

Ils finirent par monter se coucher après que Ron lui ai dit que la nuit portait conseil.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirent, trop préoccupés par les évènements. Le lendemain matin, Harry attendit l'heure de la pause pour prendre Hermione à part et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle fut choqué, cela va sans dire, mais elle n'eu pas la même réaction que Ron qui lui cherchait par tous les moyens de l'empêcher ne serait-ce d'envisager de dire « oui » à Rogue.

« Et tu penses que tu vas accepter ? » Demanda t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, la mine sombre.

« Je n'en ai pas envie…mais en même temps…est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je dois partir samedi…il ne reste que quelques jours…et je suis complètement perdu…par moment j'ai honte de moi quand je pense que je peux envisager de dire oui… »

« C'est la seule solution apparemment. »

« Je sais… »

« Suis moi. » Dit-elle tout en se mettant en marche. Surpris, Harry s'exécuta. Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque et partir dans une section poussiéreuse, apparemment peu consultée. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

« J'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les calices tu sais. Et je crois que tu devrais te renseigner un peu. C'est vrai qu'il y a des histoires de sexualité et que tu devras désormais rester auprès de Rogue, mais en même temps il y a le lien. Votre relation va changer tu sais…si tu dis oui, il sera ton vampire et toi son calice, vous serez étroitement lié magiquement. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez vous adorer mais disons que votre relation va forcement prendre une nouvelle dimension et peut être que c'est ce qui fera que vous vous entendiez… je ne peux pas te l'assurer bien sur… mais tu devrais lire (elle se retourna et attrapa un livre) ce livre là. Il te donnera une bonne idée de la vie que tu pourrais mener. »

Harry prit le livre entre ses mains et lu le titre : « être calice ». Il n'était pas très gros.

« Bon ça ne te donnera qu'un aperçu ! Mais ça te donnera au moins une idée. »

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Harry sourit.

« Merci Hermione, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Elle sourit à son tour et il la serra dans ses bras.

L'après midi, Harry avait trois heures de cours, trois heures de potions et il n'était pas question pour lui de se trouver face à Rogue. C'était risqué mais il décida quand même de sécher. Après tout s'il disait oui à la proposition Rogue pourrait bien comprendre que « son calice » ait eu besoin d'un peu de temps…et s'il disait non à la proposition…et bien de toute manière il quitterait l'école le samedi donc sécher n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il passa donc son après midi à lire le livre qu'il avait emprunté. Pendant ce temps là, à la pause de dix minutes du cours de potion, Ron prit Hermione à part.

« Tu es sur qu'il allait bien quand il t'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas en potions ? »

« Oui je t'assure. Il n'avait pas envie d'être face à lui c'est normal. J'imagine qu'il lit le livre que je lui ai conseillé. »

« Quel livre ? »

« Un livre sur les calices, pour qu'il sache ce que c'est avant de prendre sa décision. »

« Quoi ?!! » S'exclama Ron d'une voix forte qui fit se retourner trois élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. Ron baissa le ton mais parla d'une voix sèche et furieuse : « Non mais tu es folle ! Ne l'encourage pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! »

« Mais rien…voyons…j'ai voulu l'aider. »

« Oui ba a mon avis tu l'aiderais mieux en lui faisant ouvrir les yeux ! Tu sais bien que c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire de calice ! Tu ne dois pas l'encourager à y réfléchir ! »

« Mais enfin c'est notre ami, il est normal que je l'aide à prendre une décision. »

« Exactement c'est notre ami ! Notre meilleur ami ! Et il est normal de le remettre dans le droit chemin quand il fait n'importe quoi ! S'il se pose la question de dire oui ou non à cette stupide proposition c'est uniquement parce qu'il est dans l'impasse ! En tant normal jamais il ne pourrait imaginer une telle chose voyons ! »

« De deux maux il faut mieux choisir le moindre. »

« Tout a fait d'accord avec toi : il ferait donc mieux d'aller à Azily alors ! »

« Moi je n'en suis pas convaincu du tout tu vois. Là bas tu sais très bien qu'il sera très malheureux… vas savoir ce que Fudge à prévu pour lui… et si ça se trouve (ses yeux se remplirent de larmes) nous ne le verrons plus jamais. »

Ron se calma et son visage s'assombrit.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il parte tu sais… » Murmura t-il. « Mais il sera malheureux avec Rogue aussi…et si je m'écoute…je lui dirais de dire oui juste pour qu'il reste avec nous… mais lorsque Rogue le ferra souffrir moi je m'en voudrais à mort… et je culpabiliserais forcement de ne pas avoir tout fait pour éviter cela. »

Entre ses larmes, Hermione afficha un léger sourire.

« Tu sais, tu devrais lire le livre toi aussi, je t'assure que c'est loin d'être une certitude qu'il soit malheureux… ça se passera pas forcement au mieux mais crois moi, il pourrait peut être vivre quelque chose de fantastique. »

« Si tu le dis… » Murmura t-il.

A la fin du cours de Potion, les élèves de cinquième année se rendirent à la salle d'Histoire de la magie pour la dernière heure de cours de la journée. Harry attendit en cachette que tous les élèves soient partit puis il frappa à la porte de la salle de potion. Rogue était à son bureau, à ranger des affaires. Il releva la tête et son regard se durcit légèrement en voyant Harry.

« Alors Potter, peut on savoir où vous étiez ces trois dernières heures ? »

Harry entra, referma la porte puis dit doucement :

« Excusez mon absence monsieur, j'avais besoin de réfléchir… »

Rogue eu un vague grognement et se remit à ranger.

« Je peux vous parlez un moment ? »

« Je ne sais pas… le pervers que je suis à beaucoup de travail. » Dit-il sèchement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir traiter de pervers…je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je…j'ai paniqué et j'ai réagis n'importe comment je l'avoue… je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé. »

Rogue releva la tête vers son élève, surpris par la sincérité qui se dégageait de la voix d'Harry.

« Bien. Excuses acceptées Potter. »

« Merci. »

Rogue se remit tranquillement à la tâche et Harry s'approcha du bureau tout en sortant le livre qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé. Il le souleva légèrement afin de montrer la couverture. Sevérus fut de nouveau surpris en lisant le titre, mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Je l'ai lu aujourd'hui. Ce midi et pendant vos trois heures de cours où j'aurais du être. Hermione me l'a conseillé et il m'a beaucoup éclairé sur le sujet, mais en même temps, je me pose beaucoup de questions maintenant. Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'y répondre pour moi ? »

Rogue fixa un instant son élève. Après la discussion de la veille, jamais il n'aurait cru que le gamin puisse envisager de dire « oui ». Mais toutefois il avait l'air d'avoir réfléchit à la question…

« Venez à mon bureau alors. » Dit-il d'une voix semble t-il aimable.

Ils se rendirent alors au bureau où Rogue prit place, suivit d'Harry après y avoir été invité.

« Alors, j'écoute vos questions, j'y répondrais au mieux. Mais il faut tout de même que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais eu de calice donc je ne suis pas expert sur le sujet. »

« Pourriez vous me parlez un peu plus du lien ? De ce que ça a comme conséquences sur le vampire et sur le calice. Ce n'est pas très bien expliqué et au final je crois que je me suis embrouillé entre ce que vous avez dit et ce que j'ai lu. »

« Et bien c'est un lien magique qui relis les deux sorciers l'un à l'autre. Comme je vous disais, il ne trompe pas le jugement des deux sorciers concernés par le lien, il modifie juste leur relation. C'est comme si…une communication magique se faisait entre eux. Pour le vampire, le calice devient donc celui qui le nourrit. Le sang du calice n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sang d'animaux ou d'humains et ce toujours à cause du lien. La survie du vampire est donc étroitement liée à celle de son calice, il ne lui fait donc pas de mal. C'est vrai qu'il le domine mais le vampire protège son calice. Alors que le vampire ressent le besoin de protéger le calice, le calice lui ressent le besoin d'être protégé. Il me semble que par le lien, ils peuvent mieux se comprendre, mais je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe à ce niveau là. Mais la plus grande spécificité de la situation est que, toujours par l'intermédiaire du lien, ils peuvent communiquer sans parler. »

« Vous voulez dire, par le pouvoir de la pensée ? »

« Oui, mais ça sous entend que chacun peut entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre. Et donc peut savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais je sais de source sur que ça se contrôle et donc qu'ainsi chacun puisse garder une certaine intimité. D'ailleurs je crois savoir qu'il doit y avoir contact avec les yeux pour que la communication se fasse, mais je n'en suis pas persuadé. »

« Et est-ce que…ça fait mal ? D'être mordu ? »

Rogue eu un léger sourire.

« Pas pour le calice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, mais ce n'est pas de la douleur je peux vous l'affirmer. »

Rassuré, Harry afficha un très vague sourire, mais très vite, il se ressentit très mal alaise.

« Et en ce qui concerne…vous savez…les relations…. »

« Sexuelles ? »

« Oui. » Murmura Harry d'une voix a peine audible. « Je…je ne suis pas…homosexuel. »

« Vous n'êtes pas quoi ? Parlez un peu plus fort et articulez. »

« Pas homosexuel. » répéta t-il tout en rougissant.

« Ah bon pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà essayé avec un homme pour savoir que ça n'est pas « votre truc » comme vous dites ? »

Harry rougit alors un peu plus.

« Avez-vous ne serait-ce essayez avec une femme ? » Ajouta Rogue sur un ton amusé.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » S'emporta Harry, mort de honte.

« Ça veut donc dire non. » Lança calmement Rogue.

Harry serra les poings, la situation était déjà difficile, cette question le terrorisait et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on se moque de lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de découvrir ce domaine…

« Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. » Ajouta Rogue d'une voix neutre en voyant l'air gêné et blessé de son élève. « Vous êtes jeune. »

« Oui ba justement vous vous devez avoir votre compte d'expériences sur le sujet vous. » Lança t'il tout en regardant le sol. Il sursauta quand il entendit – pour la toute première fois – le rire de Rogue. Pas un rire sadique, cruel ou moqueur, le rire de quelqu'un d'amusé. Il releva la tête et vit pour la première fois un sourire sur le visage de son professeur. Il n'y vit rien de sexy ou autre, mais il trouva que ça lui allait bien de sourire, très bien même.

« J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ? »

Harry rougit de nouveau, décidément la situation était cocasse.

« Non…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin si mais pas dans le sens où je vous trouve très vieux, ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de différence d'âge entre nous deux. »

« Je vous l'accorde Potter. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, les calices sont généralement plus jeunes que les vampires. »

« Et…et si moi je veux pas ? Avoir vous savez…des relations…avec vous…qu'allez vous faire ? »

Rogue fixa un instant son élève puis dit :

« On m'accord beaucoup de défauts c'est vrai mais jusqu'à présent personne n'a eu à se plaindre de moi en tant que violeur. C'est bien ça que vous voulez savoir n'est-ce pas ? Si je vous forcerais ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement, un peu plus mal alaise encore.

« Et bien la réponse est non, rassuré ? » Il afficha un sourire étrange puis ajouta : « de toute manière la nature fera son travail. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux ; Harry songeait à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Rogue lui voulait bien faire cela… et il espérait bien avoir l'occasion un peu plus tard de le découvrir.

« Bon, écoutez moi Potter, pour la dernière (il tendit un doigt vers lui) la dernière Potter, je vous propose de devenir mon calice. Je veux un oui ou un non maintenant. »

Harry le fixa d'un regard inquiet, il pensait avoir encore un peu de temps.

« Mais… »

« Si vous dites oui, il faudra que je fasse de vous mon calice. Vous allez avoir besoin de récupérer de l'énergie et vous devez être en forme pour aller au ministère et vous déclarez comme calice. Sans oublier qu'il faudra affronter Fudge. Samedi c'est bientôt Potter, si nous attendons trop, il sera trop tard ! Si vous partez là bas, on ne parviendra pas à vous faire pas revenir, Fudge s'y emploiera croyez moi ! Il faut que nous allions au Ministère vendredi, donc il est grand tant de vous décidez. C'est moi ou l'Azily. »

« Et… il va pas y avoir des conséquences ? Enfin, comme par hasard je deviens un calice au moment où… »

« Les calice ne sont pas obligés de se déclarer. Comme ils sont parfaitement inoffensifs ils ont le choix. Et l'on prévoit de dire à Fudge que vous êtes mon calice depuis l'année dernière. Toujours dans l'éventualité que vous acceptiez bien sûr. Mais vu que Fudge va devoir revenir sur sa décision, il est clair qu'il va mieux falloir vous déclarez. Il insistera de toute manière, sinon ça pourrait faire des histoires. Les gens diraient – enfin s'ils apprenaient que vous n'étiez pas déclarer – que c'est un mensonge. »

« Mais il va demander pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien dit quand il est venu. Non ? »

« Il me semble que la vie intime de deux personnes dépend uniquement des concernés. Il apparaîtra normal que Dumbledore n'ai rien dit. »

Harry acquiesça, l'air songeur.

« Alors Potter c'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Harry regarda un moment son professeur, repensant à tout ce qu'il savait, à toute la situation. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes mais Rogue le laissa réfléchir, il tenait à ce que Harry prenne sa décision pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et surtout qu'il ne lui fasse pas le coup du « j'ai changé d'avis » au dernier moment.

« C'est d'accord, je vais le faire. » Finit-il par dire d'un air déterminé.

Rogue le fixa, l'air calme et aimable.

« Vraiment ? Sans regrets ? »

« Sans regret, je veux être votre calice, ma décision est prise. »

« Pas de retour en arrière au dernier moment j'espère ? »

« Non, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai décidé d'accepter. Je le regretterais peut être…vous aussi peut être…mais c'est le mieux que l'on m'offre à l'heure actuelle. Et puis…ça peut être une bonne expérience. »

Rogue eut un sourire tout juste perceptible.

« Nous verrons bien. »

« De toute manière j'avais déjà décidé après avoir lu le livre mais je voulais être sûr de moi. »

« Et bien c'est parfait Potter. Suivez moi. »

Anxieux, Harry obéit et le suivit.


	4. Chapter 4 être calice

Coucou ! Voilà la suite Je vais essayer de publier les chapitres au moins une fois par semaine mais tout va dépendre surtout de la vitesse de rédaction…

Bon alors je vous préviens ce chapitre est un peu plus hot… mais vraiment juste un peu… lol bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : être calice

Le bureau du maître de Potion était un grand bureau. Harry le connaissait bien pour y avoir été à plusieurs reprises ces cinq dernières années. Dans le fond de la pièce près des étagères se tenaient un grand tableau, représentant les couleurs des Serpentard. Il allait du sol au plafond et se mariait bien avec la pièce. Il semblait normal qu'il y ait ce genre de tableau dans cette pièce étant donné que le professeur Rogue était le directeur de la maison.

Sevérus se rendit devant et sortit sa baguette.

« Le mot de passe est : crisope. Je le change tous les mois. Tâchez de ne pas l'oubliez et surtout de ne pas le communiquer. »

Après avoir prononcer le mot de passe, le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître sous les yeux surpris de Harry les appartements privés de Rogue. L'endroit ressemblait à un studio : il y avait une grande pièce avec un lit d'un côté et de l'autre une bibliothèque et un petit canapé où Rogue devait probablement lire. Dans le fond de la pièce une porte menant à une salle de bain avec baignoire. L'endroit était simple, de couleurs sobres mais dégageait tout de même quelque chose de chaleureux.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginez qu'il y avait ça dans votre bureau professeur. » Murmura Harry en observant toute la pièce.

« Il fallait bien que je dorme quelque part. » Répondit simplement Rogue. « Suivez moi, je vais vous expliquer la procédure à suivre. »

Nerveux, Harry le suivit. Ils allèrent jusqu'au lit et il lui demanda de s'allonger.

« Comment ça m'allonger ? » Lança précipitamment Harry.

« Pour pas que vous tombiez par terre. » Lança froidement Rogue. « Il va falloir commencer à me faire un peu confiance. Bon asseyez vous déjà. »

Harry s'exécuta et Rogue fit apparaître une chaise avant de s'asseoir face à lui, à moins d'un mètre (ce qui n'était pas très rassurant aux yeux de Harry).

« Bien, ne vous faites pas de soucis Potter, ce n'est pas douloureux. Mais c'est exténuant. Vous allez perdre connaissance et probablement dormir plusieurs d'heures d'affiler. Nous sommes mercredi après midi donc normalement vous serez en pleine forme vendredi matin. »

« Et ça consiste en quoi la procédure ? »

« Un échange de sang. Vous allez d'abord boire un peu du mien et lorsque je vous mordrais, le lien sera créé. Et j'imagine que vous tomberez dans les vapes. »

Rogue se leva, alla à la salle de bain et revint une minute plus tard avec une lame de rasoir.

« Allongez vous maintenant. Et déboutonnez le haut de votre chemise. »

L'estomac contracté, Harry se plaça lentement au centre du lit. Il défit le haut de sa chemise avec des doigts tremblants et s'allongea sur le dos tout en respirant profondément. Rogue vint s'asseoir prêt de lui et Harry sursauta violement.

« P…pardon, je suis…un peu nerveux. » Il regarda Rogue qui semblait septique. « Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. » Ajouta t-il.

« Bien, alors essayez de vous détendre, si vous vous crispez ça risque de vous faire mal. »

Rogue releva sa manche gauche et se fit une entaille au niveau du poignet. Le sang commença à couler, il présenta alors son poignet à Harry.

« Allez y, avalez. » Le ton de Rogue était soudain plus sévère, Harry avait la sensation que son maître de Potions n'était pas convaincu qu'il soit vraiment prêt à devenir calice. Harry avait peur, mais il avait prit sa décision et ne la regrettait pas et il tenait à ce que Rogue le sache également. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il présenta à la bouche du jeune sorcier sa plaie, ce dernier y déposa directement les lèvres sans hésitation et suça doucement le sang en l'aspirant. Il n'aimait pas le goût, mais il se força à continuer. Au bout de dix seconde Rogue retira son poignet.

« Ça sera suffisant. » Dit-il d'une voix redevenue « aimable ».

« Vous n'aimez pas le goût du sang Potter ? »

Ce dernier fit un léger signe de dénégation avec un faible sourire.

« Vous avez bien tord… » Répondit-il les yeux pétillants.

Et soudain, les deux canines de Rogue s'allongèrent. Harry les trouva affreusement longues et se demanda comment ça pourrait ne pas être douloureux lorsqu'elles pénètreront sa peau.

« C'est impressionnant au début, je le sais. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, ne pouvant pas prononcer un mot.

« Détendez vous. Relevez légèrement vos bras, posez les près de votre tête. »

Harry le fit sans discuter, mais il fut surprit que Rogue pose une main sur chacun de ses poignets.

« C'est pour être sur que vous ne vous releviez pas au moment où je vais vous mordre. C'est la première fois, et je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir. » Ajouta t-il. « Tournez la tête vers la droite. »

Harry inspira profondément et tendis que Rogue se penchait vers lui il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ressentit une douleur l'espace d'une seconde, rien de bien méchant, comme une piqûre, puis il perdit immédiatement connaissance.

Harry ne reprit connaissance que le lendemain matin, très tôt, il était 6h30. Il se sentait dans les vapes, il mourrait d'envie de dormir mais il n'y arrivait pas car il se sentait mal. Un sentiment violent d'insécurité le traversa, il avait besoin de quelque chose prêt de lui où plutôt quelqu'un. Il remarqua que le tableau qui servait dans porte d'entrée aux appartements de Rogue était ouvert.

« Monsieur… » Murmura faiblement Harry. « Professeur Rogue…s'il vous plait… »

Il se sentait très mal, et malgré son état de fatigue il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il avait besoin de Rogue prêt de lui. Sevérus apparu à l'embrasure de la porte et s'avança vers lui. Il s'agenouilla prêt de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Harry, qui était encore à moitié endormit, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé. Sans même en être conscient, il se rapprocha de Rogue et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de ce dernier. Dès l'instant où le contact physique fut établi, Harry se sentit mieux et s'endormit de nouveau.

Rogue ne mit pas deux heures à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son nouveau calice : en effet, à chaque fois qu'il partait de la pièce, Harry se réveillait brusquement et semblait très mal. Une fois qu'il revenait à ses côtés, Harry se rendormait et semblait se sentir bien. Rogue décida donc de ne pas assurer ses cours aujourd'hui et il passa sa journée sur son lit, à côté de son calice à lire un livre à ce propos justement. Il trouva d'ailleurs dans son ouvrage une explication à la situation : lorsque le lien venait de se créer, il était parfaitement instable. Cela signifiait que le calice, durant les quelques heures d'adaptations à sa nouvelle condition, pouvait ne pas supporter l'éloignement du vampire. C'était comme si leur lien était à fleur de peau, le calice devenait extrêmement sensible à la présence du vampire (le vampire également mais de manière moins prononcée). Il était écrit que ce phénomène n'était pas toujours vrai. Rogue songea ensuite à lui-même, lui aussi se sentait mal lorsqu'il s'éloignait, signe que de son côté aussi le lien lui « jouait des tours », mais il n'avait pas réaction aussi forte que celle d'Harry. Normalement, un vampire et son calice ne peuvent pas vivre séparément, ni rester plus de quelques heures l'un sans l'autre et Rogue n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit à cela et il espérait bien que les réactions ne seraient pas toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils ne seront pas ensemble car il avait parfaitement sentit la sensation de vide et de manque lorsqu'il s'était éloigné d'Harry se matin même à 6h15 pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Il n'avait jamais marché aussi vite pour retourner à son bureau d'ailleurs et il avait trouvé Harry réveillé, entrain de l'appeler dès qu'il eu passé la porte.

Harry se réveilla de nouveau le midi. Cette fois ci, il se sentait parfaitement bien et avait même l'impression d'avoir simplement rêvé de calice et de vampire sans en être devenu réellement un. Il se leva et trouva Rogue à son bureau. Ce dernier releva la tête et sourit :

« Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas tarder à te lever ! J'ai sentit le lien se stabiliser, d'ailleurs tu ne t'es même pas réveillé quand je suis sortit de la chambre pour venir à mon bureau. »

Harry fut surprit du tutoiement soudain, mais il se dit alors que c'était parfaitement normal maintenant. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre, se demandant s'il devait dire « vous » ou « tu », mais il préféra ne pas tenter le diable et rester poli comme il se doit.

« Vous ne pouviez pas partir de la chambre ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas, tu me réclamais à chaque fois. »

« Ça me rappel vaguement quelque chose… » Répondit-il pensif. Il avait en effet une image de lui même avec la tête au creux de l'épaule de Rogue.

« C'est normal, le temps que tu t'adaptes le lien était instable. »

« Je me souviens que ce n'était pas agréable du tout quand vous partiez. »

Rogue se leva et le poussa à retourner dans la chambre. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit et vit pour la première fois un plateau avec à manger dessus.

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui j'ai ramené ça des cuisines. »

« Je meurt de faim ! »

Rogue posa le plateau sur le lit et Harry se jeta presque sur la nourriture.

« J'ai oublié de te parler de cela justement, maintenant tu me nourris avec ton sang, mais toi tu vas beaucoup manger maintenant car ton corps à besoin de compenser le sang mais aussi en conséquence l'énergie que je te prends. »

« Et il faudra que tu veilles à bien manger tous les jours. »

Harry acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Il termina sa tartine de pain puis avec un sourire il dit :

« Merci pour le repas monsieur. »

« De rien. Tu peux me tutoyer maintenant tu sais et m'appeler Sevérus. »

« Vous êtes sur ? » Questionna t-il.

« Ba oui, ça semble logique maintenant. Mais en cours du devras me vouvoyez et m'appeler monsieur ou professeur comme d'habitude. Et je te vouvoierais également. »

« D'accord, alors merci… Sevérus. » Il sentit étrange de l'appeler ainsi, mais il n'aurait probablement pas trop de mal à s'y habituer. « Est-ce que je pourrais sortir cette après midi ? Voir Ron et Hermione ? »

« En fin d'après midi seulement, tu dois te reposer encore un peu. »

« Ils ne savent même pas… »

« Si je leur ai dit. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Le soir, j'étais au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui dire que j'avais fait de toi mon calice et ils sont venu au bureau juste au moment où je partais, apparemment inquiet de savoir où tu étais. Je leur ai donc dit. »

« Et…ils ont…réagit…comment ? »

« Je n'allais pas rester discuter, je suis revenu. » Lança t-il tout en haussant les épaules.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, espérant de tout son cœur que Ron n'avais pas décidé de se détourner de lui… en y repensant, son ami semblait vraiment trouver cette histoire de calice immonde ! N'avais t-il pas parler d'immoralité ? De dégoût ? Et autres…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien…c'est juste que Ron n'était pas particulièrement partant pour que je devienne calice… il trouvait que c'était mal. »

« Il s'y fera forcement, il n'a pas le choix de toute manière. »

Après le repas, Harry se recoucha et dormit profondément jusqu'à 4h de l'après midi. Il se leva et chercha Rogue. Un sentiment étrange le parcouru lorsqu'il ne le trouva nul part. En vérité, Sevérus était en cours, comme Harry se sentait mieux, il voulu assurer ses cours. Mais le vampire avait été bien trop ambitieux… le lien n'était pas encore totalement stable et au bout d'une demi heure il recommença à ressentir un étrange sentiment de vide et le besoin de retourner auprès de son protégé. De plus, il savait parfaitement que son calice était beaucoup plus sensible à cette « instabilité » et que donc par conséquent, il devait aller mal. Et en effet, Harry se sentait très mal. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau mais il fut incapable de mettre un pied hors du bureau, comme si il allait lui arriver automatiquement quelque chose d'horrible s'il partait. C'était un sentiment d'insécurité horrible et il priait intérieurement que ça ne soit pas toujours comme ça sinon il deviendrait cinglé ! Il n'allait pas se sentir mal chaque fois que Rogue était à plus de quelques mètres de lui tout de même ?! Il repensa à ce que Sevérus lui avait expliqué, à propos de l'instabilité du lien, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas encore en pleine forme et il espéra que cela était la cause de ces sentiments étranges…

Rogue revint une heure plus tard, et il trouva son calice accroupis derrière le lit. A son regard, il vit tout de suite la peur que ressentait Harry. Ce dernier se leva et se jeta presque dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura Rogue. « Je croyais que le lien était stabilisé. »

Harry ne répondit pas et inspira profondément, maintenant que le contact physique était de nouveau établit, il se sentait mieux. Il se dégagea, les joues rougies d'avoir prit son professeur dans les bras.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement, gêné. Rogue, qui était également gêné préféra changer de sujet et tenter de discuter plutôt que de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme il aurait du le faire puisqu'il ne semblait toujours pas très bien.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui ça a été, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Ils restèrent les deux heures suivantes tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire, c'était difficile (pour l'un et l'autre) de porter un regard nouveau sur quelqu'un qu'ils s'efforçaient chacun de détester. Ils parlèrent donc de tout et de rien, tout en confectionnant des potions. Rogue lui avait demandé de lui donné un coup de main et Harry avait accepter. Il se contentait d'aller chercher les ingrédients dont Rogue avait besoin et de les lui donner.

Un peu avant 18h, Rogue lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche, chose qu'Harry accepta volontiers. Sevérus lui donna une grande serviette et le laissa seul à la salle de bain. Harry ferma la porte avec un sortilège, ne souhaitant pas que son professeur entre et puisse le voir nu. Il se déshabilla complètement. En allant à la baignoire, il passa devant la glace et il eu tout juste le temps de voir quelque chose de rouge au niveau de son cou. Il songea alors qu'il devait avoir la marque de la morsure ! Curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, il s'approcha de la glace et l'observa un long moment : deux points rouges, assez grand tout de même, on aurait plutôt dit deux petits trous plutôt que deux points.

Il ressortit 20minutes plus tard.

« Il est 18h passé, tu ne devais pas aller voir tes amis ? Ils ont fini les cours. »

« Oui, oui… » Murmura Harry. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'affronter leurs réactions et ce tout particulièrement celle de Ron. Mais surtout, Harry ne voulait pas revivre l'heure pendant laquelle Rogue avait été absent… il en aurait pleuré tellement il allait mal et il avait eu peur…

« Ça devrait bien se passer. » Lança Rogue tout en faisant tourner un liquide étrange et nauséabond qui mijotait dans le chaudron. « Ne t'inquiète pas, le lien est stable maintenant, ça fait plus de 24h que tu es calice et c'est le temps maximum que peut prendre un calice à se remettre de son initiation. »

« Vous en…tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, certain, fais moi confiance. Allez, vas les voir maintenant. » Insista Rogue qui avait besoin de réfléchir calmement et surtout de respirer un peu seul, la création du lien avait été éprouvante pour lui aussi. Heureusement, le sang de son calice lui avait permit de rester debout toute la journée. Il avait d'ailleurs été complètement estomaqué lorsqu'il eu bu les premières goûtes de sang !! Il savait que le sang d'un calice était bien meilleur pour un vampire que n'importe quel autre sang, qu'il permettait au vampire d'être plus en forme, mais aussi plus fort ! Rogue avait d'ailleurs ressentit une véritable décharge électrique avec le sang d'Harry.

A contre cœur, Harry partit, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il se sentait bien alors qu'il n'était même plus aux cachots. Il accéléra le pas, finalement pressé de voir ses amis ! Après tout, ils comprendraient bien…ce sont ses meilleurs amis ! Il monta à tour et trouva Ron et Hermione à la salle commune, à faire leurs devoirs.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione avant de laisser tomber son livre à terre et de lui sauter dans les bras. Harry la serra fort, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lâcha son ami et Ron prit sa place ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Harry qui sourit encore un peu plus : si Ron le prenait ainsi dans ses bras cela signifiait qu'il avait accepté que son ami ait choisit de devenir calice.

« Alors c'est bon c'est fait ?! » S'écria Hermione.

« Oui, c'est bon, je suis un calice. » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire. Il se surprit lui-même en sentant une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

« C'était comment ? » Demanda Hermione, avide de savoir.

« Bizarre… j'ai perdu connaissance tout de suite. »

« Et tu ne regrettes pas ? » Demanda doucement Ron.

« Non, pas du tout pour le moment. »

« Alors je sui content pour toi. » Ajouta Ronald avec un sourire gêné. « Et pardon d'avoir dit toutes ces choses pas très sympas sur le sujet, tu sais… »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis Ron, l'important pour moi c'est que tu l'acceptes. »

« Raconte nous comment ça s'est passé. »

Harry leur raconta donc ce que Rogue avait fait puis ce qui s'était passé à son réveil et ce que le lien lui avait fait subir ces dernières 24H.

« C'est vrai que Rogue n'avait pas l'ai très bien pendant le cours tout à l'heure. Il était bizarre et distrait il a même fait tomber une fiole de potion ! » S'exclama Ron. Puis il s'approcha de son ami et posa la main sur le col de la chemise qui cachait parfaitement la morsure.

« Je peux ? »

« Oui vas y. »

Ron le baissa un peu et vu la plaie. Hermione vint voir aussi et Harry eu la vague sensation d'être une bête curieuse. Mais ça le fit sourire…

« Ça fait mal ? » Questionna Ron avec une grimace.

« J'ai sentis un pincement c'est tout…mais j'ai perdu tout de suite connaissance donc je te dirais ça la prochaine fois qu'il me mordra… »

« Au faite, tu aurais pu nous prévenir tout de même avant d'aller dire oui à Rogue ! Et puis au moins on se serait moins inquiétés… » Marmonna Ron, le regard plus sévère.

« Je suis désolé ! Vraiment. Mais en faite, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu tu sais. Après que j'ai lu le livre que m'avais conseillé Hermione je pensais déjà que j'allais dire oui. Mais j'avais énormément de questions et de doutes. Je suis donc aller le voir après le cours que vous avez eu et je lui ai posé toutes mes questions. Mais en faite, il m'a dit qu'il me faisait la proposition pour la dernière fois et qu'il voulait une réponse maintenant, je n'ai donc pas pu vous en reparler. Et cinq minutes après que j'ai dit d'accord nous étions déjà dans ses appartements. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir. »

Harry passa la soirée avec ses amis mais il ressentit soudain le besoin grandissant de se retrouver auprès de Rogue. Il les quitta, prétextant que Rogue voulait le voir avant le dîner et repartit en direction des cachots.

« Je pensais te revoir plus tôt que ça. »

« J'étais bien avec mes amis, mais j'ai ressentis… le besoin de… »

« Oui j'ai ressentis aussi. On a l'air d'être réglé de la même manière maintenant. »

Rogue et Harry se regardèrent un instant silencieux puis Harry reprit la discussion.

« Je voulais vous demandez aussi… je voulais te demander…tous les combien tu dois boire de mon sang ? »

« Tous les jours. Une fois par jour. De préférence le matin, ça me donne toute l'énergie nécessaire pour la journée ! Et puis j'ai peur que le soir ça m'empêche de dormir… vu l'effet qu'à ton sang sur moi. »

« Quoi comme effet ? » Demanda t-il curieusement.

« Electrique. » Lança simplement Rogue.

« Mais, vous n'avez pas bu ce matin alors… tu… tu n'as pas bu. »

Rogue eu un sourire amusé, « on a du mal a me tutoyer à ce que je vois. »

« C'est encore un peu ressent… »

« Viens dans la chambre. »

Ils se rendirent en silence dans les appartements de Rogue.

Sevérus songeait à Harry, il devait faire attention, il appréciait tellement son sang, lui donnant des sensations qu'il n'éprouvait pas en temps normal, qu'il risquait d'en prendre trop et de lui faire perdre connaissance.

« Allonge toi et déboutonne ta chemise. »

Harry s'exécuta, Rogue se pencha vers lui et il tourna la tête, encore légèrement angoissé. Il sentit les lèvres de Rogue lui effleurer le cou puis il sentit ses canines entrer dans les trous toujours présents depuis la veille. Ce ne fut pas douloureux, ni agréable. Puis Rogue commença à aspirer doucement le sang. Harry respira profondément lorsqu'un sensation étrange le parcouru. Pas de l'excitation, pas de jouissance, juste du plaisir…c'était très agréable. Il fut clair que la source de leur lien résidait dans cette morsure, c'était un peu comme si tous les deux se régénéraient et renforçaient le lien. Plus les secondes passaient plus le plaisir augmentait et lorsqu'il se transforma (en l'espace de quelques secondes) en quelque chose de plus animal…de plus sensuel, il ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Rogue cessa, se rendant compte qu'il buvait trop, mais les sensations qui le parcouraient étaient bien plus fortes encore que la veille… en réalité il ressentait la même chose qu'Harry. Tout deux se regardèrent.

« Tu as ressentit ? » Demanda doucement Rogue, la respiration saccadée.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir ce genre de sensation et il aimait beaucoup… mais il se sentait frustré que Rogue ait arrêté alors que les sensations qu'il avait étaient en pleine croissance. En regardant Sevérus, il eu le sentiment qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore trop comment doser avec toi… je ne veux pas non plus trop t'affaiblir. »

« Je me sens très bien… » Il se sentit rougir car il était clair qu'il demandait à Rogue – de manière pas très bien masquée – de continuer. Rogue l'observa, mourrant d'envie de reprendre où il en était, et lui murmura « repousse moi si tu te sens affaiblis » avant de se remettre à la tâche.

A peine avait-il recommencé, que tout repartit exactement au niveau où c'était rendu, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Rogue monta sur le lit et mit une jambe de chaque côté de son calice tout en continuant à boire son sang. Harry lui sentait l'excitation monter, monter, il gémissait doucement et très vite, son corps réagit. Il sentit une érection le prendre mais sur le moment il ne s'en soucia guère. Rogue sentit contre lui le membre durci de Harry, le sien l'était également. S'il n'était pas entrain de boire, il aurait sûrement sauté sur le garçon. Au bout de quelques instants tout deux arrivèrent au sommet de l'excitation et se libérèrent dans leurs pantalons respectifs. Rogue s'allongea près de Harry après avoir léché doucement la plaie, tous deux avaient la respiration irrégulière. Harry se tourna sur le côté, se mettant dos à Rogue : il était mort de honte tout à coup. Il avait gémit et il avait eu une érection alors que Sevérus était sur lui. Rogue lui prit le bras et le força à se retourner, Harry n'arriva pas à l'en empêcher, mais il ferma les yeux.

« Regarde moi. Allez…regarde moi… » Dit-il d'une voix douce qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. « Moi aussi j'ai ressentis… et j'ai réagit comme toi… »

Cette fois ci il ouvrit les yeux.

« J'ai sentis ton érection. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis plaqua ses mains devant.

« Mais je l'ai eu aussi… j'ai tout ressentit comme toi… tu n'as pas a avoir honte… et nous sommes un couple maintenant je te rappel. »

« Je ne suis pas… »

« Homosexuel oui je sais tu me l'as dit, mais il n'y a pas mal à ce qu'on ressente du plaisir. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre…bien sur qu'il avait aimé… plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir, de telles sensations et il avait adoré. Il fini par acquiescer.

« Dis le. »

« J'ai aimé oui. »

« Et bien tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile. » Marmonna Rogue avec un sourire. Harry était surprit de voit comment Sevérus prenait bien la situation ! Après tout il était l'élève qu'il détestait le plus et là ils venaient tous les deux d'atteindre l'orgasme ce qui était très embarrassant mais lui ne semblait pas dérangé…

« J'ai aimé aussi. » Ajouta t-il avant de se lever. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage sur son pantalon, il fit de même sur Harry qui rougit fortement tout en murmurant « merci ».

« C'est l'heure du repas, viens manger. »

« Je n'ai pas très… »

« Menteur. Avec tout le sang que je t'ai pris ? Et puis tu manges pour deux maintenant, il me faudra du sang demain matin. »

« Demain matin ? »

« Je préfère le matin je te l'ai dit. Mais je n'aurais pas besoin de grand-chose puisque j'en ai avalé une grande quantité ce soir. »

Harry partit le premier pour la Grande Salle. Il marcha doucement, histoire de se calmer. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il repensa à la situation et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec envie à la prochaine fois…

Il arriva à la table des Griffondor, la majorité des élèves étaient déjà assit.


	5. Chapter 5 être dominé

Chapitre 5 : être dominé

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier de son dortoir à se lever. Il s'était réveillé tôt, avec le besoin incontrôlable de voir Rogue. Il s'était habillé en toute hâte et était descendu en courant aux cachots. Sevérus était à son bureau.

« Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas tarder. »

« Je me suis dit que tu allais avoir soif. » Mentit-il. Il ne voulait pas avouer avoir des sensations de besoin d'être avec lui. Rogue sembla amusé, il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas un mot à cela. Il se leva et ferma la porte du bureau. Il s'approcha alors de son calice et déboutonna sa chemise. Sans attendre, il le mordit et Harry eu la forte sensation d'être dominé. L'opération ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde : Harry ressentit simplement du plaisir, comme au tout début la nuit dernière. Rogue lécha la plaie et le laissa reboutonner sa chemise seul. Bien qu'Harry avait beaucoup apprécié la veille, il fut content que Rogue n'aille pas si loin ce matin car il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à s'aventurer de nouveau tout de suite au royaume du plaisir.

« Alors quand allons nous au Ministère ? »

« En début d'après midi. Je viendrais te chercher en cours, car je ne sais pas l'heure. Il faut que le Ministère me donne une heure de convocation. »

« D'accord. »

« Va prendre ton petit déjeuner maintenant. Il n'est plus question que tu sèches les cours désormais. »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Oui tout de suite ! Allez ! »

A contre cœur, Harry partit, mais il se rendit compte que sa sensation de besoin de voir Sevérus était partit pour le moment. Il alla donc retrouver ses amis avec plaisir.

La fin de matinée fut bien longue… Harry ne tenait plus en place, il voulait absolument voir Rogue, il le fallait. Il alla manger avec les autres après le cours et son regard s'attarda sur la table des professeurs où Rogue n'était pas. Harry se sentit alors mal et inquiet. Il ne toucha presque pas à son déjeuner.

Une fois terminé, il quitta un moment ses amis pour les cachots : il avait une demi heure avant que les cours ne reprennent et il devait absolument le voir. Rogue était à son bureau, entrain de manger un sandwich.

« Mais où étais tu ?! » S'écria t-il avec colère.

« Au Ministère. Parle moi mieux que ça. » Dit-il sèchement.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était agressif, il se calma et murmura qu'il s'était sentit mal.

« Je le sais bien, moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois. » Lança t-il d'une voix toute aussi froide.

Harry se sentit vexé et il observa Rogue un moment qui avait un regard sévère.

« Présente tes excuses. » Dit-il. « Je veux que tu me respectes plus que ça. »

Harry détourna son regard mais sentit avec intensité le regard noir de son maître de potions. Il se sentit vexé et eu l'étrange envie de pleurer face à cette sévérité soudaine.

« Je suis le vampire et toi le calice, je t'ai dit que je te dominerais et je tiens à ce que tu me respectes alors présente tes excuses maintenant. » Ajouta t-il d'une voix dure.

Harry fit tous les effets du monde pour ne pas regarder Rogue, il était clair que ce dernier voulait clairement le remettre à sa place. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il murmura :

« Je vous demande pardon monsieur. »

Avant de partir en courant des cachots.

Il se força à aller à son cours, se sentant toujours aussi mal. Il n'écouta rien de ce que Ombrage racontait, bien trop préoccupé par Rogue. Il savait qu'il était normal qu'un vampire domine un calice, mais à vrai dire il n'avait pas songé à ce que cela voulait dire et il espérait bien que Rogue n'allait pas continuellement le soumettre.

On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Mes excuses professeur, mais je dois vous prendre Potter. »

C'était Rogue.

« Nous sommes en cours. Le directeur le demande encore une fois ? »

« Nous avons rendez vous au Ministère de la Magie. Il doit venir, il rattrapera votre cours un peu plus tard. » Ombrage soupira puis laissa partir son élève. Une fois hors de la salle, Rogue fixa un moment Harry qui ne le regardait pas.

« Tu es fâché j'imagine ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous me dominerez ba maintenant c'est bon j'ai compris ce que ça voulais dire. » Dit-il d'une voix la plus calme possible.

« Cesse de me vouvoyer, c'est idiot, écoute je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur, ça te va ? »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis vampire et c'est dans ma nature l'instinct de domination. De plus tu es mon calice et ma partie vampire n'apprécie pas de se faire disputer ou agressée par son calice. »

« Mais j'ai juste demandé où tu étais. » Murmura Harry.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas ressentit les ondes négatives ? Et ton agressivité ? J'ai laissé mon instinct parler à ma place. Mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que se soit moi qui domine notre couple et moi je vais essayer d'être plus tolérant. Ça te va ? »

« Oui ça me va. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Harry brisa la glace :

« Alors ce rendez vous c'est pour quelle heure ? »

« Dans 20minutes, viens nous partons. »

Ils sortirent de Poudlard puis marchèrent dix bonne minutes. Ils étaient assez silencieux, tous les deux encore piqués au vif par l'évènement passé précédemment.

« Nous devrions être assez loin maintenant. Je vais transplaner, accroche toi fortement à mon bras. D'accord ? »

« Oui. » Harry lui prit le bras et le serra avant que Sevérus ne transplane. Ils se retrouvèrent alors prêt du ministère.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui ça devrait aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Ils entrèrent au ministère, l'endroit était vaste, spacieux, beaux, luxueux. On leur demanda d'attendre dans une salle où ils étaient seuls. Au bout de dix minutes, quelqu'un vint les chercher, c'était un homme brun, une trentaine d'années.

« Monsieur le Ministre va vous recevoir. »

On les mena dans un luxueux bureau où Fudge était assit, tel un souverain.

Il se leva et sera la main de Rogue puis celle de Harry.

« J'étais surpris par cette demande d'entrevue. Si c'est pour tenter de me convaincre de ne pas vous envoyez à l'Azily monsieur Potter je crains que vous ne perdiez votre temps. » Il afficha un sourire peu sincère et rajouta : « c'est pour votre bien que je fais ça. »

Harry ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.

« En réalité nous sommes bien ici à ce sujet monsieur le Ministre. » Expliqua calmement Rogue. « Je crains fort qu'il ne soit pas possible que vous envoyez Harry à l'Azily. » Il prit un air faussement navré. « C'est bien dommage que vous n'ayez pas prit le temps de parler et de prévenir la personne concernée… il vous aurait expliqué. »

« Expliquez quoi ? » Lança froidement Fudge.

« Qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Voyez vous, Harry est mon calice. »

Fudge resta un moment silencieux passant par toutes les couleurs : il fut d'abord pal, pour devenir totalement blanc puis jaune (comme s'il était malade) avant de finir rouge vif.

« Quoi comment ça votre calice ?! »

« Harry est mon calice. Depuis l'année dernière. Et de ce faite la loi… »

« Je connais très bien la loi ! » Cracha t-il. « Pourquoi ne m'a ton rien dit avant ? »

« Dumbledore m'avais promit lorsque Harry est devenu mon calice qu'il respecterait notre intimité. Il n'a donc rien dit quand vous lui avez parlé. »

« Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Pour quoi je vais passer maintenant ! » Cria t-il.

Rogue qui n'appréciait que très peu de se faire engueuler lui lança froidement que s'il avait eu la décence et la bienséance d'en parler à la personne touchée c'est-à-dire Harry plutôt qu'en parler au directeur il l'aurait su tout de suite. Fudge fut outré et les chassa du bureau après avoir lancé : « et il a intérêt à se déclarer ! » Puis claqua la porte.

L'homme qui était venu les chercher dans la salle d'attente semblait troublé, il leur demanda :

« Vous devez vous faire déclarer ? »

« Oui c'est pour lui, en tant que calice. »

« Bien allez patienter en salle d'attente s'il vous plait. »

Une fois dans la salle Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« On peux dire que tu l'as bien remis à sa place celui là ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu si furieux ! »

« J'espère juste que ça n'aura pas de conséquence. »

Quelques instants de silence se passèrent avant qu'Harry se questionne sur la déclaration qu'il allait devoir faire.

« Ça va être long ? »

« De quoi ? De te déclarer ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, l'affaire de 10minutes à peines ! Le temps de le prouver et puis le tatouage. »

Harry lui aurait bien sûr tout de suite demandé ce qu'il entendait par « le prouver » si le mot « tatouage » n'avait pas bruyamment raisonné à sa tête.

« Quoi ? Comment ça le tatouage ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Et bien lorsque l'on vient se déclarer au Ministère, on à un tatouage en rapport avec ce que l'on ai. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on marque les gens ? » S'exclama t-il.

« Et bien oui. » répondit Rogue sur le ton de la lassitude.

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Langage ! »

« Attends tu te rends compte que c'est…que c'est immoral… c'est comme de la discrimination ou je sais pas quoi ! Juste parce qu'on est différent il nous impose une marque ! Et pourquoi pas un numéro et un collier autour du cou ! » Cracha t-il, furieux.

« Attends je trouve ça tout aussi injuste que toi. Crois moi celui qui m'a imposé le tatouage à bien cru qu'il allait se faire mordre. J'étais contre et j'étais même révolté car je ne savais pas en venant ce qui m'attendais ! Le crétin qui m'a fait la marque à du avoir la plus belle peur de sa vie mais ça n'empêche que j'ai eu ce tatouage. Et tu vas en avoir un aussi. C'est vrai que c'est injuste et franchement écoeurant, mais tu ne vas certainement pas changer le système… et il ne faut mieux pas amplifier la colère du ministre, donc tu feras ce tatouage sans discuter. »

« Mais enfin… »

« J'ai dit sans discuter ! » Rogue lui lança un regard noir. « Des centaines de sorciers ont vécu ça et aucun n'a du le faire par plaisir ! Tu n'échapperas pas à la règle alors inutile de faire des histoires. »

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit sans discuter. » Ajouta t-il d'un air menaçant.

Harry hésita un instant entre l'envoyer promener ou, comme le voulait Rogue, se soumettre à son ordre. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt et au faite que désormais il était son calice et que ça devait faire « partit de son rôle » de lui obéir. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce sans rien dire, le regard noir, les bras croisé : s'il devait obéir juste parce qu'il était calice il le ferait, mais il contait bien à ce que Rogue sache qu'il était mécontent.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux.

« De toute manière ça sera très discret, personne ne le verra. » Ajouta Rogue d'une voix moins sévère. « Regarde moi, si je ne te l'avais pas dit, tu ne l'aurais jamais su. »

« Et c'est quoi ton tatouage ? » Lança t-il froidement. « Et où est-il ? »

Rogue se leva et abaissa légèrement son pantalon du côté droit laissant apparaître sur sa hanche un tatouage représentant une goûte de sang rouge. Harry laissa échapper un bref rire froid tout en marmonnant avec un sourire moqueur « quel originalité… une goûte de sang pour marquer un vampire… »

« Je suis bien d'accord. » Ajouta Rogue avec le même sourire moqueur.

Ils restèrent jusqu'au retour de l'homme silencieux, permettant ainsi à Harry de se calmer de sa colère.

« Suivez moi, nous allons pouvoir procéder. »

Ils allèrent dans une salle où se trouvait un homme inconnu ainsi que Fudge qui semblait toujours en colère. L'homme se leva et vint leur serrer la main.

« Sevérus Rogue, vampire de première catégorie si je me souviens bien… je me rappel de vous. »

Rogue afficha un vague sourire forcé.

« Moi aussi. »

« Et vous devez être monsieur Potter ? Enchanté ! »

« Moi de même monsieur. »

« Je suis Bernard Willis, je m'occupe de la régulation des sorciers. Mon travail est de vérifier si vous êtes bien un calice puis mon assistant vous marquera et vous pourrez rentrer tranquillement chez vous. »

Il afficha un sourire amical et Harry s'efforça de sourire à son tour afin d'être poli.

« Bien, c'est à vous de jouer monsieur Rogue. » Dit-il tout en retournant à son bureau. Harry fixa un instant Sevérus qui s'approcha de lui et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. Harry se dégagea tout de suite.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Et bien je vais te mordre pour prouver que tu es bien mon calice. » Dit-il. Son regard était noir et lui ordonnait silencieusement de ne pas discuter et de se laisser faire.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça devant eux. »

« C'est la seule manière monsieur Potter, comment croyez vous que cela allait se passer ? » Demanda monsieur Willis.

« Je ne sais pas… avec un sérum de vérité ou… »

« Seul un calice ne peut pas souffrir par une morsure de vampire. » Expliqua Rogue. « Et il n'existe aucun moyen pour quelqu'un de faire semblant d'être un calice. Par contre on peut prendre des mesures pour se protéger des sérums de vérités. Si tu ne souffres pas à ma morsure, personne ne pourra contester le fait que tu sois mon calice. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant silencieux. Harry lui ne voulait absolument pas faire cela devant eux : vu ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Rogue le mordait… et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir une érection devant le Ministre de la Magie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Rogue n'avait pas parlé, que ses fines lèvres étaient restées parfaitement closes. Il se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il communiquait sans parler à haute voix. Il mit une seconde supplémentaire à réaliser qu'il avait parfaitement pensé à une érection et il se sentit rougir à l'idée que Sevérus ait pu entendre cette pensée intime. Par chance, il se souvenu tout de suite que son vampire lui avait parlé de « nécessité du contact visuel » pour établir la communication psychique, il s'empressa donc de détourner le regard tout en rougissant d'avantage encore.

Rogue s'avança vers lui et Harry resta immobile ayant encore l'impression désagréable d'être parfaitement dominé. Rogue ne lui demanda même pas s'il était prêt ou s'il pouvait commencer… il se plaça derrière lui, le laissant face au ministre et l'homme et le mordit. Harry ferma les yeux et ne pu empêcher son corps de se cambrer légèrement sous le plaisir ressentit brusquement. Il chercha à rester impassible mais il était clair à son visage qu'il ne souffrait pas, bien au contraire.

Rogue s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes puis Harry s'empressa de reboutonner sa chemise les joues toujours un peu rosies.

« Bon et bien il ne me fait aucun doute que monsieur Potter est le calice de Sevérus Rogue. N'est-ce pas monsieur le ministre ? »

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment avant d'acquiescer avec un regard noir.

« Parfait. » Mr Willis prit une plume, un parchemin et commença à rédiger quelque chose. Il signa, demanda au ministre de faire de même ainsi qu'à Harry et Rogue. Le parchemin stipulait qu'Harry était le calice de Rogue, tout simplement.

On frappa à la porte et un homme entra, l'allure sévère, le crâne chauve, la cinquantaine, des lunettes carrées. Il portait une sorte de canne en or étrange, elle ne mesurait que quelques centimètres et était très fine.

« Ah monsieur Axer, voici le calice. » Dit-il tout en le montrant d'un signe de tête. Il serra la main de Harry, sans même un mot ni un sourire. Il prit ensuite sa canne et avec sa pointe donna un bref coup sur Harry au niveau du haut de la cuisse. Harry sursauta et sentit une sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, très proche de ses parties intimes.

« Ça fais mal ! » Lança t-il entre ses dents à l'homme tout en le regardant d'un air noir.

« Navré. » grommela t-il sans paraître sincère pour deux sous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Rogue partirent de la salle après avoir dit de brefs et froids « au revoir ». Sur le chemin du retour, Harry resta parfaitement silencieux, furieux d'avoir été marqué et d'autant plus que l'homme qui avait procédé à cela n'avait été en rien agréable ni même respectueux ! On aurait dit qu'il venait rapidement marquer une vache avant de repartir pour ses activités…

A Poudlard, Rogue entraîna Harry dans les cachots, une fois à l'intérieur, il fit quelques choses de surprenant : il le serra doucement dans ses bras. Il le relâcha au bout d'une minute.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

« Un peu… c'est lui qui t'a marqué ? »

« Oui. »

« Ba t'aurais du le mordre ce crétin. »

« Je sais, j'ai bien faillis… il as été tout aussi méprisant avec moi… essaye d'oublier ça. De toute manière c'est fait maintenant. »

« Oui… » Murmura t-il. « Je peux aller à la salle de bain ? Voir ce que l'autre abruti m'a fait ? »

« Oui bien sûr vas y. »

Harry se rendit alors à la salle de bain, ferma la porte magiquement et baissa son pantalon. Il avait à l'entre jambe exactement le même tatouage que Rogue à l'exception que lui avait deux goûtes de sang rouge, donc une plus petite de moitié que la première. Il se rhabilla, toujours furieux et sortit de la salle de bain pour se laisser tomber sur le lit de Sevérus.

« Alors ? »

« La même chose que toi, avec une plus petite à côté… très original aussi. » Lança t-il froidement.

« Tu vas rester de mauvaise humeur toute la journée ? Parce que tu sais ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es marqué. »

Harry ne répondit rien, le regard pensif. Rogue s'approcha de son calice et ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa chemise, voulant lécher la plaie afin de favoriser sa cicatrisation. Harry le repoussa alors avec force.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » S'écria Rogue avec colère. « Ne me repousse pas comme ça ! »

« Je suis pas ta chose ! » Cria Harry.

« Quoi comment ça « pas ta chose » ? »

Harry se leva, fou de colère.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'habiller, me déshabiller ! De me dire de faire telle ou telle chose, de ne pas discuter… blablabla ! Alors d'accord je suis ton calice mais j'en ai marre que tu passes ton temps à me dominer ! Tu pourrais me demander avant de me déshabiller ?! De me mordre ?! Tu ne me demandes rien tu fais comme si je t'étais complètement acquis ! Alors c'est peut être normal pour un calice mais moi ça m'énerve ! »

Et il partit en courant. Rogue resta un instant assit, totalement surprit. Il hésita un instant à le suivre pour le ramener par la peau des fesses ici avant de résoudre leur divergence d'opinion, mais il avait peur de s'emporter et de laisser un peu trop parler son côté vampire. Il décida donc de sortir de l'école puisqu'il n'avait pas cours à assurer cette après midi et de rendre visite à Jessy Tobs.

Sevérus Rogue n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très populaire à l'école ou dans la vie active, et n'avait jamais eu énormément d'amis. Il était généralement considéré comme un être froid, vide de sentiments, parfois cruel… ce qui n'était pas l'exacte vérité car Sevérus pouvait se montrer bien différent de cette personne connue de tous, mais rare étaient ceux qui le savaient. Rogue avait rencontré Jessy Tobs en sixième année à Poudlard, c'était un garçon intelligent, de bonne famille tout comme lui mais qui était timide, souvent froid… un peu comme lui. Jessy était arrivé à Poudlard seulement pour sa sixième année, prenant auparavant des cours particulier. A l'époque, Sevérus n'avait aucun ami à l'école, seulement des connaissances dirons nous… personnes ne voulaient vraiment être avec lui en tant qu'ami car personne ne souhaitait se mettre à dos James Potter et sa bande. Un jour que James lui faisait d'habituelles misères, Jessy s'était interposé et s'était même battu contre James. De là était né le début d'une amitié. Jessy et Sevérus avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et était devenu tout deux Mangemorts à la sortie de leurs études. Et tout comme lui, il fut forcé à devenir vampire, quelques mois après Sevérus. Jessy fut le premier des deux à se détourner du Seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi à retourner sur le droit chemin. Sevérus le perdit de vue pendant une année entière avant de passer lui-même de « l'autre côté ». Il avait alors reprit le contact et bien qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'occasionnellement, ils étaient toujours de très bons amis. Une chance pour Sevérus, Jessy avait un calice.

Harry remonta à la tour de Griffondor, il ne restait qu'une heure de cours avant la fin de la journée et il ne voyait pas réel intérêt d'y aller, de toute manière il n'aurait rien écouté au cours vu son état. Il alla s'asseoir par terre, près du feu, à réfléchir. Ron arriva une heure plus tard : Harry fut surprit car généralement une petite collation était servie dans la Grande Salle pour les élèves à 17h et Ron ne la manquait pour rien au monde.

« Ba qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama Harry. Il remarqua que le pull de Ron était déchiré.

« Hagrid nous à encore fait approcher de trop prêt les créatures soient disant « gentilles »… Je suis venu me changer. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me reposais un peu… » Murmura t-il tout en reportant son intention sur le feu.

Ron remarqua tout de suite que son ami allait mal, il vint alors s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu as été au ministère c'est bon ? »

« Oui, c'est fait. »

« Fudge va te laisser tranquille ? »

« Je pense oui. »

« Et ça te rend triste parce que… » Ron prit un air interrogé qui fit sourire son ami.

« Ça ne me rend pas triste, je suis content au contraire. »

« Et bien alors quel est le problème ? »

Harry fixa un moment son ami.

« Tu jures de ne pas me faire le coup du je te l'avais dit tu aurais mieux fais d'aller à l'Azily. »

« Ah… c'est Rogue… je dirais rien c'est promit. »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Il commence déjà à te faire souffrir ? »

« Non… c'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes avec lui… »

« Qui n'en n'aurait pas ! » S'exclama Ron en riant doucement, mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant l'air sombre de son ami. « Raconte moi. »

« Tu te souviens qu'un vampire et un calice forment un couple ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que justement j'avais dit à Rogue que je n'étais pas homosexuel et… »

« Mon dieu tu vas pas me dire qu'il a fait quelque chose de…qu'il t'a forcé à… »

« Non, non rien de tout ça je t'assure. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il dominerait notre couple. »

« Oui, je me souviens que tu m'en avais parlé. »

« Et bien je n'aurais pas cru que ça se passerait comme ça c'est tout… »

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas bien comprendre. Harry lui expliqua alors l'attitude de Sevérus depuis ces deux derniers jours. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter, Ron était furieux après Rogue et le rabaissait en le traitant de tous les noms, mais cela ne remontait pas vraiment le moral d'Harry…

De son côté Sevérus frappa à la porte de son ami Jessy Tobs. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il afficha un large sourire et lui fit l'accolade :

« Ça alors Sev ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt ! Mais ça me fait plaisir ! Entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. »

Jessy le mena au salon (luxueux et chaleureux – un feu de cheminée allumé).

« Assis toi. »

« Merci. »

« Je te sers un peu de thé ? »

« Volontiers merci. »

Au fond du salon se trouvait un escalier en marbre : un homme y descendit.

« Tiens, salut Sevérus. »

« Bonjour Tomas. »

Thomas était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Son regard était très expression, la finesse de ses traits le rendait très beau et son corps mince mais légèrement musclé à croquer…

« Je vais au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai pleins de choses à voir ! Je reviens ce soir ! »

Il s'approcha de Jessy et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard si possible. »

« Non, non… salut Sevérus. »

« Au revoir Tomas. »

Une fois ce dernier partit, Rogue eu un sourire : « toujours aussi vif ? »

« Toujours ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Alors mon cher Sevérus dis moi donc ce qui t'emmène chez moi ! Tu es venu il y a quelques jours, je ne m'attendais pas à une nouvelle visite si rapidement. » Il afficha un large sourire. « Je pari que ton calice te joue des tours… »

Rogue eu un vague rire.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Dit-il tout en se mettant à rire.

« Non c'est bon. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Je voulais te parler de quelques petites choses… je sais que tout cela est très ressent pour moi… mais Potter à un caractère tellement…explosif. »

« Il a du mal à se faire à sa condition de calice ? »

« Surtout au rapport dominant/dominé. Et je crains fort que ça tourne mal. »

« C'est vrai que c'est une situation ambiguë et difficilement gérable pour ton côté…vampire. Mais je pense qu'il s'y ferra, après tout personne n'aime être dominé. Ça n'a pas été des plus facile avec Tomas au départ… il nous a fallut du temps pour que nous réussissions à nous mettre d'accord sur le rôle que nous devions tenir l'un et l'autre dans notre couple. »

« Je sais oui, mais Tomas a il me semble une personnalité beaucoup plus facile que celle de mon calice. »

« Je pense que tu te fais du soucis pour rien, si tu es compréhensif et attentionné envers lui, il s'y ferra et acceptera. »

Rogue releva un sourcil, septique.

« Oh ne me fais pas ça… » Dit-il tout en éclatant de rire. « Celui qui ne pourrait pas être attentionné et compréhensif envers un autre. Je te connais par cœur Sev et je sais que si aujourd'hui Harry Potter est ton calice, c'est que tu en avais envie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne le répèterais pas. »

« J'ai fait ça parce que sinon il allait droit au casse pipe et pour d'autres raisons…utilitaires. »

« Peut être que ces raisons t'ont fait prendre la décision de t'occuper de lui, je veux bien le croire, mais si tu le détestais autant que cela, tu n'aurais jamais accepté de t'enchaîner à lui, jamais. Tu sais très bien comme moi que tu l'aurais laissé partir sans regrets ! Et de toute manière même à supposé que tu es fait cela par charité et bonté d'âme et même supposons que Dumbledore t'ai obligé, si tu ne ressentais vraiment rien pour ton calice tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, à boire le thé avec moi, tout en me demandant déjà conseil alors que cela ne fait que quelques jours que tu as prit à un calice. » Il bu une gorgée de thé. « N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Rogue eu un grognement pour réponse, ce qui fit rire son ami.

« Bon plus sérieusement que veux tu ? Tomas je suppose ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien qu'Harry le rencontre, je me disais que s'ils s'entendaient bien ils deviendraient amis et mon calice pourrait lui parler un peu. »

« Oui bien sûr c'est une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas tous les deux un week-end ? Le manoir est grand, il y a de la place. Comme ça ils auront le loisir d'apprendre un peu à se connaître. »

« Au fait Harry, que vas-tu faire pour Sirius ? » Demanda Ron, toujours assit près de lui.

« Je ne sais… » Murmura t-il, l'air inquiet. « Il va être furieux…très furieux… »

« Peut être pas. » Marmonna Ron d'une voix peu convaincante.

« Je vais lui écrire une lettre, mais si ça se trouve, il sait déjà, Dumbledore lui a peut être dit. »


	6. Chapter 6 première fois

Chapitre 6 : première fois

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva une heure plus tôt afin de se rendre aux cachots pour nourrir son vampire. Ce fut un peu nerveux qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau…

Personne ne répondit. Harry se risqua à tenter d'ouvrir la porte ce qu'il pu faire sans problème. Il entra et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Il alla jusqu'à l'entrée des appartements de Rogue, prononça le mot de passe et pénétra le lieu. Il eu le souffle coupé en voyant Rogue au lit, parfaitement endormit, le draps légèrement baissé laissant apparaître un dos musclé.

Harry se racla la gorge, gêné.

« Sevérus ? » Murmura t-il.

Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et releva la tête vers lui.

« J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas de soucis. » Lança t-il tout en se levant. Il sortit du lit et Harry se retrouva face à un Sevérus Rogue complètement nu. Il eu le souffle coupé et se retourna brusquement, ayant vaguement eu le temps de voir les différentes parties du corps de son vampire. Il se surprit à réagir à cette vu ou plutôt il surprit une certaine partie de son anatomie réagir… il se gifla mentalement tout en se disant en boucle qu'il était hétérosexuel.

« Tu es hétéro ! Parfaitement hétéro ! Tu détestes Rogue ! Tu as fait ça parce que tu n'avais pas le choix ! Tu devrais avoir envie de vomir en le voyant comme ça ! Tu es hétéro ! »

Rogue fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé : il enfila un vieux pantalon mais garda volontairement son torse nu : Harry était son calice, il éprouvait de plus en plus de désir à son sujet et il comptait bien le mettre dans son lit afin de se libérer de toutes ses pulsions sexuelles. Et une chose était sur, même si son calice s'efforçait de contrôler et nier ses propres pulsions, il ne pouvait pas resté insensible non plus…

« Viens il faut que je boive ton sang. »

Harry se retourna doucement et avança vers Rogue, ce dernier lui effleura les fesses volontairement et Harry s'assit sur le lit de son vampire avec l'idée qu'il allait probablement se passer quelque chose de louche. Il s'allongea et Rogue s'allongea sur lui. Harry se sentit gêné, il aurait préféré qu'il fasse comme d'habitude et se contente de s'asseoir sur le côté. Rogue déboutonna la chemise de son élève et ce dernier tourna la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Sevérus lécha doucement le cou de son calice et Harry frissonna. Il le mordit et commença à avaler son sang. Très vite la sensation agréable de départ se transforma en plaisir et Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement : c'était encore plus agréable que la dernière fois. Il sentit sans difficulté son pénis se dresser mais sur le moment il ne s'en soucia pas. Rogue se cala entre ses jambes et passa sa main gauche sous la chemise de son élève. Harry fut surprit mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'en être encore plus excité. La main de Rogue monta doucement jusqu'à lui caresser la poitrine ce qui fit gémir un peu plus le calice. Sevérus commença à redescendre doucement sa main pour arriver jusqu'à son pantalon : il l'ouvrit et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry le repoussa.

« Non laisse moi ! » S'écria t-il.

Rogue le fixa un moment le regard noir, l'air furieux. Il se leva et partit de la pièce.

Harry resta un moment sur le lit, à essayer de ce calmer. Il avait eu peur. Une fois sa respiration revenue à la norme, il réalisa que son vampire n'avait pas fini ce qu'il avait commencé et qu'il était…frustré. C'était plus fort que lui il éprouvait du désir pour Rogue mais il avait peur de se laisser aller à ses sentiments, peur de faire quelque chose d'immoral qu'il regretterait tôt ou tard. La tension retomba et il se sentit calmé bien que toujours frustré. Au bout d'un long moment il sortit de la chambre, trouvant Rogue à son bureau, entrain de massacrer des copies d'élèves à coup d'encre rouge. Il était toujours torse nu. Harry s'avança doucement vers lui puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se plaça derrière Rogue et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Rogue, totalement surprit, cessa d'écrire et s'immobilisa.

« Je te demande pardon Sevérus je… j'ai eu peur. »

« Je sais que tu en as envie Harry. Ne le ni pas. »

Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Je… j'ai l'impression que c'est mal. »

« Tu es mon calice et moi ton vampire nous sommes un couple il n'y a rien de mal à avoir envie de sexe Harry. »

Rogue ne le remarqua pas, mais Harry s'était mit à rougir fortement.

« Le faite que je sois un homme ou que je sois plus vieux n'a rien d'important ce qui compte c'est les émotions et sentiments du moment. »

Harry écouta sagement son vampire et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il lui donna un baisé dans le cou, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Rogue afficha un sourire et lui prit le bras. Il le tira vers lui et le cala entre le bureau et lui-même, entre ses jambes. Harry était debout, adossé au bureau. Rogue, toujours assit, déboutonna le pantalon de son calice. Ce dernier mort de trouille se sentit trembler mais toutefois, il ne bougea pas. Sevérus baissa le pantalon puis le sous vêtement d'Harry qui rougit fortement lorsqu'il trouva son membre nu exposé au yeux de son vampire qui le regardait intensément. Rogue eu un sourire étrange et donna un simple petit cou de langue dessus : le pénis d'Harry se leva instantanément ; Commença alors pour lui une douce torture… Rogue prenait plaisir à sucer doucement le membre, s'arrêter puis recommencer. Harry lui s'accrochait par ses mains au bureau tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort. C'était encore bien meilleur que lorsqu'il se faisait mordre. Rogue le poussa doucement en arrière et Harry se retrouva allongé sur le bureau, les fesses dépassant du bord. Sevérus le caressa doucement puis sans qu'Harry s'en rende compte jeta un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

Cette fois-ci il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Il écarta les jambes de son calice et prit le membre en bouge sauvagement arrachant à cris à son propriétaire. Instinctivement, Harry commença à donner de petits coups de hanche en même temps que Sevérus lui faisait sa petite affaire. Très vite il monta au summum de l'excitation et se libéra. Rogue qui craignait que son calice ne regrette son geste trop vite et se referme ne le laissa pas reprendre son souffle : s'il s'arrêtait maintenant Harry allait réaliser ce qu'il faisait et le repousser et s'il le repoussait il n'aurait plus la chance d'aller jusqu'au bout et de le pénétrer. Il lui retira sa chemise et Harry se retrouva donc totalement nu, il commença à embrasser doucement son torse tout en faisant glisser son propre pantalon a terre. Harry remarqua qu'il était entrain de se déshabiller mais il n'écoutait à ce moment que son désir et ne le repoussa pas. Cette fois-ci, il regarda. Il regarda le corps de son vampire dans son entier et Sevérus se mit à rire en voyant l'érection qui saisit Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et ferma la porte des appartements à clé. Rogue commença à le caresser et Harry se risqua à poser ses mains sur lui. Sevérus fut amusé par la timidité de son calice et attrapa sa main pour la mettre directement sur son pénis. Harry rougit fortement une nouvelle fois mais il l'effleura à plusieurs reprises afin de le « découvrir ». Rogue ouvrit en silence le tiroir de la commode près du lit et en sortit un lubrifiant. Il remarqua qu'Harry commençait de nouveau à avoir peur alors sans hésiter il écarta les jambes de ce dernier et prit son pénis en bouche. Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à gémir. Rogue finit par laisser le membre de coté et Harry eu un sursaut en sentant deux doigts le pénétrer. Il trouva la sensation étrange mais excitante.

« Alors on ne veut toujours pas ? » Murmura Rogue à son oreille d'une voix étrangement sensuelle. Pour seule réponse Harry lui mordilla docilement l'oreille : Sevérus y vit une invitation définitive au rapport sexuel et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il le pénétra et Harry se redit tout en gémissant mais cette fois-ci de douleur. Rogue s'immobilisa.

« Reste calme ça va passer. »

_Grrrr… ça se fini en plein suspense juste histoire de nous torturer un peu plus longtemps… lol Alors ça vous plait toujours ?? _


	7. Chapter 7 les reactions

Chapitre 7

Rogue attendit quelques instants que son Calice se décontracte, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir et ne voulant pas lui donner un mauvais souvenir de cette expérience. Et ce pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait lui laisser aucune raison de regretter son geste ou de ne plus vouloir le réitérer.

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue droite du garçon et Sevérus la lécha doucement avant de le caresser, déviant sa main vers ses lèvres avec une gentillesse inconnue jusqu'à présent ; Harry afficha un vague sourire, appréciant énormément ce simple geste de douceur. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et Rogue entreprit de débuter de doux coups de rein arrachant à son calice de petits cris, d'abord de douleur puis de plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Harry ne souffrait plus, il se laissa aller à satisfaire son désir sexuel qui était désormais devenu également celui de son partenaire. Ses mouvements de rein se firent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus secs alors qu'il l'embrassait sauvagement. Les deux sorciers criaient de plaisir et au moment ultime, celui où Sevérus sentit l'instant délicieux de la libération, il mordit de nouveau son Calice lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir ainsi que la libération…

Pendant quelques instants, on entendit seulement leurs respirations haletantes. Sevérus s'était allongé à côté de Harry, tous deux étaient en sueur. Une fois calmé, Rogue se tourna doucement vers son Calice : un moment clé allait se produire. Comment le jeune homme allait-il réagir à ces instants de passion ? Le vampire se pencha au dessus de lui et regarda un moment ses yeux : ils étaient pétillants. Son regard descendit lentement pour entrevoir un sourire ainsi qu'une lèvre qu'on mordillait.

« Alors monsieur Potter ? Vos premières impressions ? »

Harry éclata de rire. Rogue, complètement satisfait et désormais rassuré ce mit à rire à son tour.

Harry aimait beaucoup quand il souriait.

Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, tremblant encore de plaisir… A ce moment précis, il ne se demandait plus si c'était bien où mal d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un compagnons plus âgé, si c'était bien ou mal de le faire avec un homme… tout ce qu'il retenait c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit à de telle sensation de plaisir.

Plaisir… le mot semblait si faible à l'heure actuelle.

Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été si doux avec lui. Et maintenant que l'acte sexuel avait été fait, il avait la sensation d'être complet, c'était comme s'il avait été frustré depuis le début de sa condition de Calice et que maintenant, il allait parfaitement bien. Très bien même. Heureux.

« Je ne sais pas quel mot pourrait décrire ce que ça m'a fait. » Murmura t-il les joues rougies.

« Vraiment ? » Murmura Sevérus d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille, leurs corps nu se touchant à peine.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de lécher doucement ses lèvres. Sevérus sourit et amena sa propre langue à sa rencontre. Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'un silence s'installe. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, bien au contraire, c'était un silence de plénitude. Harry se redressa lentement et Rogue se poussa.

« Je dois aller en cours. » Murmura t-il tout en se retournant.

Rogue se redressa immédiatement et se colla à lui tout en prenant le membre de son Calice de sa main droite. Il le caressa doucement et Harry ferma les yeux.

« Je te ferais un mot d'excuse pour ta première heure… » Murmura t-il. « Si tu le veux bien sûr. » Ajouta t-il avant de le lâcher.

Harry se mit sur le dos, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Je reste si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » Murmura t-il. « C'est toi le vampire. »

Rogue sourit face à cette docilité soudaine et l'embrassa avec fougue, laissant déjà ses mains se balader sur le corps nu de son élève. Ses mains descendirent de son cou à son torse, allant toujours plus bas. Instinctivement, Harry écarta lentement les jambes et Sevérus s'allongea sur lui, bien heureux de pouvoir recommencer quelque chose qui l'obsédait depuis quelques jours… de plus, ainsi, les risques qu'Harry décide de le rejeter ou de rejeter le sex seraient quasiment nulles. De plus, pour la toute première fois, Harry venait de se soumettre volontairement.

« Quoi comment ça il reste ? » S'exclama Ombrage d'une voix si aigu qu'elle s'étrangla légèrement.

« Il y a eu… un changement de programme. » Murmura Fudge d'une voix désespérée.

« Potter va devoir rester à Poudlard. »

« Mais enfin… c'est incompréhensible tout… tout avait été prévu ! Même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas intervenir ! »

« Oui mais nous n'avions pas imaginé que mes propres lois me mettraient au pied du mûr ! » Lança t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Potter est un Calice. »

Les yeux d'Ombrage s'exorbitèrent.

« Co… comment ça un Calice ?! »

« C'est un Calice c'est tout, j'ai procédé à la vérification et il est enregistré désormais. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet, bien malheureusement. »

« Mais… mais… enfin… ça n'oblige en rien… »

« C'est Sevérus Rogue son vampire. Et il m'est impossible de le muter hors de Poudlard. J'ai veillé à tout régler de manière très officielle à son entrée à l'école ! Avec sa condition de vampire et ex Mangemort je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et je n'ai accepté de lui offrir un poste de professeur uniquement parce que nous lui devions une faveur par rapport… à ce qu'il a fait pour nous par le passé. Mais j'ai tellement veillé à le contrôler que je me retrouve aujourd'hui piégé par mes propres règles ! » Il serra les poings. « Et puis même… les lois concernant les vampires et leurs Calices sont très strictes, je ne peux en aucun cas les séparer. C'est sans échappatoire. »

« Enfin il doit bien y avoir un moyen… Potter est une entrave à notre plan nous… »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! » S'énerva t-il. « Ne croyez vous pas que je ne suis pas conscient des soucis que cela va m'apporter ! Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Ils sont ensemble depuis l'année dernière en plus. »

« Et par rapport au fait que Potter est un élève de l'école ? On ne peut rien tirer de ça ? Après tout un vampire a des relations sexuelles avec son Calice et les relations entre professeurs et élèves sont bien évidemment interdites. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple... la situation est ambiguë. C'est interdit entre professeur et élève mais c'est normal entre vampire et Calice, et aucune loi n'interdit à un professeur de prendre un élève pour calice. Et si aucune loi n'interdit cela c'est parce que Sevérus Rogue est un cas unique ! En tant normal un vampire ne serait jamais devenu professeur dans une école ou des centaines d'enfants son présents ! J'ai été faible, je n'aurais jamais du céder aux caprices de Dumbledore ! Dans un procès nos chances de faire virer Rogue pour pouvoir le muter à l'Azily sont proches de zéro. »

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant alors ? »

« Surveiller Potter. Et ça sera à vous de le faire. Il faut qu'il cesse de parler sans cesse de Voldemort ou qu'il veuille avertir toute la population. »

« Et s'il refuse de se taire ? »

« Alors nous changerons de méthodes… » Murmura t-il.

Un vase vola dans l'air et se brisa contre le mur.

Des jurons s'élevèrent.

« Sirius je t'en pris calme toi ! » S'écria Rémus. « Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une maladie voyons… »

« Pas de quoi en faire une maladie ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « PAS DE QUOI EN FAIRE UNE MALADIE ! » Sirius se leva de sa chaise et la jeta contre le mur. « Mon filleul, le fils de James mon meilleur ami vient de devenir Calice de Sevérus Rogue et tu veux que je reste calme ! »

« Ecoute Rogue ne l'a pas obligé il… »

« Depuis quand le sais tu ? »

« Sirius… »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ecoute je… »

« DEPUIS QUAND ? » Hurla t-il.

« Depuis la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il est devenu Calice, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je savais que tu allais mal le prendre. » Expliqua t-il doucement.

Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Ecoute c'était le seul moyen… »

« Non c'est faux ! Il y en avait un autre ! J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je pourrais m'occuper de lui, que toi et moi nous lui enseignerions le combat et la magie comme il se doit ! Il aurait quitté Poudlard et serait venu à nos côtés. »

« Sirius tu sais parfaitement qu'Harry doit rester à Poudlard… et puis si on avait fait cela, on n'aurait pas pu donner d'explications au Ministère puisque tu es recherché… et même en disant que c'est moi qui m'occuperais de lui ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, puisque le Ministre avait déjà prévu de l'envoyer là bas. Il aurait fallut faire… faire disparaître Harry… ça équivaut à une déclaration de guerre avec le Ministre ! Harry aurait du vivre caché loin de tout, tu sais qu'il aurait été malheureux. »

« Il nous aurait eu nous… » Murmura t-il.

« Bien sur oui mais pense aux conséquences qu'il aurait subi… tu sais que ça n'aurait pas été bien pour lui. »

Sirius, la mine sombre, alla chercher sa chaise et se rassit. Il posa ses mains sur son visage avant de soupirer, l'air triste.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant… et Rogue… Rogue va lui faire perdre toute son innocence… il va le faire souffrir… et il va… avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui… mon dieu si James… James voyait ça… il ne me le pardonnerait pas… » Murmura t-il, larmes aux yeux.

Rémus resta silencieux, la gorge serrée.

« Il serrait temps d'oublier les vieilles rancoeurs tu ne crois pas ? Harry a prit la meilleur décision je pense… tu sais ce qu'il lui serait arrivé s'il avait fini a l'Azily… »

« Harry ne m'en a même pas parlé… »

« Il a sûrement eu peur Sirius… tu imagines quelle décision il a du prendre… et il devait se douter que tu serais furieux et contre cette idée… »

Un léger silence s'abattit sur la pièce durant quelques secondes.

« Harry est un homme aujourd'hui, il peut prendre ses propres décisions et s'il a accepté c'est qu'il en a parlé avec Rogue et qu'il a bien réfléchit à la situation sinon il n'aurait jamais dit oui. Il faut que tu acceptes son choix, tu sais qu'il tient énormément à toi… il a besoin de toi si tu l'abandonnes… »

« Je ne compte pas l'abandonner… »

« Je n'en doute pas Sirius, mais en tout cas il faut que tu sois à ses côtés. C'est ton devoir de parrain de veiller sur lui. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que je vais veiller sur lui… je vais même surveiller de près cette nouvelle relation et si j'apprends que l'autre graisseux lui a fait du mal je lui ferais tellement mal que c'est à genou qu'il lui demandera pardon. » Il marqua une pause. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que… qu'il va passer… le reste de sa vie avec Rogue ? »

« Il y a une relation spéciale entre un Calice et son vampire, si ça se trouve il sera très heureux. De toute manière, seul le temps nous le dira, en attendant tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est veiller sur lui et le soutenir. »

Sirius acquiesça, le regard brillant.

Harry se mit à courir, il était en retard. Heureusement, Rogue lui avait fait un mot d'excuses pour son absence à la première heure de cours de Métamorphose. Il frappa à la porte, et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard. » Dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

« Excusez moi professeur… j'ai un mot. »

McGonagall redressa ses lunettes et lui fit signe de venir. Minerva déplia le message et le parcouru des yeux. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, cherchant à paraître calme et innocent : il ne savait même pas ce que Rogue avec écrit dans son message.

« Bien monsieur Potter, vous pouvez aller à votre place. » Elle lui accorda un sourire qu'Harry lui rendit maladroitement avant de s'exécuter. Il alla à la dernière place libre, au fond de la classe à côté d'une élève de Serpentard avec laquelle il n'avait jamais parlé. Il sortit ses affaires et McGonagall reprit son cours. Durant l'heure de travail, Harry ne fut pas bien attentif, il ne cessait de penser à Rogue et à ce qui venait de se produire… deux fois. Par moment il se sentait rougir en repensant à tout cela mais il ne regrettait pas d'être passé à l'acte, se sentant déjà presser de retourner s'aventurer au royaume du plaisir…

Ron et Hermione virent le rejoindre à la fin du cours.

« Où étais tu passé ? » S'exclama Hermione, intrigué.

Harry se sentit rougir, ne sachant pas s'il aurait le courage de dire à ses amis ce qu'il avait fait.

« J'étais avec Sevérus. » Murmura t-il. « Il devait boire et… on est resté un peu ensemble après. »

« Ah d'accord, et ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, oui, mieux que jamais. » S'exclama t'il avec un sourire amusé.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry et Ron se mirent ensemble, Hermione deux rangées plus bas.

Harry tripota maladroitement son crayon, il avait bien envie de dire à son meilleur ami – sans entrer dans les détails bien sur – qu'il venait de vivre une fabuleuse expérience, mais il craignait sa réaction.

Le cours débuta et la salle de cours était étrangement silencieuse. La plus part des élèves étaient avachis sur leur table face à ce cours soporifique, luttant contre le sommeil…

« Ron… »

« Mmm » Marmonna ce dernier, presque endormit.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sevérus… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« On a… on l'a fait. »

Ron se redressa brusquement tout en criant « quoi ? ». Les regards convergèrent alors vers leur table et les deux sorciers se sentirent mal alaise.

« Et bien que vous arrive t-il monsieur Weasley ? » Questionna le professeur.

« Rien… excusez moi monsieur… »

« Bien alors je reprends mais soyez un peu plus attentif. »

Le cours reprit et Ron se rapprocha de son ami, parlant à mi voix.

« Comment ça vous l'avez fait ? »

« Ba… on l'a fait c'est tout… il ne m'a pas forcé. »

« Tu veux dire que vous avez… couché ensemble ? » Murmura t-il tout en grimaçant.

« Oui… mais je t'en pris essaye d'oublier quelques instants que c'est Rogue… il n'est pas pareil quand on est tous les deux… »

« Oui pardon excuse moi, c'est juste que… ça me fait bizarre… et puis c'est un homme… enfin je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité je t'assure mais c'est un peu étrange… je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Je comprends parfaitement. »

« Et c'était… c'était comment ? »

Harry eut un rire amusé.

« Et bien au début assez étrange… un peu douloureux aussi mais au final c'était fantastique, vraiment. »

Ron observa son ami, et fini par afficher un sourire.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec des yeux si pétillants. »

Harry se mit à rougir.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à cette idée je pense tu sais, mais si tu es heureux comme ça alors je l'accepterais. »

« Merci Ron. »

La journée passa tranquillement, Harry était d'excellente humeur et rien ne semblait pouvoir démonter son moral. L'après midi se terminait par un cours d'une heure de potion et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Harry se mit au premier rang. Bien sur, durant tout le cours Rogue paru froid et sévère comme à l'accoutumé mais cela sembla amuser le Griffondor.

Le lendemain matin, il se rendit rapidement aux appartements de Rogue afin qu'il puisse boire son sang.

« Tu es matinal ! » S'exclama Rogue, encore sous les couvertures.

« Ron ronflait… je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Sevérus lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre et c'est le cœur battant à toute allure qu'il alla à ses côtés. Rogue le fit s'asseoir sur lui, a califourchon. Harry se sentit rougir légèrement et se baissa doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que son cou se trouve au niveau de la bouche de son vampire. Tendit que Rogue buvait le sang de son Calice, il entreprit de commencer à le déshabiller, Harry se laissa faire et se retrouva rapidement nu.

« J'étais surpris hier… en cours, tu étais au premier rang. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Pour une fois j'étais content de te voir… mais ne t'y habitues pas trop… »

Rogue se mit à rire.

« En tout cas les cours de potions ne seront plus jamais les mêmes maintenant… tu auras beau être sévère et froid avec tout le monde et même avec moi, j'aurais toujours en tête une image de toi avec un sourire et complètement nu. » Marmonna t-il avec un sourire avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

Rogue l'embrassa.

« Je vais devoir être plus sévère avec toi-même en tant que vampire alors si je veux continuer à me faire respecter. » Expliqua t-il d'un air amusé.

D'un geste quelque peu maladroit Harry lui rendit son baiser avant de dire qu'il aimait plus le vampire que le professeur. Et ce fut sur ce que Rogue fit basculer son Calice en arrière avant de lui faire l'amour.

Harry s'allongea doucement contre Rogue, le souffle court. Le vampire laissa ses doigts glisser le long du dos de Harry et ce dernier ferma les yeux sous ses caresses. Sevérus avait très rapidement remarqué que son calice aimait tout particulièrement lorsqu'il était doux avec lui, qu'il lui faisait des caresses.

« Au fait, le week-end prochain j'aimerais qu'on sorte. »

Harry se redressa, surprit.

« Qu'on sorte ? »

« Oui, enfin normalement les élèves ne quittent pas Poudlard tu le sais bien, mais comme je suis ton vampire et professeur ici, Dumbledore a bien voulu me donner sa permission de te sortir de l'école. A titre exceptionnel bien sur, il n'aime pas te savoir dehors sans toutes les protections appropriés. »

« On va aller où ? »

« J'aimerais te faire rencontrer deux personnes. Jessy et Tomas. »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Jessy est un très bon ami à moi. Nous nous sommes connu à Poudlard et nous nous voyons de temps en temps… C'est un vampire. Et Tomas est son Calice. »

Harry se redressa un peu plus, son attention parfaitement captée.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, et je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être le rencontrer… après tout c'est un Calice comme toi… il n'y en a pas énormément à notre époque donc je me suis dit que ça serait bien que vous vous connaissiez. Avec un peu de chance vous deviendrez ami et puis il est Calice depuis plusieurs années, donc si tu as des questions des interrogations il pourra y répondre. Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez ! Et Jessy est un homme exceptionnel, je veux te présenter à lui. »

Harry afficha un large sourire, bien heureux d'avoir l'occasion de rencontrer un autre Calice et qui plus est plus expérimenté que lui.

« Ça serait fantastique ! J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. »

Sevérus sourit, satisfait, il avait espéré qu'Harry réagisse ainsi.

« Bien alors nous partirons samedi matin et nous rentrerons dimanche soir. »

« D'accord ! »

Bien que la journée avait débuté de manière agréable, les choses devinrent plus difficiles pour le jeune sorcier. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, la plus part des élèves y étaient déjà et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui a son entrée. Surprit, il alla s'asseoir à table avec ses amis, entendant des murmures s'élever sur son passage. Par un bref coup d'œil à la table des enseignants, il remarqua que les professeurs le regardaient également, mais de manière plus discrètes. Il prit place à côté de Ron qui lui tendit la gazette tout en lui expliquant que Fudge avait fait une annonce. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et il blanchit légèrement avant de rougir, se sentant extrêmement gêné. Il prit le journal et n'eu aucun mal à trouver l'article le concernant puisqu'il était en première page. L'article était assez long…

« _Du nouveau du côté du Survivant, Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la magie a fait hier soir un nouveau communiqué officiel. Et ce seulement quelques jours après son premier communiqué, révélant ses intentions d'envoyer le jeune Harry Potter à l'Azily, dans la perspective d'un entraînement intensif qui avait – rappelons le – fait polémique à son annonce. En effet le Ministère n'a jusqu'à présent jamais démentie ou confirmé le retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Bien que monsieur le Ministre semblait mettre tout particulièrement l'accent sur le fait que rien ne prouvait que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres était de retour, il avait cependant assuré que des mesures seraient prises afin de protéger la population magique. L'une de ces mesures avait été énoncée la semaine dernière et concernait monsieur Harry Potter qui est à l'origine de la « rumeur » sur le retour du Mage Noir. Le jeune sorcier, que la plupart de la communauté voit comme le sauveur éventuel de la possible nouvelle guerre à venir, devait partir hier soir pour le centre spécialisé en formation magique. Toutefois l'opération ne fut pas réalisée et le Survivant poursuit toujours ses études à Poudlard. Dans son nouveau communiqué, le Ministre de la Magie avoue avoir reçu au dernier moment une information capitale de monsieur Potter qui lui aurait été caché jusqu'à présent. Harry Potter est – depuis quelques mois, selon nos sources – Calice. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le Calice est le partenaire du vampire. Son travail est de le nourrir car le sang du Calice possède des vertus extrêmement bénéfiques pour le vampire. Mais encore une fois la polémique risque bien de s'amplifier, en effet, la raison qui fit qu'Harry Potter ne puisse pas quitter Poudlard est simplement que la loi en vigueur sur les vampires interdit la séparation du vampire et de son Calice car aucun des deux ne peut survivre sans l'autre. Cela signifierait donc probablement que le vampire du Survivant résiderait à Poudlard même. L'éventualité étant bien sur qu'un professeur soit le dit vampire. Le Ministre n'a pas tenu à s'aventurer sur cette question, mettant en avant qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler en détail la vie privé d'une personne sans son consentement. L'identité du vampire reste donc pour le moment inconnue. Nous ferons l'impasse sur les questions éthiques que poseraient cette situation si le futur nous confirmait qu'un enseignant était le vampire de monsieur Potter : un vampire et un Calice forme un couple et on une vie privé identique à celle de deux personnes vivants conjointement et ce sur tous les plans, sexualité comprise. _

_Toutefois il reste à savoir quelles seront donc les mesures promissent par le Ministère afin de protéger la communauté magique qui attend toujours des réponses à ses interrogations sur les rumeurs encourues depuis la mort mystérieuse de Cédric Diggory… _»

Harry resta figé, sans voix. Il savait que le Ministre dirait qu'il est un Calice, mais il n'avait pas réellement songé à cela. Il se sentit rougir, mort de honte. Ce n'était pas tant sa condition de Calice qui le dérangeait, au contraire, pour le moment, cela lui plaisait : l'idée dérangeante était que tout le monde allait savoir qu'il était soumis à un vampire qui avait des rapports sexuels avec lui. Harry se leva, sans un mot et fit demi tour : il devait quitter cette salle tout de suite, l'air y était bien trop lourd et irrespirable. Ron et Hermione se levèrent et Ronald lança un regard à son amie avant de murmurer « je m'en occupe ». Il partit en courant et rattrapa son ami qui s'était adossé contre le mur d'un couloir.

« Ça va ? »

« A ton avis… » Marmonna Harry.

« C'était à prévoir… tu savais que Fudge allait le dire… »

« Oui je sais mais je ne m'y était pas préparé… tu as vu comment tout le monde me regarde ? »

« Ba vu l'article… les gens sont surpris… »

« J'ai même pas lu le deuxième paragraphe. » Cracha t-il.

Ron vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Il explique ce qu'est concrètement un Calice. »

« Super… il dit quoi ? »

« … »

« Ba vas y dit le moi. » Murmura t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Ça parle du lien magique, et du fait que le vampire et le Calice ont des relations sexuelles et aussi que le Calice est quelqu'un de plutôt… de plutôt soumis du moins à son vampire. »

Harry ferma les yeux, l'expression douloureuse, tout en tapant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

« Super… »

« Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais il faut mieux que tu essayes d'oublier ça. De toute manière ça ne changera rien à la situation. Ce n'est pas mal d'être un Calice tu le sais. »

Harry acquiesça doucement, peu convaincu.

Le premier cours de la journée était avec Hagrid, Harry se sentit rassuré, il savait qu'Hagrid ne le jugerait pas, bien au contraire. A son arrivé, le géant lui accorda un clin d'œil et un sourire fraternel qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur au point d'en sourire. Mais le cours fut plutôt long car il se passait avec les Serpentard qui ne cessaient pas de rire en le regardant – Draco le premier bien évidemment.

« Tu sais moi je trouve ça cool que tu sois un Calice. » Murmura une voix derrière lui tendit qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire mordre par l'animal qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Oh Neville c'est toi… merci c'est gentil. »

« Je le pense tu sais, j'ai lu des livres sur les Calices et leur vampire et je trouve que c'est une relation si original et si profonde… »

Harry se força à sourire et se retourna, ne voulant pas parler de cela maintenant.

A la fin du cours, il fut le premier à partir, sans même attendre Ron et Hermione. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul… il restait dix minutes avait d'aller au prochain cours et il avait besoin de respirer un peu au calme. Mais malheureusement les choses ne semblaient vouloir se dérouler ainsi. Au détour d'un couloir, une voix attira son attention.

« Alors Potter, on recherche son vampire ? Ou plutôt son maître ! »

La personne éclata de rire, suivit par deux autres élèves. Harry se retourna et se trouva face à Draco et ses deux imbéciles d'amis.

« Lâche moi Malefoy ! » Cracha t-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

« Mais c'est qu'il est bien impoli aujourd'hui ! On est de mauvaise humeur on dirait ! Quoi t'as pas eu ta petite partie de jambes en l'air ce matin ? » Il éclata de rire et Harry se retourna, fou de colère. Mais Crabbe et Goyle se trouvait juste face à lui et en moins d'une seconde il se trouva collé dos au mûr. Les deux Serpentard le tenait et Draco s'avança vers lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Alors en faite, le Survivant est une putain ? » Susurra t-il d'une voix raillarde.

« Va te faire voir espèce de… » Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Malefoy lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« La ferme Potter ! Avant j'étais gentil je te laissais me répondre parce que j'avais un minimum de respect pour toi aussi misérable sois tu… mais maintenant je sais que tu n'es qu'une putain, qu'un vulgaire esclave sexuel je ne te laisserais plus me défier ! Pff tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! »

Harry commença à se débattre, luttant contre les deux colosses qui le tenait mais aussi contre la tristesse qui l'envahissait, ne souhaitant en aucun cas paraître faible.

« Je t'emmerde ! » Cracha t-il. Il reçu un deuxième coup de poing et tomba à terre. Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle, sa respiration ayant été coupée.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » S'exclama une voix forte.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la voix, c'était Ombrage. D'une voix mielleuse Malefoy marmonna un « rien il et tombé » avant d'attraper Harry par le col et le tirer afin de le remettre debout. Harry le repoussa tout en lui ordonnant de le lâcher. Ombrage afficha un sourire vicieux – il était évident qu'elle avait vu la scène.

« Monsieur Potter vous êtes bien impoli ! Monsieur Malefoy vous relève et vous le repoussez sans ménagement ! Ça fera 20 points de moins pour votre maison. Et maintenant allez en cours ! Immédiatement ! Et vous les trois Serpentard suivez moi, vous avez cours avec moi il me semble. »

Et sur ceux ils partirent, Harry se rendit lentement à sa salle de classe, le ventre douloureux et le regard triste.


	8. Chapter 8 compréhension

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Et oui me revoilà après une très longue absence! Je suis désolé de vous avoir abandonné ainsi, mais du moins, pour ma propre défense: ce n'est pas moi qui ****écrit**** cette fiction, sans suite, je ne peux pas publier ****loool****! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir un nouveau chapitre!!!!! Perso je l'ai adoré, je pense qu'il va vous plaire et, en plus, pour se faire pardonner, l'auteur l'a fait ****trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès**** long!!! ****Lachez**** vos ****coms**** bisous à tous!**

Le cours à venir était un cours de Potion. Harry entra le dernier et Rogue lui lança un regard inquiet: Harry détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Des murmures s'élevèrent et Rogue fit taire les élèves par un froid et sévère «silence!» qui fit sursauter la moitié de la classe. Durant le cours, Rogue ne cessait d'observer son Calice: ce dernier avait la tête baissé et ne prenait aucune note, il n'avait même pas sortit ses affaires. A la fin du cours, juste avant la sonnerie il s'écria:

«Et bien monsieur Potter ne semble pas d'humeur à travailler aujourd'hui! Vous resterez à la fin du cours, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.»

La cloche sonna et les élèves partirent à toute allure, ravis de quitter le maître de potions qui semblait plus sévère encore que d'habitude.

Une fois le dernier élève partit, Rogue perdit toute sa sévérité et se rendit au près de son Calice.

«Mon dieu Harry mais que s'est-il passé?»

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, surprit.

«Tu n'as pas lu le journal aujourd'hui?» Murmura t-il.

«Si, si… mais j'ai ressentit… quelque chose…»

«Quelque chose?»

«Oui… comme si… il c'était passé un évènement particulier et que tu avais eu besoin de moi. Ce n'était pas très agréable… loin de là… mais ça été trop rapide pour que je puisse avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.»

Harry haussa les épaules tout en baissant les yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry?»

«J'ai mal réagit à l'article du journal c'est tout…» Murmura t-il dans l'espoir que ça suffirait comme explication à son vampire.

«Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile je ne le tolérerais pas.» Coupa t-il d'une voix sévère qui fit sursauter Harry.«Mon devoir en tant que vampire est de te protéger, tout ça est nouveau pour moi aussi, mais je sais que si le vampire doit protéger son Calice il doit, d'une manière ou d'une autre savoir quand il est en danger tout comme toi tu ressens le besoin d'être auprès de moi chaque jour car tu es mon partenaire et ma source d'énergie et de nourriture.»

Harry détourna le regard, mal alaise.

«Que t'es t-il arrivé Harry?»

«…»

«Je t'ordonne de répondre.»

Harry releva doucement les yeux vers lui, son regard était triste.

«Si je te le dis tu vas te mettre en colère et tu vas vouloir me venger et ça ne va qu'empirer les choses. Et ça je ne le veux pas. Je résoudrais seul mes problèmes.»

«Je t'ordonne de répondre.» Se contenta t-il de répéter.

«Je n'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça…»

«Et je n'aime pas avoir à le faire mais c'est toi qui m'y oblige.» Expliqua t-il d'une voix plus douce. «Je suis le vampire je te rappel et je t'ai déjà clairement dit que je dominerais notre couple et pas seulement sur le plan sexuel. Je veux savoir ce qui m'a fait me sentir aussi mal tout à l'heure alors s'il te plait dit le moi.»

Harry nota silencieusement le «sil te plait» qui semblait adoucir la situation.

«Ne m'oblige pas à me soumettre Sevérus… Je ne veux pas te le dire.»

«Navré Harry, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix cette fois-ci.» Murmura t-il.

«S'il te plait…»

«Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de le savoir et de comprendre ce que j'ai ressentit.»

«…»

Rogue abattit son poing sur la table avec violence et Harry sursauta d'une manière spectaculaire.

«Répond moi Harry!»

Il tapa une nouvelle fois sur la table.

«Arrête de faire ça… tu me fais peur.»

«Un vampire protège son Calice par conséquent il ne peut pas le faire souffrir sans se faire souffrir lui-même, mais je suis prêt à ressentir cette impression désagréable une nouvelle fois s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire parler.»

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, le regard brillant:

«Ça veut dire quoi ça? Tu vas me faire mal?»

«Ça veut dire que mon côté vampire est furieux, que je sais que mon Calice a eu besoin de moi, qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose. Et je tiens à le savoir Harry, je suis inquiet pour toi aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que tu ais un peu confiance en moi.» Expliqua t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

«Et que je t'obéisse aussi… je sais.» Murmura t-il.

«C'est dans ma nature de le vouloir je n'y peux rien. Je ne cherche pas à te contrôler, ni à prendre ta liberté Harry il faut que tu le comprennes bien ça. Nous sommes un couple toi et moi et je te respecte et d'ailleurs sans toi je ne peux pas survivre rien que pour cela je te dois beaucoup de respect. Mais ma partie vampire elle n'entend pas les choses de la même manière. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre car c'est tout simplement difficile à expliquer. C'est moi qui domine nos relations sexuelles parce que c'est le vampire qui prend le Calice et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé parce que le vampire à été touché par ce que tu me caches. Je me suis sentit réellement mal tu sais. Chaque fois que le côté vampire est mis en cause ce dernier voudra prendre le dessus sur toi et se faire obéir. Il va falloir que tu essayes de te faire à cette idée et que tu parviennes à distinguer ce qui nous concerne tous les deux en tant qu'Harry Potter et Sevérus Rogue et ce qui concerne le Calice et le vampire.»

«Mais Sevérus et le vampire c'est la même chose. Harry Potter et le Calice c'est pareil aussi. Non? Je ne comprends pas.»

«Si tu préfères il va falloir que tu parviennes à distinguer ce qui concerne Harry Potter et Sevérus Rogue et se qui concerne exclusivement la relation Calice vampire. C'est-à-dire le sex, le lien magique, le sang…»

Harry resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Rogue.

«Ça signifie que tu veux que je sois… soumis par rapport aux choses directement liées à notre relation vampire Calice. C'est bien ça?»

«Oui et c'est quelque chose que tu as accepté le jour où tu as choisi de devenir mon Calice.»

Un léger silence s'installa durant quelques secondes.

«Je répète donc ma question: qu'est s'est-il passé juste avant mon cours?»

«Tu ne feras rien? Tu me laisseras résoudre mon problème?»

Rogue soupira.

«Oui c'est d'accord, je te laisserais faire.»

«Je me suis fais… coincer dans un couloir par Malefoy Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy… m'a frappé au ventre, deux fois.» Expliqua t-il d'une voix tout juste audible.

Sevérus serra les poings.

«Pourquoi ça?»

«A cause de l'article… il était entrain de se moquer de moi et je lui ai dit de la fermer alors il m'a donné un coup de poing dans le ventre enme disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un vulgaire esclave sexuel… une putain… lui parle comme ça et lui coupe la parole.»

«Tu ne t'es pas défendu?» Demanda Rogue d'une voix si douce qu'Harry en fut surprit.

«Les deux autres me tenaient alors je n'ai rien pu faire.»

«Je vois… quelle lâcheté.» Cracha t-il.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un très vague sourire, se sentant soudain heureux de l'attention de Rogue pour lui.

«Tu sais que c'est faux n'est-ce pas?»

«De quoi?»

«Tu n'es pas… un esclave sexuel, ni une putain d'ailleurs. C'est quelque chose dont j'aurais du discuter avec toi… il faut que tu saches que les Calices et les vampires sont rares à notre époque et surtout, les gens «normaux» ne les comprennent pas et justement le fait qu'ils n'y en aient plus beaucoup n'aide pas à rétablir cette image faussé du Calice comme objet sexuel docile du vampire. Les sorciers ne comprennent pas bien la relation magique qui lie un vampire et son calice… et malheureusement ce sont les Calices qui ont tendance à payer les pots cassés…»

Harry resta silencieux, ne voyant pas quoi dire.

«Mais l'important c'est que toi tu saches que c'est faux. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce genre de remarques car je crains fort que d'autres personnes fassent de même… mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi et pour te protéger Harry, toujours.»

Harry releva les yeux vers son vampire et pu lire dans les siens une nette sincérité. Il afficha un sourire, le cœur soudain plus joyeux à cette promesse et une larme coula le long de sa joue suivie par quelques autres. Rogue s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

La semaine passa doucement. Depuis sa discussion avec Rogue, Harry se sentait mieux, mais il fut difficile pour lui de supporter les remarques des élèves sur sa condition de Calice. Harry ne s'était plus trouvé face à Draco depuis le fameux jour, mais, bizarrement, le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi sévère avec lui que ces derniers jours et le blondinet récolta 2h de retenues – chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement voir même jamais. Arriva ensuite le week-end et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de quitter Poudlard quelques temps que aujourd'hui! Sans parler de son excitation à l'idée de rencontrer un autre Calice.

«Nous partons bientôt?»

«Dans quelques minutes, juste le temps que je boucle mon sac.»

«Sevérus…»

«Oui?»

«On a jamais reparlé de… du jour au Ministère quand tu m'as parlé par télékinésie pour que je me laisse mordre.»

Rogue releva la tête, surprit.

«Tu avais entendu?»

«Oui.» Il acquiesça vivement.

«Je croyais avoir parlé dans le vide… c'est arrivé d'autre fois?»

«Heu… non je ne pense pas. Pourquoi?»

«J'essaye régulièrement d'établir le contact mais généralement ça échoue… bien que parfois je perçois quelque unes de tes pensées.»

«C'est étrange… pourquoi n'avoir réussit qu'une seule fois?»

«Je suis entrain de me renseigner à ce sujet justement, si tu veux nous nous entraînerons la semaine prochaine.»

Harry acquiesça vivement tout en souriant.

«Voici l'adresse, tiens prends là. Je passe le premier par la cheminée.»

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient au Manoir de Jessy. Il se trouvait dans un grand salon où Rogue avait bu le thé quelques jours plus tôt. Un jeune homme blond arriva et afficha un large sourire.

«Soyez les bienvenues!»

«Merci Tomas, bonjour.»

«Salut Sevérus!» Lança t-il tout en lui serrant la main. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit une main amicale qu'Harry serra volontiers.

«Et tu dois être le Calice!»

«Oui c'est moi.»

«Enchanté! Je suis Tomas, le Calice de Jessy.»

Après quelques minutes de présentation, les quatre sorciers allèrent au salon boire l'apéritif. Durant cette heure, Harry écouta principalement Sevérus ainsi que Jessy discuter. Ils semblaient être de très bons amis. Tomas, tout comme lui, restait plus ou moins silencieux, jusqu'au moment où il se leva du canapé.

«Je vais aller préparer l'entrée. Tu veux m'aider Harry? Laissons les deux vampires papoter et allons de notre côté discuter.» Il afficha un sourire. «Tu vas pouvoir me dire du mal de Sevérus librement.»

Les quatre sorciers rirent et Harry suivit volontiers Tomas magnifique cuisine aménagée.

«Je trouve que c'est très jolie chez vous, Tomas. Vous avez de la chance.»

Tomas eu un sourire amical.

«Ne me vouvoie pas voyons.» S'exclama-t-il. «Nous avons le même âge.»

Harry rougit légèrement.

«J'ai hésité.» Avoua-t-il. «Mais je ne voulais pas être impoli.»

Ils discutèrent quelques secondes de l'entrée à préparer. C'était une salade et Harry devait découper les tomates tandis que Tomas épluchait les pommes de terre.

«Alors Harry, quel effet ça te fait d'être devenu Calice? Tu aimes ta vie avec Sevérus?»

Harry sourit.

«Oui beaucoup. Enfin disons… que je suis entrain de découvrir. J'ignore si tu le sais mais… je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'être Calice au départ, j'ai accepté un peu… à contre cœur.»

«Oui, Sevérus nous a expliqué.»

«Mais petit à petit… j'ai découvert un tout autre maître des Potions! Doux, gentil et souriant. ET puis il y a…»

«Le lien.»

«Oui, le lien.»

Harry observa Tomas qui acquiesçait avec un sourire disant clairement qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui expliquait. Harry se sentit alors étrangement alaise et bien: pour la toute première fois, quelqu'un qui savait ce que c'était qu'être un Calice était à ses côtés.

«Tu sais Tomas… je suis vraiment heureux de faire ta connaissance!» Avoua Harry tout en rougissant légèrement. «C'est difficile de n'avoir personne autour de soi qui… qui sait vraiment ce que je ressens et qui le comprends. Même quand j'explique à mon meilleur ami… j'ai l'impression de ne pas trouver les bons mots qui exprimeraient ce que je ressens réellement.»

«Et bien tu sais quoi Harry, je suis également ravi de faire ta connaissance. Sincèrement. J'aurais aimé rencontrer un autre Calice moi aussi, au début du moins.Et j'imagine que tu as… des questions?»

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

«J'en ai aucune en tête alors il y a sûrement deux explications possibles: soit j'en ai aucune soit j'en ai tellement que je ne peux même pas en choisir une.»

Tomas éclata de rire.

«Alors c'est moi qui vais te poser quelques questions. Si tu me le permets bien évidemment.»

«Bien sûr oui.»

«Alors, déjà, Sevérus est gentil avec toi?»

Harry sourit.

«Oui, ça peut aller.»

«J'interprète ce «ça peut aller» par un…» Il jeta quelques pommes de terre dans le saladier avant de prendre des œufs dures. «Il est devenu beaucoup plus gentil avec moi maintenant que je suis son Calice comparé au temps où je n'étais que son élève, mais toutefois j'ai découvert que les vampires avaient un sale caractère et que ce sont des foutus dominateurs bornés!»

Harry éclata de rire.

«Oh mon dieu ça c'est vrai!» S'exclama-t-il. Harry sentit une sensation étrange le parcouru, il se sentait comme libéré de prononcer ces mots qu'il n'avait osé que penser pour le moment.

«Bon pour être parfaitement honnête, Sevérus nous en a un peu parlé. Je veux dire… il nous a expliqué que tu avais un peu de mal avec la relation dominant dominer.»

«Il vous a dit ça?» Questionna Harry, légèrement surprit.

«Ne sois pas fâché contre lui surtout. Je t'assure que s'il nous en a parlé c'est uniquement parce qu'il était soucieux. Ce n'était pas pour raconter sa vie ou pour dire du mal de toi. Il tient à toi.»

Harry afficha un sourire timide, touché par ces paroles.

«C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas? De se soumettre.» Murmura Tomas. Sa voix disait clairement qu'il en savait long sur ce rayon. Harry acquiesça, la mine un peu plus triste tout à coup.

«Tu sais, ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver le juste milieu. Un Calice n'est ni de près ni de loin un esclave. Mais il est vrai que le Calice obéit et respecte son vampire plus que tout. Je suis presque certain que par moment… ce n'est pas difficile de te soumettre. Ça a sûrement du arriver.»

Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il se rappelait s'être volontairement soumit après leur tout premier rapport sexuel.

«Oui… ça m'est arrivé… une ou deux fois.»

«Tu verras ça ne deviendra pas un automatisme. Pour être honnête, Jessy et moi nous disputons régulièrement et souvent parce que je veux affirmer mon indépendance ou une position particulière. Il y a d'autres raisons pour nos désaccords, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il m'arrive de ne pas me soumettre à mon vampire. Je suis mon propre maître.»

Il posa son regard sur Harry dont les yeux semblèrent s'enflammer à cette dernière phrase.

«Je suis mon propre maître.» Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. «Mais de temps en temps… je laisse Jessy prendre cette place. Je laisse le vampire dominer le Calice.»

«Jessy et le vampire c'est la même chose non?» Murmura Harry.

«Jessy est un vampire c'est vrai. Il l'est du matin au soir et du soir au matin aussi. Surtout du soir au matin…» Marmonna Tomas avec un sourire significatif ainsi que riche en sous entendus. «Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que Sevérus, tout comme Jessy, ne souhaite pas nous retirer notre liberté. Tu as le droit de faire tes choix, de choisir ce que tu portes, tes amis, tu as les gouts que tu désirs. Mais il y a certains plans de ta vie qui sont totalement liées à ta vie de Calice.»

Harry acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement.

«Oui, il y a… ce qui est lié à notre lien magique, au sang et… à la sexualité.»

Tomas fit un signe de tête positif.

«J'imagine que Sevérus te l'a dit.»

«Oui, récemment. Il a essayé de m'expliquer. A un moment où je refusais de lui obéir.»

«Je suis persuadé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son côté vampire.»

«Oui, je me suis fait… agressé diront nous… à l'école et… il l'a ressentit. Il voulait comprendre et moi je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'un élève m'avait frappé.»

«Il n'est pas intervenu pout te porter secours?»

«Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose de très désagréable mais que c'est arrivé tellement vite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.»

«C'est vrai que c'est nouveau pour lui aussi tout cela. Le lien vous connecte et le vampire protège son Calice quoi qu'il arrive, si tu es en danger il le saura et le seul moyen pour lui de se sentir mieux se serra de venir à son secours. Il faut que tu saches que si tu te sens mal, si tu souffres physiquement ou psychologiquement, si tu as peur… enfin si tu ressens une émotion négative forte, il la ressent aussi et c'est très difficile à supporter pour le vampire. Vraiment très difficile. C'est même… douloureux pour lui.»

Harry resta silencieux, il avait comprit que Sevérus s'était sentit mal lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans cette situation délicate, mais il n'aurait pas cru que cela l'avait affecté

«Mais il va apprendre à identifier ce que tu ressens. Il saura un peu… lire en toi. Et il interviendra que si c'est nécessaire. Bon je confirme ce que tu dois penser: c'est parfois très énervant qu'il sache toujours ce que tu as lorsque tu as une émotion forte et c'est encore plus agaçant de ne pas pouvoir mentir quand tu ne veux pas lui en parler.»

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans parler, terminant ainsi dans le calme la salade.

«Tu sais Harry, me permets tu de te donner un conseil?»

«Vas y je t'écoute.»

«Je pense que tu as compris dans quelles conditions tu dois apprendre à te dociliser.»

Harry acquiesça.

«Si j'étais toi je tenterais le coup. Ravale ton instinct de dominateur dans ces trois conditions et sois docile. Essaye. Tu verras, tu finiras par apprécier. Je t'assure que c'est dans l'instinct du vampire d'être dominateur. Et le vampire aime beaucoup quand son Calice se montre docile. Il aime vraiment beaucoup cela. Après tout un Calice aime faire plaisir à son vampire. Il faut savoir aussi, et je le dis par expérience, que plus tu fais plaisir à ton vampire, plus il te le rendra et sera attentif à ton plaisir à toi. Je parle de cela de manière générale, que se soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou même la nuit, lorsque… vous vous faites des câlins.» Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de prendre le saladier dans ses mains.

«Merci Tomas, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils.»

«Pas de quoi!»

«Et toi alors? Tu es heureux avec Jessy? On a même parlé de toi et ton vampire.»

Tomas afficha un large sourire.

«Demain je te raconterais tout si tu veux! Avec plaisir même. Mais là, les deux machos vont râler s'ils ne mangent pas.» S'exclama-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire avant de le suivre.

Les quatre sorciers passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi ensemble. Le repas fut succulent et ils rirent beaucoup.

Le soir, les deux sorciers montèrent en haut du Manoir et se rendirent à leur chambre commune. Harry se laissa tombé sur le lit, fatigué mais heureux.

«Alors cette première soirée?»

«Super je les trouve vraiment gentils!»

Rogue eu un rire amusé et commença à se déshabiller. Harry réalisa à ce moment là qu'il allait passer pour la toute première fois la nuit avec son vampire. Sur le coup il resta figé, comme inquiet. Rogue se retrouva rapidement complètement nu.

«Tu ne te déshabilles pas?»

«Heu… oui.» Il secoua la tête, cherchant à se ressaisir, après tout il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal. Il retira ses vêtements sous le regard de Rogue qui semblait prendre plaisir à le regarder. Il se retrouva à son tour nu et resta un instant debout devant son vampire, laissant ce dernier profiter de la vue de son corps. Il alla ensuite s'allonger sur le lit et Rogue commença alors à le couvrir de baisés et de caresses. Sevérus était d'excellente humeur ce soir, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu tant rire et tant sourire. Harry ferma les yeux et se cambra sous les lèvres si douces qui effleuraient son corps – corps qui s'empressa de réagir. Rogue se leva et prit sa baguette afin de jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce et la seule pensée d'Harry fut que la nuit allait être agréablement longue…

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Rogue se contenta de s'occuper d'Harry, voulant faire plaisir à son Calice. Il s'appliquait à le caresser comme ce dernier l'aimait et lorsqu'il s'attaqua au membre tendu de ce dernier il chercha à mêler douceur et sauvagerie au mieux afin de provoquer – avec succès – un tourbillon de sensations à son Calice. Harry, cambré, hurlait de plaisir ce qui donnait au vampire de nombreux frissons de plaisir, aimant beaucoup cette situation et le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son Calice en cet instant. Après qu'Harry eu atteint l'orgasme, Rogue considéra avoir fait sa part du travail et que c'était à son tour de profiter. Il se posa à côté de son compagnon, sur le dos. Harry, le souffle court, observa son vampire qui était tout juste éclairé par quelques bougies allumées. Son regard parcouru le corps de Sevérus et il s'arrêta sur son membre parfaitement dressé et imposant. Harry su immédiatement ce que Rogue souhaitait et lui-même ressentit… comme une envie d'y goûter. Il s'approcha du membre et l'observa d'un regard brûlant, le découvrant. Du bout des doigts il l'effleura ce qui fit vibrer Rogue.

«Prends-le dans ta bouche.» Ce contenta de murmurer Rogue d'une voix roque. Harry lui lança un regard mêlant gourmandise et docilité et obéit immédiatement, bien décidé à satisfaire à son tour son vampire sexuellement et avec docilité comme il le désirait. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, ses gestes étaient donc quelques peu maladroit mais Rogue, tout en gémissant, lui disait simplement quoi faire. Il se contentait d'obéir, ayant des gestes plus rapides lorsqu'il le lui demandait, plus lent également. L'excitation l'enveloppa également et il commença doucement à prendre de l'assurance, aimant énormément le son de voix que produisait Sevérus sous l'excitation et ce simplement par l'action de sa bouche et sa langue. Il relâcha un instant le pénis afin de faire durer le plaisir avant d'entreprendre sur le vampire ce que ce dernier avait entreprit sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le lécha avec avidité avant de prendre les bourses en bouche. Rogue écarta un peu plus les cuisses, au bord de l'extase. Harry de son côté avait les joues rougies et se sentait tout autant excité rien qu'en le voyant ainsi. Il n'eu alors aucunement envie de finir cela par sa bouche, il voulait que Sevérus le pénètre et il se surprit à penser qu'il espérait de lui un rapport plus sauvage… il lâcha donc le pénis de son amant lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration et remonta doucement jusqu'à son visage tout en parsemant son chemin de baisé. Il lui mordilla la lèvre et murmura:

«S'il te plait prends-moi… s'il te plait.»

Rogue l'embrassa sauvagement, ne tenant plus, son membre plus douloureux que jamais. Il fit basculer son Calice en arrière et ce dernier se retrouva donc sur le dos; Harry écarta les jambes, ne cachant absolument rien à son amant de son intimité et Rogue le pénétra sans aucune autre forme de procédure. Débuta alors de secs coups de rein arrachant aux deux hommes des gémissements. Harry se cambra sous la douleur mélangée au plaisir. Rogue attrapa de sa main droite un oreiller qu'il plaça maladroitement sous le dos de son Calice sans cesser ses vas et viens ce qui lui permit de rehausser les fesses d'Harry et ainsi il pu se tenir un peu plus droit et de sa main droite il commença à masturber Harry. Les deux sorciers finirent par se libérer: Harry dans un cri de jouissance, Sevérus dans un gémissement puissant.

Durant quelques instants, on n'entendit seulement leurs respirations saccadées.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et Sevérus eu un rire amusé.

«J'aime quand tu fais ça.» Murmura t-il.

«Ça quoi?»

«Lorsque tu te mordilles la lèvre alors que tu trembles encore du plaisir que tu a ressentit.»

Harry eu un sourire et s'allongea à côté de son partenaire. Il laissa parcourir ses doigts sus le torse musclé de l'homme.

«Tu n'as pas trop mal… je me suis un peu laissé emporté sur la fin je…»

«Non c'était parfait Sevérus.» Murmura t-il d'une voix quelque peu sensuelle.

«Tu t'es très bien débrouillé aussi, pour un domaine que tu ne connais pas beaucoup en plus…»

Harry se mit alors à rire doucement. Ses doigts descendirent doucement vers le pénis de son vampire et il lui lança un regard doux, qui lui demandait silencieusement son autorisation… Rogue eu un sourire, appréciant plutôt deux fois qu'une la docilité d'Harry aujourd'hui et soupçonnant Tomas de lui avoir parlé de cela…

«Tu peux.»

Harry porta son regard sur le membre et le caressa doucement, il commença à toucher chaque partie de l'anatomie de Rogue, voulant découvrir chaque recoin. Très vite le corps de ce dernier réagit et lorsqu'il eu fini de toucher du doigt tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, sa langue remplaça ses doigts et il suça alors lentement, très lentement le pénis, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se libère dans sa bouche. Il avala le liquide au goût amer et afficha une légère grimace qui fit rire Sevérus. Il se mit alors à quatre pattes sur Rogue et se dernier commença à l'embrasser. Après quelques baisés enflammés, Rogue lui lécha avidement le cou avant de le mordre pour se rassasier de sa soif. Tendit que le plaisir les envahissait tous les deux, Harry s'appuya de plus en plus contre Rogue, son corps devenant lourd, il ferma les yeux et senti des mains lui caresser les fesses. Lorsque Rogue le lâcha, tous deux étaient pris d'une érection qu'ils soulagèrent par un nouveau rapport sexuel.


	9. Chapter 9 par amour pour toi

**Salut à tous et à toutes! ****Me voici déjà avec un nouvel article!!! Vous n'en revenez pas? Moi non plus! ****Lol****!:D Alors je vous préviens tout de suite c'est un chapitre très généreux car il est hyper long!!!!! Et ça c'est rien comparé à ce qui se passe dedans!!! Vous allez lire ce chapitre à une vitesse impressionnante!! Accrochez vous parce que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises!!!! Personnellement, j'ai adoré ce long chapitre, il fait partit de mes préférés et il regroupe des passages hot (hot hot ****hot**** ), tristes, poignants, drôles!!! Bref, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part: lisez!!! ****Loool****! Et surtout, lâchez vos impressions svp ! PS: sur l'ordinateur, ce chapitre fait… 28 pages!!!!!:D**

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Tomas proposa à Harry de visiter le Manoir. Ils partirent alors ensemble à travers les couloirs de l'immense demeure. Harry fut stupéfait du nombre de choses que l'on pouvait y trouver: armurerie, bibliothèque, salle de travail, salle de duel, laboratoire de potions, chambres, salles de bain…

«Vous avez un Manoir gigantesque tous les deux!»

«En réalité il appartient à Jessy, et il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que celui de Sevérus.»

«Vraiment?Alors Sevérus aussi doit avoir un splendide Manoir… »

«Tu n'y es jamais allé?»

«Et bien non… pas encore… je n'y avais même pas songé d'ailleurs. Pour le moment je ne connais que ses appartements à Poudlard.»

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tomas lui proposa de faire un tour dans le jardin qu'ils possédaient. C'était également un magnifique jardin, très coloré.

«Alors dis moi Tomas, tu ne m'as pas raconté… pour toi et Jessy!»

Tomas eu un sourire amusé.

«Tu sais Jessy et Sevérus se ressemble pas mal! Alors tu peux te dire que j'ai aussi vécu les mêmes choses que toi. Aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.»

«Depuis combien de temps es-tu son Calice?»

«Depuis que j'ai douze ans.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche, les yeux exorbités.

«Douze ans?»

Tomas eu un rire amusé.

«C'est jeune je sais, mais Jessy m'a sauvé tu sais. Je suis orphelin depuis… toujours. J'ai été adopté tout petit par un homme… un homme horrible.»

Son regard sembla soudainement beaucoup plus triste.

«Il te faisait du mal?»

«Oui. Tu sais… il buvait et… ça le rendait violent.»

«Je sui désolé.» Souffla Harry d'un air navré.

«Merci Harry. Un soir, je suis sorti au parc alors que je n'avais pas le droit. Le parc est à dix minutes d'ici en voiture.»

«Tu habitais par ici?»

«Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Jessy. Je lui avais déjà parlé quelques fois, au parc justement. Je trouvais que c'était un homme gentil et doux. En réalité, Jessy m'avais vu faire de la magie un jour sous le coup d'une émotion, il savait donc que j'étais sorcier. Moi je l'ignorais à l'époque. Mon père adoptif était un Moldu. Bref, ce soir là, Jason, c'était le nom de mon père adoptif, est venu me chercher au parc. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé, il était furieux et il s'est mit à me battre. Il n'avait pas vu que Jessy n'était pas loin…»

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

«Jessy est intervenu. Il l'a… mordu.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

«Jason est… mort ce soir là.» Marmonna-t-il.

«Woo… C'est…»

«Oui, je sais... Ça été une soirée horrible, mais dans un sens, je me suis sentit… soulagé. J'ai eu une grande discussion avec Jessy ce soir là, il m'a expliqué qu'il était un vampire, bien que je l'aie deviné moi-même en voyant la scène. Ce soir là il m'a apprit que j'étais un sorcier aussi. Il voulait m'envoyer aux services sociaux mais je l'ai supplié de me garder à ses côtés! Il était le seul ami que j'avais… et en plus il me comprenait, il savait que j'étais sorcier et je connaissais son secret. Il a accepté mais au début il ne voulait pas, trouvant trop dangereux que je sois là alors qu'il avait constamment envie de sang frais… c'est là qu'il a pensé à l'éventualité de faire de moi son Calice. Et j'ai accepté.»

Harry afficha un sourire.

«Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu Jessy.»

«Oui, et je lui serais toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir protégé ce soir là. Grâce à lui… j'ai pu avoir une belle vie. Il m'a donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin.» La voix de Tomas semblait raisonner de gratitude.

«Comment Jessy et Sevérus sont-ils devenus amis?»

«Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, en sixième année il me semble.»

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de retourner à Poudlard, Harry se sentit attristé à l'idée de quitter si tôt Tomas. Il aurait voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. De plus, Jessy était un homme extraordinaire et il aurait souhaité le connaître un peu plus.

Une fois au bureau de Rogue, ce dernier lui promis de le ramener là bas un jour.

Au Manoir de Jessy Tobs, Tomas était entrain de se déshabiller sous les yeux de son vampire, avant de le rejoindre au lit.

«Alors, tu as aimé cette journée?» Questionna Jessy.

«Oui, j'ai passé un magnifique week-end.» Admit-il.

«Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé un ami.»

«Harry est très gentil, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un au manoir… ça faisait longtemps. Il faudra les ré invité! Tu es d'accord?»

«Bien sur. Je t'ai entendu… lui raconter pour… Jason.»

Tomas se redressa et observa son vampire d'un œil légèrement inquiet.

«Tu es fâché?»

«Non. Mais tu devrais faire attention… j'ai tué Jason… même si c'était pour te protéger, ça ne m'évitera pas la prison si jamais on découvre la vérité.»

Tomas baissa un instant les yeux tout en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé.

«Ce n'est pas grave Tomas, je sais que personne n'est au courant et que tu étais sûrement heureux de te confier à quelqu'un comme toi. Je voulais juste… te rappeler que… enfin qu'il ne fallait mieux pas ébruiter tout cela.»

«D'accord.» Murmura Tomas.

«As-tu… as-tu parlé de Juan?»

«Non, je n'ai rien dit.»

«Bien.Tu as eu raison. »

Jessy lui releva la tête du bout de ses doigts et lui donna un baisé.

«Je ne suis pas fâché.» Murmura-t-il.

«Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, je l'aime bien. Je… tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'a fait du bien d'être avec un Calice.»

«Je me doute, nous les réinviterons, je te le promets.»

Tomas sourit avec plaisir et commença à parsemer le corps de son vampire de baisés enflammés…

Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement, le temps s'écoulait lentement et sans embuche, jusqu'au jour où Harry se retrouva seul un vendredi matin dans un couloir…

«Hey Potter!»

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son chemin.

«Ba alors Potter tu pourrais être un peu plus poli! Je te parle!» S'exclama Draco. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et fut frappé d'un sortilège. Il vola quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Crabbe et Goyle le plaquèrent contre le mûr.

«Espèce de lâche!» Cracha Harry à Draco. Ce dernier le frappa au ventre.

«La ferme sale petite putain!»

Harry se débattu au mieux, mais il ne pu esquiver les coups à venir…

Sevérus lâcha brusquement la potion qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et tituba. C'était douloureux. Il se passait quelque chose.

«Harry…» Murmura-t-il.

Il se sentit paniqué envahi par la peur d'Harry, celle-ci se mélangeant à la sienne et le tout se mêlant à la douleur qu'il ressentait au bas ventre. Rogue tenta de se remémorer les conseils de Jessy, après qu'il lui ait parlé de ce qu'il avait ressentit le jour où Harry s'était fait agressé. Il était probablement entrain de se repasser la même chose. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur son Calice. Jessy lui avait expliqué que s'il parvenait à se concentrer, son instinct le conduirait directement à lui. Il sortit du bureau au pas de courses. Il monta en courant au troisième étage, étant persuadé que c'était là que se trouvait son Calice. Il s'arrêta net une fois à l'étage. Tout au bout du couloir, se trouvait Crabbe et Goyle entrain de tenir Harry tendit que Draco lui parlait tout en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre. Ils étaient trop loin pour que Sevérus entende ce qu'ils disaient. Après être resté un instant totalement figé, il réagit au quart de tour: il allait tuer ces trois imbéciles! Toutefois, il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit: quelqu'un passa en courant à toute vitesse à côté de lui. Il eu tout juste le temps de reconnaître la tignasse de Ronald. Ce dernier courait à une vitesse fulgurante, si vite que les autres n'eurent pas le temps de le voir venir. Il sauta littéralement sur Draco. Tous deux tombèrent à terre et Ron roula sur lui-même avant de se redresser et de sauter sur Draco. Rogue quant à lui était entrain de les rejoindre, mais il se contentait de marcher: Ron était entrain de faire ce que lui mourrait d'envie de faire à cet instant. La différence était que lui en tant que professeur, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il laisserait donc quelques secondes à monsieur Weasley pour venger Harry.

Ron lui décrocha trois coups de poing en plein visage.

«Ne t'avise plus de lever la main sur lui!» Cracha-t-il tout en ponctuant sa phrase de coups. Draco hurlait et lorsque Rogue arriva, son visage était en sang.

«Monsieur Weasley! Arrêtez vous allez le tuer!» S'exclama-t-il de sa voix la plus sévère. Il jeta un regard en biais à Harry.

«Lâchez-le tout de suite!» Ordonna-t-il aux deux Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce jusqu'à présent, estomaqués par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Ils lâchèrent Harry, terrifiés par leur professeur, et ce dernier tomba à terre. Rogue fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se jeter à terre tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais il ne fallait pas, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était vampire. Il fit autant d'efforts pour ne pas mordre ses trois élèves. Ron lui se précipita vers Harry et ce dernier semblait avoir la respiration saccadée.

«Vous deux!» Cracha-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle. «Aidez votre ami à se relever, vous allez l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Weasley, aidez Potter à marcher, et suivez nous.»

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh s'empressa de soigner Draco qui saignait tout en pleurant. Ron aida Harry à s'asseoir sur un lit à côté. Pendant ce temps là, Rogue réprimanda les deux autres.

«Bande d'idiots! Lâches avec ça! Vous n'êtes pas dignes de la maison de Serpentard! Tenir une victime pendant qu'un autre le frappe! Vous êtes des bons à rien!» Cracha-t-il avec colère. «Je vous attends dans 5minutes au bureau du directeur! Et j'enlève 50points à votre maison, par personne! Allez-vous-en! Tout de suite!»

Les deux Serpentards partirent en courant, terrorisés.

«Il va s'en remettre?» Demanda-t-il à Pomfresh.

«Oui, oui. Le nez est cassé! Il va devoir rester ici cette nuit, mais demain tout sera fini.»

«Bien et pour Potter?»

«Je vais lui donner une potion pour son ventre, mais il va pouvoir sortir juste après.»

«Parfait. Monsieur Malefoy vous me décevez énormément. Je vous attends demain matin dans le bureau du directeur à 9h! Et je vous enlève 50 points également. Potter, vous passerez dans mon bureau une fois sortit de l'infirmerie. Monsieur Weasley.»

Ron déglutit avec difficulté.

«Monsieur?»

«Je vous enlève… cinq points pour vous être battu.»

Ron soupira de soulagement. Rogue marqua une pause, c'était par principe qu'il lui avait enlevé des points, normalement, un élève ne doit pas se battre et ce quelque soit la raison. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Harry, celui-ci n'avait pas relevé les yeux une seule fois vers lui. Il salua l'infirmière avant de partir en direction de son bureau.

Harry descendit aux cachots vingt bonnes minutes plus tard. Il aurait pu arriver plus vite, mais il était fâché après son vampire et il ne comptait accourir juste parce que ce dernier l'avait demandé. Il frappa à la porte et il entendit quelqu'un dire «entrez». Il s'exécuta et Rogue, à sa vue, s'empressa de le rejoindre et… de le prendre dans ses bras. En tant normal, Harry aurait été touché et aurait apprécié ce geste peu habituel mais cette fois-ci, il repoussa violement le vampire. Ce dernier durcie son regard.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend!» S'écria-t-il avec colère.

«Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me protéger!» S'exclama Harry, la voix pleine de reproche. «Tu es mon vampire! Ton travail est de prendre soin de moi! C'était horrible! Il me faisait mal et je me suis sentit aussi mal par rapport à toi, comme quand le lien était instable! J'avais peur sans toi, je voulais que tu me protèges et tu n'as rien fait!» Cria-t-il, larmes aux yeux.

«Mais je suis venu.» Murmura Rogue, n'ayant pas pensé qu'Harry puisse avoir ressentit un sentiment d'insécurité.

«Ron est venu.» Répondit-il, froidement. Harry releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. «Tu ne m'as même pas aidé à me relever. J'avais besoin d'un contact physique, j'avais besoin de sentir ta protection.»

«Harry, je suis désolé.» Souffla Rogue.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, observant son vampire, en plus de dire qu'il était désolé (ce qui était une première), il le semblait réellement! Pire encore, il paraissait inquiet. Bizarrement, sa colère s'en alla brusquement et il sourit.

«Tu es désolé?»

«Pourquoi souris-tu?» Lança froidement Rogue, trouvant cela mal placé.

«Excuse moi, je ne veux pas te mettre en colère c'est que… j'aurais pensé que tu te fâcherais que je te cris dessus… que ton côté vampire aurait voulu me remettre à ma place de Calice.»

«Mon côté vampire vient d'être grandement secoué.» Admit Rogue. «J'ai ressentit ta peur et ta douleur Harry. J'ai eu du mal à te localiser. C'est nouveau pour moi tout cela je te rappel.»

«Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu déboules dans la seconde.» Répondit Harry pour sa défense, «mais tu n'as rien fait.» Murmura-t-il. Il essaya de tourner sa phrase sur un ton calme, sans reproche, mais cela était difficile, car il avait réellement été vexé.

«J'ai laissé Weasley s'en charger. J'aurais pu arriver un peu plus vite mais… je me suis dit qu'il pouvait le punir comme il le mérite.»

«C'est… c'est vrai?» Marmonna Harry, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. «Pour me venger?»

«N'as-tu as encore compris que je tenais à toi Harry…» Murmura Rogue, le regard étonnamment doux. Harry courut alors jusqu'à lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Rogue lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, n'aimant pas vraiment ce genre de situation…

«C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu es dis!» S'exclama Harry.

Rogue eu un vague sourire.

«Tu n'es plus fâché alors?»

«Non, et je te présente mes excuses.»

«Tes excuses?» Répéta Rogue, surprit.

«Oui, je te demande pardon de t'avoir agressé Sevérus et de t'avoir rejeté quand je suis arrivé. Je sais que tu n'as pas apprécié et je sais qu'un Calice ne devrait pas faire cela.»

«J'apprécie et accepte tes excuses.» Il marqua une pause. «Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Tomas?» Lança-t-il tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur, encore une fois surprit par la docilité soudaine et volontaire de son Calice.

«Il m'a expliqué pleins de choses. Des choses que tu m'avais déjà dit mais… il m'a donné un conseil à suivre.»

«Je peux savoir quel est ce conseil?»

Harry se sentit légèrement rougir.

«Il m'a dit d'essayer de me soumettre à ton côté vampire donc… en ce qui concerne le sexe… le lien et le sang. Il m'a assuré que ça ne pourra qu'être positif pour notre relation et que plus je serais doux avec toi plus tu le seras à ton tour.»

Rogue resta un instant silencieux, stupéfait. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse d'envoyer à Tomas un panier de ses friandises préférées pour le remercier. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une question d'Harry.

«Sevérus, pourquoi être resté si distant lorsqu'on était au troisième étage. Après tout… les gens savent que je suis Calice pourquoi ne sauraient-ils pas que…»

«Non, c'est hors de question.» Coupa Rogue de sa voix de d'habitude (c'est-à-dire froide et sévère).

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que les parents d'élèves apprendraient que je suis vampire. Il risque d'y avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Normalement, les vampires ayant un Calice sont considérés comme… inoffensifs dirons nous, car ils boivent tout le sang qu'il leur faut et du sang de… première qualité. Toutefois, si les parents le veulent, ils peuvent veiller à me faire renvoyer car je suis un vampire et un vampire fait partit des dangereux. Nous devrions alors quitter Poudlard, tous les deux. Tu ne veux pas quitter Poudlard et tes amis n'est-ce pas?»

Harry fit un vif signe de dénégation.

«De plus, quelque chose me dit que… mon prochain poste d'enseignant serait à l'Azily.»

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à tout cela et il était entrain de réaliser que Rogue avait prit de gros risques aussi en le prenant pour Calice.

«J'imagine que tu vas profiter de la situation pour ne pas aller à tes deux dernières cours de la journée?»

Harry sourit.

«C'est de l'histoire de la magie… si tu n'as pas cours non plus je pourrais rester… avec toi.»

«Que dirais tu d'essayer de voir si nous parvenons à parler par notre simple contacte visuel?»

«Avec plaisir!»

«J'ai lu pas mal de chose à ce sujet. J'ai eu la confirmation qu'il fallait que l'on se regarde pour que nous puissions discuter par la pensée. C'est une simple question de concentration et d'ouverture d'esprit. J'arrive parfois à capter quelques unes de tes pensées, et toi?»

«Seulement la fois où tu m'as parlé au Ministère.»

«Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je crois qu'il n'y a que le vampire qui peut établir la… connexion dirons nous.»

«Ce n'est pas juste ça…» Marmonna Harry tout en faisant la moue. Rogue eu un sourire amusé.

«Privilège de vampire. De toute manière c'est difficile de faire cette connexion. Ne te vexe pas, mais je ne pense pas que tu en es les capacités pour le moment.»

«Je devrais me vexer oui… mais je comprends.»Avoua-t-il.

«Mais si tu fermes ton esprit, je ne peux pas te parler, je ne peux que capter des brides de pensées! Tu as donc ton mot à dire. Il faut que tu apprennes à te concentrer sur moi et à ouvrir ton esprit. Tu devrais pouvoir faire ça. Je pense… que nous devrions essayer de mettre en place une sorte de code. Tu sais… quelque chose qui montrerait que l'on veut ouvrir cette connexion, que l'on veut se parler.»

«Comme… se gratter le nez de la main droite tout en reniflant?» Hasarda Harry.

«Je pensais plutôt à se lancer un regard insistant, sans cligner des yeux.Qu'en penses-tu? »

«Oui, ça me va.»

«Bien, allons à la chambre, nous allons essayer de voir ce dont nous sommes capables.»

Harry et Sevérus passèrent les deux heures suivantes à s'entrainer. Ils mirent un long moment avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait cette connexion Calice Vampire, mais il finir par saisir son fonctionnement.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent bien. Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais vu leur meilleur ami si souriant. Il était vrai qu'Harry était beaucoup plus heureux avec Sevérus. Ils leur arrivaient encore régulièrement de se disputer, mais leur relation fonctionnait bien. S'il y avait quelque chose que le couple ne pouvait pas nier, c'est qu'ils avaient su passer outre leur haine passée. Rogue, même s'il restait fidèle à lui-même, su montrer à Harry une autre facette de sa personnalité: un homme doux et attentionné. Harry était le seul à connaître ce Sevérus Rogue, et il en était fier. Néanmoins, il était encore difficile pour lui d'accepter son côté froid et sévère par moment. Sevérus pouvait s'avéré cruel parfois, surtout lorsqu'il était mécontent de son Calice. Harry de son côté devait avouer que, comme lui avait prédit Tomas, il avait fini par s'habituer à être docile avec son vampire. Parfois, il se rebellait, voulant affirmer son indépendance, sa liberté ainsi que sa personnalité mais généralement, il laissait le Vampire dominer le Calice. Ce dernier généralement veillait d'ailleurs à le récompenser, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsqu'il était docile.

Parallèlement à cela, les trois Serpentards surpris à frapper Harry furent renvoyés de l'école. Pour une semaine, ce qui était trop peu aux yeux du Survivant… toutefois, une fois Draco, Crabbe, Goyle revenus, il n'eu pas d'ennuis, ces derniers semblaient s'être calmés. Pour combien de temps, ça Harry l'ignorait mais pour l'instant il se contentait de ce qu'il avait.

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent et Harry apprit par Ronald qu'il était invité à venir à Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances. Lorsqu'il apprit cela il fut partagé entre joie et peine. Il mourrait d'envie de voir Sirius (bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas vraiment comment ce dernier prenait le fait que son filleule était devenu Calice), de passer ses vacances avec les Weasley et Rémus! Mais d'un autre côté… Rogue ne serait jamais d'accord! Et il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs premières vacances de noël à deux.

Nous étions samedi matin et Harry, comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques semaines, dormait aux appartements de son vampire le vendredi soir. Harry se retourna sous les draps et se cala contre Sevérus. Ce dernier commença à lui caresser lentement le dos. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Harry se redressa lentement pour l'embrasser.

« Sevérus… je dois t'avouer quelque chose…» Murmura-t-il, les joues rougies.

«Quoi?»

Harry inspira profondément… cela faisait un moment qu'il souhaitait le lui dire mais il avait peur… au début, il avait eu simplement honte de penser cela puis petit à petit sa honte se remplaça par la peur de ne pas avoir la même chose en retour…

Il se redressa doucement et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son vampire.

«Je t'aime.» Souffla-t-il à mi voix.

Craintif, il se décala légèrement pour regarder son vampire. Ce dernier souriait.

«Tu es… amoureux de moi?»

Harry acquiesça, les oreilles aussi rouges que pourraient l'être celles de Ronald. Il se sentit alors soudain mal: n'était-ce pas le moment où Rogue devait lui dire, moi aussi?Sevérus sembla palper la déception de son Calice. Il l'embrassa avant de murmurer.

«Je t'aime moi aussi Harry.»

«Tu ne dis pas ça que parce que je te le dis, n'est-ce pas?» Murmura-t-il.

«Je te jure que c'est la vérité Harry, c'est juste… que je n'exprimer pas mes sentiments tu le sais. Je n'aime pas ça. Et je ne savais pas… enfin je n'étais pas certain que tu ressentais…»

Harry sourit tout en plaçant son doigt sur la bouche du maître des potions avant de le faire taire.

«Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu peux me le montrer…» Souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Ce fut alors la relation sexuelle la plus intense que connu Harry. Jamais le maître des potions, pourtant expert dans ce domaine selon Harry, ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir. Sevérus avait été d'une douceur inimaginable, d'une tendresse et d'une sensualité sans limite. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne semblait pas le dominer, au contraire, il semblait être uniquement à l'écoute du plaisir d'Harry, reléguant le sien au second plan. Sevérus passa tout d'abord un long, très long moment sur les préliminaires: il multiplia les orgasmes de son partenaire qui tremblait de plaisir. Harry s'accrochait aux draps du lit en hurlant de plaisir… Après cela, Rogue passa à l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Là encore, il cru exploser lorsque l'orgasme lui vint. Rogue l'avait allongé sur le dos après avoir placé un coussin sous ses fesses. Il avait commencé par de petit et doux coups de reins, frappant doucement de son pénis la prostate d'Harry. Plus le plaisir de son Calice montait, plus il augmentait ses coups de reins et le pénétrait le plus profondément possible. Sevérus n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait durer aussi longtemps l'acte sexuel, il finissait par se libérer au bout de quelques minutes généralement, mais cette fois-ci, il était clair qu'il se retenait au mieux, pour que son Calice continue encore de ressentir du plaisir. Il se retint au maximum. Après un violent coup de rein de Sevérus Harry hurla de plaisir et éjacula dans la main droite du vampire. Alors qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, gémissant de plaisir Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir monter en lui: Rogue continuait ces coups de reins. Sevérus mordit Harry au cou tout en éjaculant à son tour, provoquant ainsi un nouvel orgasme à son partenaire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, la respiration saccadée. Harry tremblait toujours de plaisir, son corps était en sueur.

«Ai-je été assez explicite?» Murmura Rogue, un sourire sur le visage.

«Oh oui!» Gémit Harry. Il rougit légèrement, il avait dit ça comme s'il était entrain de jouir. Sevérus se mit à rire satisfait.

«Tu trembles…» Murmura Rogue, ravie d'avoir totalement fait chaviré son amant.

«Après ce que tu m'as fait…» Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il observa un moment son vampire, fou de joie et plus heureux que jamais. Sevérus l'aimait… il aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille mais jamais il ne serait capable de faire cela, d'autant plus que c'était toujours Rogue qui le pénétrait, jamais lui. Harry ne savait pas si cela était à cause du fait que c'était lui le Calice et qu'il devait être le soumis, mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler, pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était user de ses mains, de sa bouche et de sa langue sur le corps du vampire. Sinon, il se laissait toujours faire. Harry avait d'ailleurs apprit rapidement comment s'y prendre pour donner du plaisir à son partenaire lors des rapports sexuels, il parvenait parfois à donner plusieurs orgasmes de suites au vampire rien qu'en le suçant. Harry avança lentement à quatre pattes vers Sevérus et se plaça entre ses jambes. Rogue, sachant pertinemment que son Calice, allait s'occuper de lui, se plaça confortablement et écarta les jambes largement. Harry mit alors tout son talent en œuvre pour donner du plaisir à son amant, il réussit à faire durer le plaisir même un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et pour cela il en fut fier. Rogue fini par se libérer et Harry avala le sperme. Ses lèvres lui faisaient un peu mal mais il s'en fichait. Harry avait apprit à aimer faire cela désormais. Il y a encore quelques mois, rien que l'idée de sucer quelqu'un l'aurait fait rougir jusqu'au bout des cheveux! Et au début, il n'aimais pas énormément le faire: bien qu'il trouvait ça sensuel et excitant, il se sentait un peu honteux de faire ce genre de choses… mais très vite, il commença à apprécier pour deux raisons: la première est que ce procédé était le meilleur qu'il avait pour donner du plaisir à Sevérus, chose qui était importante, et la deuxième était que c'était le seul moment où Harry pouvait «dominer», leur couple. Il aimait énormément entendre la respiration saccadée de Rogue puis ses gémissements. Harry avait apprit à reconnaître tous les signes: d'abord Sevérus fermait les yeux, silencieux. Petit à petit, sa respiration devenait plus forte, saccadée. Lorsque le plaisir montait, il faisait alors basculer sa tête en arrière et se mettait à gémir. Harry aimait énormément ce moment précis, il l'excitait énormément. Rogue avait alors une voix roque et gémissait des «oui… oui… oui…» Tout juste audibles. C'est généralement à cet instant qu'Harry ralentissait sa sucions et semblait presque sur le point de s'arrêter, pour faire durer le plaisir au maximum: c'était Rogue qui le lui avait apprit cela, c'était une sorte de… douce torture... Ce qui se passait alors était simple: Sevérus se cambrait tout en gémissant. Harry devenait alors plus sauvage et honorait son vampire au mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants étaient encore au lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

«Dis moi Sevérus, je peux te parler de quelque chose?»

«Bien évidemment.»

«C'est à propos des vacances de noël.»

«Oui?»

«Et bien… Sirius m'a proposé d'aller à Square Grimmaurd.»

«Oh…» Murmura Rogue d'un ton parfaitement neutre. «Tu vas y aller?»

«Et bien… j'aimerais beaucoup oui, si tu es d'accord.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix inquiète, craignant déjà une violente dispute. «Tu pourrais venir aussi.» Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

«Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation de Black.» Répondit Rogue, la voix froide.

Harry se redressa et fit face à son vampire.

«Je ne sais pas vraiment comment Sirius a prit tout cela… je veux dire… le fait que je sois devenu ton Calice. Après la publication dans la Gazette je lui ai écrit une lettre et il m'a répondu en gros que nous en parlerons face à face et non par lettres interposées. Par contre, il a dit dans sa dernière lettre que tu pouvais venir au quartier général également.»

Rogue observa un instant son Calice et Harry su immédiatement qu'il était mécontent. Harry tenta de prendre une voix douce et sincère.

«Ecoute… je sais que tu n'aimes pas Sirius, ni mes amis. Mais… mais c'est important pour moi d'y aller. Je ne veux pas y passer toutes les vacances, je veux qu'on soit aussi tous les deux. Mais je serais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment heureux de passer quelques jours avec Sirius. C'est… mon parrain, c'est le seul parent qu'il me reste… et puis il y aura les Weasley là bas, Mr et Mme Weasley sont comme des parents pour moi. C'est vraiment important que je puisse les voir un peu.»

Harry se tue, attendant la réaction de Sevérus. Il avait préparé tout son discours la veille et il l'avait même répété silencieusement cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son vampire, ni que ce dernier ne soit déçu en pensant que son Calice préfère passer ses vacances au Quartier Général plutôt que seul avec lui. La situation était d'autant plus ambiguë que ces vacances allaient être leur toute première en tant que couple. Peu à peu, au grand plaisir d'Harry, Sevérus perdit son regard noir.

«Que dirais-tu que tu passes une semaine là bas et la deuxième semaine avec moi, à mon Manoir?» Marmonna-t-il d'une voix froide (comme à son habitude) mais dénouée d'agressivité.

«Tu serais d'accord?» Questionna Harry, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Et bien, il faut voire… disons que je comprends ton point de vue Harry. Sincèrement. Je sais que Black compte pour toi, qu'il t'aime beaucoup et que tu l'aimes énormément aussi. Et… et je respecte cela, même si comme tu le sais je déteste Black.»

Harry acquiesça doucement.

«Et je peux également comprendre que tu veuilles passer un peu de temps avec les Weasley. Dumbledore m'a déjà dit plus d'une fois qu'ils-t-ont souvent recueillis durant les vacances d'été.»

«Oui, ils sont merveilleux.»

«Même si j'aurais préféré que l'on soit juste tous les deux, je veux bien accepter que tu ailles là bas une semaine, puisque c'est important pour toi.»

Harry afficha un large sourire avant de l'embrasser.

«Merci Sevérus, j'avais peur que tu sois furieux.»

Rogue haussa vaguement les épaules, il était clair qu'il n'était pas fou de joie, mais il semblait résigné à accepter ce deal.

«Néanmoins, et cela est non négociable…», il lança à Harry un regard sévère signe qu'il ne changerait en aucun cas d'avis. «Je ne tiens pas à aller passer une semaine là bas.»

«Mais…»

«Non négociable tu entends. Nous nous verrons tous les jours bien sur. Je passerais tous les matins pour boire et je reviendrais tous les soirs également, puisque le lien nous empêche d'être séparés. Mais se sera tout.»

«Bien, c'est d'accord.» Harry se força à sourire, légèrement déçu mais pas si surprit que cela au final.

Les vacances de noël arrivèrent et Harry se surprit à être fou d'inquiétude et de peur à l'idée de se retrouver face à Sirius. Comment allait-il réagir une fois face à son filleule après que ce dernier soit devenu Calice? Et ce, sans son consentement? Pire encore, d'être devenu le Calice de Sevérus Rogue, l'homme qu'il doit haïr le plus au monde à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

«Ne t'inquiète pas.» S'exclama Hermione d'une voix douce et rassurante. «Sirius ne va pas te tuer! Je suis certaine qu'il a accepté tout cela aussi bien que Ron et moi.»

Ronald acquiesça, un sourire réconfortant sur le visage.

Harry tenta de se détendre et s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur la banquette du compartiment du train où il se trouvait. Ils étaient en route depuis 15minutes et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de partager ses craintes avec ses amis. D'autant plus qu'il venait de quitter Sevérus et qu'il ne cessait de se dire qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où il aurait mi le plus de distance entre Rogue et lui depuis qu'il était devenu son Calice. Cette idée le stressait, il espérait bien que Sevérus viendrait au quartier ce soir, comme promis.

«Tu m'as l'air un peu stressé…» Marmonna Ron. «Je suis d'accord avec Hermione tu sais.»

«Oui, je vous crois. J'espère que vous avez raison en tout cas… c'est juste… que je suis un peu stressé aussi d'être aussi loin de Sevérus.»

«Pourquoi?» Questionna Ron.

«C'est compliqué… je ne me sens pas très bien au bout d'un moment quand on ne se voit pas.»

«C'est à cause du lien.» Expliqua Hermione. «Ils ne peuvent pas passer plus de quelques heures sans être ensembles.Essaye de suivre Ronald… »

«Mais je ne savais!» S'exclama-t-il d'une voix indignée.

Harry acquiesça tout en songeant également que Sevérus lui manquait déjà, tout simplement, mais il n'osa pas formuler cette pensée, sachant pertinemment que cette idée ne serait pas comprise par ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare et Harry inspira profondément en descendant du train. Ils cherchèrent un moment autour d'eux des visages familiers et ils finirent par trouver Arthur, Molly, Lupin et Maugrey un peu plus loin. Harry nota silencieusement que Sirius n'était pas là, même sous sa forme animale… ils s'embrassèrent les uns les autres, heureux de se revoir. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque sur le fait qu'Harry était devenu Calice et il les remercia tous silencieusement pour cela, il se sentait déjà assez anxieux comme ça… Très vite, ils arrivèrent à proximité de Square Grimmaurd après avoir échangé de nombreuses banalités (comment se passent les cours, les professeurs…). Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du Quartier Général, Harry ralenti ses pas inconsciemment. Il se trouva derrière les autres et, très vite, Rémus le rejoignit.

«Il n'est pas fâché après toi.»

«Pardon?» Marmonna Harry qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

«Sniffle. Il ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé.»

«Vous… vous en êtessur ?» Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

«Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry, au début, il l'a très mal prit. Vraiment très mal. Mais il a accepté la situation maintenant et il respecte ton choix.» Rémus lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant de reprendre un rythme de marche plus rapide. Harry sentit alors un lourd poids disparaître brusquement et il se surprit à sourire. Une fois à la maison, tous saluèrent Arthur, Tonks et Sirius qui étaient restés au Quartier général. Harry, qui était le dernier à être entré, lança à son parrain un sourire doux et affectueux. Comme prévu, Sirius lui rendit et Harry su alors qu'il pouvait aller librement dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes.

«Tu m'as tellement manquéSirius !»

«Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.»

«Je suis désolé…» Souffla-t-il à son oreille. «J'aurais du t'en parler pour Sevérus… mais… j'ai été pris par le temps pour prendre ma décision et après… après j'avais trop peur de ta colère…»

Sirius resserra son étreinte et lui parla à son tour à l'oreille.

« Je t'en veux pas Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu me craignes, je veux plutôt que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Toujours.»

Ils se séparèrent et Sirius le regarda avec insistance.

«Toujours.» Répéta-t-il.

Harry sourit à pleine dents et le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ils allèrent tous à table et, rapidement, le sujet Calice/vampire fut abordé. Harry craignait un peu de parler de tout cela. Bien sur, il était heureux en tant que Calice et plutôt fier de sa condition… mais toutefois, beaucoup de choses dans sa nouvelle vie pouvait le faire encore rougir jusqu'aux oreilles! Il n'avait pas encore totalement tout accepté... C'était peut être mal, mais c'était ainsi. Entre autre, le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme, qui plus est plus âgé, et que tout le monde connaît (et déteste) le gène un peu… lui personnellement non, mais en parler lui semblait insurmontable et il espérait de tout son cœur que personne et surtout pas Sirius ne lui demande si oui ou non Sevérus l'avait mit dans son lit… seul Ron était au courant, et c'était largement suffisant à son idée. Le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup d'apriori sur les Calices le perturbent également: les Calices sont plus souvent considérés comme des esclaves et qui plus est esclave sexuel qu'autre chose… ils sont réputés pour être soumis à leur vampire. C'était quelque chose d'assez gênant en soi également.

«Alors, ça se passe bien avec Rogue, il est gentil avec toi?» Questionna Sirius.

«Oui, très.» Répondit Harry d'une voix timide. «Tout se passe bien.»

«Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à te faire à ta condition de Calice?» Demanda Rémus.

«Non, non… enfin un peu… mais ça va.» Murmura-t-il.

Très vite, la conversation dévia, Harry pensa qu'ils avaient remarqués qu'il n'était pas du tout alaise face aux questions… il se sentit soulager qu'on ne lui parle plus mais d'un autre côté, il se sentit irrité: il ne voulait pas qu'on le croit malheureux, car il aimait beaucoup sa condition de Calice, mais il ne parvenait pas encore à en parler librement. De plus, il avait l'espoir secret de casser ces stéréotypes liés aux vampires et leur calice. C'était important pour lui que les gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde sachent qu'il n'avait rien d'un esclave…

Le soir, au moment du dîner, Rogue vint au Quartier Général. Ce dernier était également nerveux et c'était préparé s'il le faut à se battre contre Black si ce dernier lui sautait à la gorge pour avoir vampirisé son filleule. Lorsqu'il arriva, Harry se sentait mal depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes déjà, mais il l'avait habillement caché. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Pourtant, il n'avait pas touché à son entrée, ni participé aux discussions. Son sentiment d'insécurité, créée par le lien, augmentait de minutes en minutes. Lorsque Sevérus arriva, il ne pu se retenir d'aller immédiatement se loger dans ses bras. Le faire devant tout le monde le rendait mal alaise et cela était de même pour Rogue (qui de plus tenait à garder son image de monstre froid et cruel aux yeux de tous). Toutefois, il lui rendit son étreinte. Harry se dégagea après quelques secondes, il se sentait mieux maintenant et il sourit à son vampire, qui lui avait beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui.

«Je sais que tu m'attends depuis un moment.» Murmura Rogue de sa voix froide. «Mais Dumbledore m'a retenu à son bureau.»

«Ce n'est pas grave. Il se passe quelque chose avec le professeur Dumbledore?»

«Rien de spécial.» Rogue marqua une pause avant de lancer un vague «bonsoir» en direction de la table de cuisine. Les autres répondirent de même. Il observa un moment Black: ce dernier le regardait d'un air noir et peu amical, mais il ne déclencha aucune hostilité.

«Vous voulez manger avec nous?» Questionna Molly, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Non merci, je ne suis que de passage. Je venais juste voir Harry, je ne vais pas rester longtemps.» Il posa son regard sur lui. «Je peux te parler en privé?»

Harry acquiesça et le conduisit à sa chambre. Une fois à l'étage, il perdit en grande partie son attitude froide et embrassa Harry. Ce dernier apprécia l'attention, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir irriter.

«Pourquoi n'es tu pas comme ça devant les autres?»

«Comme quoi?»

«Comme ça! Gentil et doux!Tu es froid avec tout le monde… mais quand nous sommes que tous les deux… »

«Ne me demande pas de changer ce que je suis Harry. Tu sais que c'est dans ma nature d'être ainsi. Et je ne veux pas perdre mon autorité face à mes élèves qui sont assis en bas à cette table! Sans oublier qu'aucun d'eux ne sont mes amis. Et puis, je suis comme je suis non, tu ne vas pas me demander de devenir différent tout de même?» Sa voix avait semblée glaciale à cet instant.

«Non…» Murmura Harry, mal alaise. «C'est juste que… qu'ils comprendraient mieux s'ils savaient… s'ils connaissaient mon Sevérus.»

«Cela signifie que tu as honte de moi?» Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Harry fit un vif signe de tête négatif.

«Non, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!»

«C'est pourtant l'impression que je viens d'avoir.» Lança-t-il, le regard plus noir que jamais.

«Ne sois pas cruel Sevérus!» S'exclama Harry, la voix tremblante.

«Tu connais l'image que les gens ont de toi mais… et je m'en fiche complètement! Mais ce sont mes amis et j'aimerais qu'ils me voient autrement que comme ton jouet!»

«Alors c'est ça ton problème? Les clichés?»

«Oui! Ce sont mes amis!»

«Et n'as-tu pas pensé à leur raconter?!»

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer promené mais il se tue au dernier moment. Il savait que Sevérus n'avait pas tord, mais il se sentait mal ce soir, et il était plus «facile» de s'en prendre au vampire. Il soupira doucement et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

«J'imagine que c'est à ce moment là que je dois te présenter mes excuses…» Marmonna-t-il.

«J'apprécierais oui.» Répondit Sevérus, le regard sévère.

«Peut être qu'au fond mon problèmes c'est que je suis devenu ce que les stéréotypes disent.» Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir, mais il le pensait. Rogue sembla surprit, il s'approcha et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu n'es pas mon esclave Harry…» Murmura-t-il d'une voix si douce que le Calice en sursauta. «Je ne veux pas que tu penses ainsi… je croyais que… que tu avais compris mes sentiments… que tu comprenais notre histoire… j'avais peut être tord.» En prononçant ces mots, Harry su tout de suite qu'il avait blessé son vampire, que ce dernier l'aimait et qu'en disant cela, il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il se sentit étrangement mal et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux immédiatement.

«Non… non Sevérus… pardonne moi… je ne voulais pas dire ça… et je ne voulais pas te dire ce que j'ai dit avant! Je suis vraiment heureux avec toi et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!» Sanglota-t-il.

«Je n'en suis pas certain…» Murmura Rogue, les yeux étonnement brillants.

Harry sécha ses larmes et encra son regard dans celui du vampire voulant lui montrer combien il était sincère.

«Je t'aime! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ces derniers temps! Ces justes que… Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Mr et Mme Weasley, Tonks… ce sont mes amis, ma famille et… et aucun d'entre eux ne me comprend.» Il marqua une pause, la gorge serrée. «Aucun ne comprend le lien, je ne peux pas exprimer par des mots ce qui se passe entre nous et… et ils ont tous une image de toi en tant qu'homme sévère et froid… j'aimerais tant qu'ils connaissent l'autre Sevérus. Je sais que tu n'as pas à changer face aux autres pour moi, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'ils pensent… qu'ils pensent…»

«Que j'ai fait de toi mon esclave?»

Harry acquiesça.

«Je voudrais qu'ils comprennent combien je t'aime! Mais aussi j'ai… j'ai un peu honte de certaines choses… alors comme j'ai peur de leurs questions je fais en sorte que le sujet soit évité mais l'ennui…»

«C'est qu'ils ne comprennent pas que tu es heureux.» Termina Rogue, la voix calme.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

«De quoi as-tu honte?»

«…»

«Dis-moi.»

«…»

«Je ne me fâcherais pas. Nous sommes un couple, tes problèmes sont les miens aussi.»

«Ce n'est pas vraiment avoir honte. Enfin… si, s'il s'agit d'en parler à haute voix… mais moi ça ne me dérange pas.»

«Oh je vois, le sexe.»

Harry déglutit avant d'acquiescer.

«Personne n'aime parler de ses relations sexuelles aux autres Harry.» S'exclama Sevérus avec un sourire. «Et je doute que l'on te questionne là-dessus!Et il y a-t-il autre chose? »

«Et bien…»

«Dis le moi, c'est important.»

«Le fait que… que j'ai appris à être… un Calice.»

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis sembla comprendre.

«Je pensais que tu avais accepté l'idée que je domine nos relations Harry.»

«Oui, mais… si les autres l'apprennent… enfin ça va leur faire penser que je t'appartiens complètement et… et je ne suis pas un esclave!Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi j'ai changé et ils croiront que j'obéis à tes quatre volontés alors que ce n'est pas le cas! »

«Es-tu certain Harry… que ce sont tes amis qui risquent de douter de ta liberté?» Murmura Sevérus. «N'est-ce pas plutôt… toi, qui doute?»

Harry releva des yeux brillants et interrogés vers lui.

«Comprends-moi bien, je ne pense pas une seule seconde que tes amis puissent penser cela. Je ne les connais pas vraiment je dois bien l'avouer, et je ne suis pas un expert en ce qui concerne les relations d'amitiés mais je pense que… sans être sois même Calice, on peut comprendre que son ami décide de prendre le rôle le plus difficile à suivre dans un couple comme le notre. Celui de la personne qui se laisse dominer. Et encore dominer en tant que Calice! Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de faire quelque chose… je ne pense pas t'avoir amputé d'une quelconque forme de liberté au point de vue humain. Et je ne pense pas que tes amis le penseront non plus… et tu ne devrais pas le penser non plus.»

Harry se blottit alors dans ses bras.

«Je crois… que… je suis… perdu.» Sanglota-t-il. «J'ai l'impression que… que… personne ne comprend ce que je… ce que je ressens… à part… toi… et être ici… c'est… c'est… étrange…»

«Harry, si tu préfères, nous pouvons repartir tous les deux, à mon Manoir. Si tu ne te sens pas à ta place je…»

«Non! Non je ne veux pas les perdre!» Harry se dégagea des bras de son vampire et sécha ses larmes. «La journée à été un peu longue, je crois que ça ira mieux demain tu sais. J'ai eu peur toute la journée de la réaction de Sirius, de leurs questions aussi. Et puis… je n'avais jamais été si loin de toi qu'aujourd'hui, ça m'a inquiété par rapport au lien et puis… tu m'as manqué aussi...»

Rogue afficha un sourire et lui caressa la joue.

«Alors couche toi tôt ce soir, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira beaucoup mieux j'en suis certain. Je passerais demain vers 9h30, ça te va?»

Harry acquiesça.

«Je vais devoir y aller.»

«Déjà?»

«Oui, tu dois manger d'ailleurs, tout va être froid.»

«Je n'ai pas très faim en réalité, je préfèrerais aller dormir. Tu pourras leur dire… que je suis désolé… que je suis allé me coucher?»

Rogue fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas bon pour Harry de sauter un repas, après tout il mange pour deux… et il devra boire demain, dans tous les cas. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées.

«Je prendrais un petit déjeuner très copieux demain, je te le promets.»

«Bien, alors je vais leur dire en partant.»

«Es-tu vraiment obligé de partir si vite?»

«Oui, il le faut, j'ai des choses à faire.»

«Des choses à faire?»

«Oui, par rapport à l'Ordre.»

Harry leva alors un regard inquiet vers lui.

«Rien de dangereux.» Ajouta-t-il. «Mais je dois vraiment y aller.» Il déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvres de son Calice avant de partir. Il s'arrêta un moment à la porte et, sans se retourner, il murmura «toi aussi tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui» avant de partir une bonne fois pour toute. Harry sourit, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Sevérus descendit à la cuisine, légèrement inquiet pour son Calice. Il entra dans la cuisine, les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

«Je vais y aller.» Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. «Harry est partit se coucher, il vous présente ses excuses de louper le repas et de ne pas être descendu mais… il n'est pas vraiment en forme. Il est donc allé au lit.»

«Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien.» Marmonna Sirius, le regard noir.

«Et bien tu as du mal le regarder Black.» Répondit-il sur un ton glacial. «Je dois y aller.»

Et sur ce il partit sans même se retourner ou sans attendre une quelconque répartie de Sirius.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec l'impression de se sentir mieux, mais toutefois, il sentait que son vampire lui manquait et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était à cause du lien. Rogue passa à l'heure convenue et ils montèrent à la chambre. Sevérus bu une bonne quantité de sang et ils durent faire de gros efforts pour ne pas faire l'amour dans la chambre à couché d'Harry…

«Sevérus, c'était bizarre le lien a fait que j'ai ressentis un sentiment d'insécurité dès tôt ce matin… enfin plus tôt que d'habitude…»

«Je sais, j'ai ressentis également.»

«Comment ça se fait?»

«Le lien est instable depuis hier on dirait bien.»

«Mais… c'est normal?»

«Je pense que c'est toi qui le déstabilise Harry. Tu te sens un peu mal en ce moment alors… comme tu es perturbé, cela joue sur notre lien magique.»

«Oh…»

Sevérus observa quelques secondes son Calice avant de lui caresser le visage.

«Il va falloir te ressaisir Harry. Je sais que tu es un peu perturbé par ton retour ici, je l'ai bien compris mais il ne faudrait pas que cette… instabilité perdure. Je suis en mission et cela m'affecte autant que toi tu le sais et je ne peux pas me permettre de passer ici trois fois par jour. Tu comprends?»

Harry acquiesça. Il devait se ressaisir.

Deux jours passèrent à Square Grimmaurd et depuis ce matin même, le lien était redevenu comme à l'accoutumée: c'est-à-dire stable. Harry se sentait mieux, plus alaise avec ses amis. Il avait rapidement remarqué que le regard des gens qu'il aimait n'avait pas changé, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il était toujours considéré comme le Harry de tous les jours et c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui. Restait désormais la question des stéréotypes, mais celle-ci semblait moins importante maintenant qu'il avait reprit sa place au sein de ses amis. Ce matin là, après que Rogue soit repartit, Sirius demanda à Harry de l'aider à trier de vieilles affaires dans une des pièces à l'étage. Harry en fut ravi, bien trop heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec son parrain. Sirius avait estimé le temps de travail à deux heures et ce fut après une première heure qu'il eu le courage de questionner un peu son filleule.

«Dis moi Harry, j'aimerais te demander quelques petites choses par rapport à… à ta nouvelle condition.»

Harry releva la tête vers lui et tenta de paraître décontracté.

«Bien sur.»

«Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, mais comme je t'aime, il est important pour moi de te poser quelques questions qui m'obsèdent un peu.»

Sirius vint rejoindre Harry et encra son regard dans le sien. Harry eu l'impression que son parrain allait lui poser une question très importante, qui lui tenait énormément à cœur.

«Es-tu heureux?»

Harry inspira profondément, remerciant le ciel que cette question ne soit pas «Rogue et toi avez des relations sexuelles?».

«Oui Sirius, je te jure que je suis heureux avec Sevérus.» Murmura Harry sur le ton le plus sincère possible. «Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je tiens vraiment à ce que tu saches qu'il ne me rend pas malheureux. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, je t'assure. Je ne te dirais pas… que tout est rose, que je vis le bonheur absolu! C'est vrai que certaine choses sont un peu difficile pour moi… mais Sevérus est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps…»

Sniffle s'approche de son filleule afin de le prendre dans ses bras, sincèrement rassuré.

«Tu sais, j'ai lu un livre sur les Calices.»

«Vraiment?!» S'exclama Harry, touché par cette intention.

«Bien sûr. Je voulais savoir en quoi ça consistait d'être Calice. Ça m'a aidé à comprendre mieux et surtout à mieux accepter les choses. Il est vrai que certaines choses ne me plaisent pas vraiment dans la relation Calice/vampire…»

Harry se sentit vaguement rougir, mais il tenta de ne pas paraître troublé.

«Mais… le lien magique qui se crée entre eux deux est… incroyable.»

«Merci Sirius d'essayer de comprendre, c'est important pour moi.»

«C'est normal Harry et c'es également important pour moi.»

«Et puis tu sais… Sevérus n'est pas aussi froid et cruel qu'on le croit.»

«Vraiment?»

«Oui! Je connais un tout autre Sevérus, gentil et doux. Il reste Sevérus bien sur et… et c'est un vampire donc… ça le rend automatiquement autoritaire! Mais… il peu vraiment être fantastique.»

«Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi, de te plier à lui?Je veux dire… je sais que le vampire domine le calice et je connais ton caractère. »

Harry se sentit mal alaise face à cette question, mais il essaya d'y répondre avec honnêteté.

«Ça dépend des jours… parfois oui, c'est difficile. Mais tu sais… enfin… je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails tu sais mais… les choses sont plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissent! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, ce n'est que sur certains… points dirons nous… que cela est valable.»

Sirius acquiesça doucement. Harry voyait parfaitement qu'il aurait souhaité en savoir plus, mais il ne se sentait pas encore près à expliquer ce genre de choses…

Le soir arriva ainsi que l'heure du diner. Sevérus ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Ce soir là, Rémus, Tonks et Maugrey mangeaient également au Quartier Général, ce qui n'arrivait pas à tous les repas bien qu'ils viennent place Grimmaurd tous les jours. Madame Weasley, comme à chaque fois où la table était bien pleine, avait fait un bel effort de cuisine et avait prévu un bon repas. Il débuta d'ailleurs un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Lorsqu'Harry prit place à table, il commençait tout juste à cet instant à ressentir un début d'insécurité. Sevérus devrait arriver très bientôt maintenant, le lien l'exigeait.

Une demi-heure passa sans que le vampire ne se montre et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal: son estomac était contracté, il ne mangeait pas, ne parlait pas et il se sentait de plus en plus en manque de sécurité, il commençait à avoir peur.

«Hey ça va toi?!» Questionna Ron. «Tu n'as rien mangé.»

«Je… je ne me sens pas très bien.» Avoua Harry.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Demanda Sirius. «Tu es malade?»

Harry fit un signe de dénégation. Hermione sembla être la première à comprendre.

«Le professeur Rogue ne devrait pas être là depuis longtemps?»

Harry acquiesça. Sirius se leva et alla s'accroupir près de son filleule.

«Je… j'ai cru comprendre qu'au bout d'un moment… la séparation devenait difficile…»

Harry acquiesça, respirant profondément.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demanda Molly, l'air inquiète.

«C'est à cause du lien entre le vampire et son calice, madame Weasley.» Expliqua Hermione. «Vous vous souvenez, Harry et le professeur Rogue ne peuvent pas rester plus de quelques heures sans se voir, sinon ils… ils se sentent mal.»

«Mais… quels sont tes symptômes Harry?» Questionna Rémus. «Si nous pouvons t'aider… je suppose que Sevérus va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.»

«Je ne me sens pas très bien c'est tout… je… j'ai besoin qu'il soit là… j'ai… j'ai peur sans lui.»

Sirius passa sa main dans son dos, essayant de le réconforter. Sans succès.

«Harry voyons, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur! Nous sommes tous là, ensemble, et en sécurité.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

«C'est plus compliqué que cela Sirius, je crois.» Murmura Hermione. «D'après ce que j'ai compris jusqu'à présent, Harry ressent un sentiment d'insécurité important sans lui…c'est lié au lien et je sais, pour l'avoir lu dans un livre, qu'il n'y a que le vampire qui puisse remédier à cela. Il n'y a pas de… formules magiques… potions où autre… pour empêcher… »

«Mais Rogue lui ne ressent rien?» Demanda Maugrey.

«Normalement si. Répondit Hermione, ça fonctionne dans les deux sens, mais je ne sais pas ce que lui ressent précisément. J'ignore si c'est de l'insécurité ou autre.»

«Alors il ne devrait pas tarder.» Expliqua calmement Arthur. «S'il ressent ce genre de chose aussi, il va venir au plus vite. Il a du être retardé, tout simplement.»

Après quelques secondes de silence, Sirius décréta que le repas allait reprendre tranquillement après avoir demandé à Harry s'il désirait quelque chose. Rogue n'allait probablement pas tardé, il était inutile de paniquer. Néanmoins, une nouvelle demi-heure passa sans que le vampire ne montre le bout de son nez et Harry n'en pouvait plus! Il commençait à transpirer et il respirait de manière légèrement saccadée. En plus du sentiment d'insécurité grandissant qui le submergeait, il était inquiet pour Sevérus: ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas là, il avait du lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Harry aurait voulu aller à la chambre et se reposer un peu, mais lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, il fut totalement submergé par la peur et sa respiration se coupa nette pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, il n'arrivait plus à reprendre un rythme normal et respirait fort, vite et de manière saccadée.

«Harry, ça ne va pas?» Demanda Sirius tout en allant le rejoindre.

Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta plus de cacher son mal et fit un vif signe de dénégation.

«Ça va pas… du tout… je veux… je veux Sevérus… j'ai...» Il arrêta de parler, l'oxygène lui manquant.

«Harry, Harry regarde moi.» Ordonna Sirius tout en mettant son visage à hauteur du sien. «Il faut que tu te calmes.»

«Je n'arrive… plus… à respirer…»

«C'est parce que tu paniques, c'est la peur. Harry, respire doucement, tu fais simplement de l'hyperventilation, tu dois te détendre. Tu arriveras mieux à respirer.»

Sirius se leva et l'aida à en faire autant. Il l'emmena un peu plus loin des autres, sachant pertinemment que le monde avait tendance à amplifier le manque d'oxygène. Il aida Harry à s'asseoir contre le mûr.

«Reste là une minute, je reviens, calme toi, respire doucement, tout va bien aller.»

Harry acquiesça et remonta ses genou jusqu'à son torse, avant de passer ses bras autour.

Sirius alla rejoindre les autres à table, tous étaient inquiet et la plus part était debout.

«Il faut retrouver Rogue.Il faut vite le retrouver. » Murmura Sirius, la voix inquiète.

«Tonks et moi allons aller à sa recherche.» Marmonna Maugrey. «On le ramène ici dès que possible.»

«Faites vite…» Murmura Sirius.

Sans attendre, tous deux partirent.

«Hermione, ne saurais tu pas… comment… comment aider Harry?» Demanda Rémus.

Cette dernière observa son ami avec des yeux brillants de peur.

«Il n'y a que le professeur Rogue qui puisse faire quelque chose…»

Deux heures passèrent et Harry était sur le point de devenir fou. Sa respiration était toujours aussi irrégulière et forte, il transpirait beaucoup et tremblait comme une feuille. Il se sentait plus mal que jamais, il était terrorisé et il ne cessait de songer à son vampire, seul quelque part, probablement à l'agonie. Il tenta de rester fort, de ne pas pleurer, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, mais il savait que s'il se laissait aller à pleurer, il ne s'arrêterait plus et finirait par se dessécher littéralement.

A l'exception de Ron et Hermione, les autres étaient à table, Sirius ayant insisté pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas oppressé d'avantage. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, étaient auprès de leur ami et tentaient, sans succès, de le rassurer.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent!» fini par s'écrier Sirius, ne supportant plus la situation. Au même moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Maugrey.

«On ne l'a pas retrouvé.» Marmonna-t-il.

«Vous étiez passé où?» Aboya Sirius.

«On l'a cherché un bon moment, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé, nous sommes alors allés chercher Jessy.» Expliqua Tonks en entrant à son tour. Derrière elle, Jessy et Tomas entrèrent. Tomas couru jusqu'à Harry et serra la main de ce dernier dans la sienne.

«Mon dieu Harry…» Murmura-t-il, les yeux inondé de peur à sa vue. Jessy s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

«Harry, est-ce que ça va, tu tiens le coup?»

Ce dernier acquiesça tant bien que mal, voulant montrer qu'il essayait d'être fort.

«Que faites…. Que faites-vous… ici…» Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible tandis que son corps était secoué de tremblement.

«Jessy est membre de l'Ordre.» Expliqua Tomas. «Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il va retrouver Sevérus! Il va te le ramener!»

«Oui, je te le promets Harry.» Jessy lui fit un sourire rassurant qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il se leva tout en murmurant à son calice de rester auprès d'Harry. Ron et Hermione suivirent Jessy jusqu'à la table.

«Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça?» Demanda-t-il.

«Environs trois heures.» Répondit Ronald. «Vous… vous allez le retrouver n'est-ce pas? Rogue…»

«Je vais le ramener.» Répondit-il d'une voix soucieuse.

«Pourquoi je n'ai pas l'impression que vous êtes sincère?» Ron sentit ses oreilles rougir, mais la phrase lui avait échappé! Jessy semblait tellement inquiet! Il devrait avoir une voix rassurante et sur de lui, affirmant qu'il allait ramener Rogue d'ici peu.

«C'est juste que… je risque de prendre un peu de temps. Sevérus est mon ami et nous sommes tous deux vampires, je peux donc réussir à le localiser, mais il se peut que… que ça prenne du temps…» Il marqua une pause. «Tomas?»

Ce dernier ce leva et rejoignit son vampire après avoir murmuré à Harry qu'il revenait.

«Comment va-t-il?»

Tomas soupira.

«Moins bien qu'il ne le montre.»

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur l'ensemble des sorcières et sorciers présents à table.

«Combien de temps?» Demanda Jessy.

Tomas regarda Harry, l'air songeur et inquiet.

«Au moins trois heures, après ça dépend de lui. Peut être quatre… cinq grand maximum.» Murmura-t-il.

«Attendez… attendez de quoi vous parlez!» S'exclama Sirius, la voix tremblant de peur. Il baissa ensuite la voix, afin qu'Harry n'entende pas. «Vous… vous voulez dire… dans trois heures… je… il ne va quand même pas… mourir?»

Ginny et Hermione plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche et les yeux écarquillèrent de peur.

«Un Calice ne peut pas vivre sans son vampire et inversement. Si la loi interdit leur séparation ce n'est pas pour rien.» Expliqua Tomas, la voix grave. «Il arrive un stade où…. Où ce n'est plus supportable. Harry a encore quelques heures devant lui mais... mais si Sevérus n'est pas bientôt là, il mourra.»

«Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça! Il y a bien un moyen de l'aider!» S'exclama Sirius.

«Le seul c'est de retrouver Sevérus, j'ai déjà perdu des minutes précieuses, je vous laisse.» Il lança à son Calice un regard complice, lui disant silencieusement de bien veiller sur Harry.

«Rogue va mourir aussi?» Demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.

«Oui. Mais il a plus de temps. Déjà, nous savons qu'il n'est pas mort, Harry l'aurait sentit. Si jamais… si jamais Harry… ne survie… pas.» Il marqua une pause. «Sevérus peut survire 1h de plus en buvant du sang de quelqu'un d'autre… humain ou animal. Il a 1h pour se trouver un nouveau Calice, sinon il meurt également.» Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. «Il faut qu'Harry reste le plus calme possible, il faut gagner un maximum de temps. Le plus important est que, quoi qu'il arrive, Harry ne dorme pas. S'il s'endort… ce sera terminé.» Murmura-t-il, la voix grave.

Les trois jeunes sorciers allèrent auprès d'Harry. Tomas prit la main de ce dernier et la lui serra fortement.

«Jessy va le ramener. Tu peux me croire, il va le ramener. C'est un vampire aussi il peut sentir sa présence!»

«Si moi… si moi je ne peux pas… le localiser alors… alors lui… lui non plus…»

«Ecoute, Sevérus est un membre de l'Ordre s'il est blessé il aura été se mettre à l'abri j'en suis certains. Jessy connaît tous les lieux où pourraient être ton vampire, il sentira sa présence s'il est caché dans un de ces lieux ou à proximité.»

«Et si… s'il n'a pas pu aller… se… se réfugier… dans… un lieu… spécifique.»

«Maugrey et Tonks ne l'ont pas trouvé là où il faisait sa mission.» Répondit immédiatement Hermione. «Il est obligatoirement partit se cacher quelque part.»

Harry acquiesça, peu rassuré.

Une heure passa. Harry se sentait toujours aussi mal, voir plus (si cela est possible…) Tomas lui faisait la conversation, aidé de Ron et Hermione. Au début, il répondait et parlait également mais plus les minutes passaient moins il en avait la force… son corps tremblait violement et il se sentait mourir lentement.

«Je vais… mourir…» Murmura-t-il après qu'une nouvelle heure soit passée.

«Non, non tu ne vas pas mourir!» S'exclama Tomas d'une voix rassurante.

«Je… je le sens… au fond… de moi…» Murmura Harry.

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard mortifié.

«Je… qu'est-ce que… si je meurs… Sevérus…»

Tomas baissa un instant les yeux, comprenant la question, mais ne souhaitant pas y répondre.

«Il…va… mourir… aussi.» Ajouta-t-il après avoir vu la réaction de son ami.

«Je… ce n'est pas certain, mais oui, il y a des chances. Il… si tu ne survies pas… il doit se trouver un Calice très rapidement et… puisque… comme tu dois te douter il est probablement blessé… il ne sera peut être pas en état. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera bientôt là et tu pourras le nourrir toi-même.»

«Je… je ne veux pas… qu'il… meurt… je… promets moi… que tu lui donneras ton sang… tu es calice…»

«Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi…» Murmura Tomas d'un air désolé. «Je ne peux pas devenir son Calice car je suis déjà celui de Jessy…»

«Moi je le ferais.»

Harry, Hermione et Tomas tournèrent la tête vers Ronald, surprit.

«Je te promets que je lui donnerais mon sang Harry, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour lui, ce n'est pas le moment, tu dois garder tes forces. Je te promets de devenir son Calice.»

«Merci…» Murmura Harry, les yeux brillants de larmes, la voix chargée de reconnaissance.

Ronald se força à sourire, avant de murmura à l'égard de Jessy.

«J'espère vraiment que ton vampire va le ramener…»

Enfin, après une nouvelle demi-heure de peur et d'attente, Jessy revint. Il soutenait Sevérus, qui semblait être dans un état catastrophique. Jessy allongea Rogue à terre, ce dernier semblait à moitié inconscient. Harry se leva brusquement et fut presque surprit que ses jambes le portent si facilement tout à coup. Il couru vers Sevérus et se jeta presque sur lui. Et là, au moment même où il toucha son vampire, tout son sentiment d'insécurité disparu brusquement. Pendant une seconde, sa tête le tourna, bouleversé par ce changement si brusque dans tout son corps. Il aurait pu sauter de joie maintenant et manger avec les autres le succulents repas préparés par madame Weasley, si Sevérus n'était pas pratiquement mort sur le sol, recouvert de sang et de blessures.

«Sevérus! Sevérus!» Harry le secoua doucement et les premières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois de la soirée et pourtant dieu savait combien il en avait eu envie… mais en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait ainsi, presque mort il se sentit totalement terrorisé et il réalisa que sa peur de perdre Rogue était aussi horrible que celle provoquée par le lien, mais toutefois elle était quelque peu différente.

Harry arracha les boutons du haut de sa chemise et approcha son cou de la bouche de Rogue. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais ses canines n'étaient même pas allongées…

«Je t'en pris… je t'en pris Sevérus! Bois! Tu dois boire!» Sanglota-t-il.

«On ne peut pas lui donner une potion?» Lança Arthur, à tout hasard.

«C'est un vampire.» Répondit Jessy tout en faisant un signe de dénégation. «Il n'y a que le sang de son Calice qui puisse le soigner.»

Harry se sentit trembler de peur et de rage! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sevérus mourir là devant lui! Non! Pas après qu'il lui ait donné une raison de vivre! Pas après Cédric! Harry se leva d'un bond et bouscula Arthur et Maugrey en se dirigeant vers la table. Il saisit le couteau à pain d'une main tremblante, tremblante de peur et plaça la lame sur sa langue. Il l'a fit glisser tout le long de sa langue et il gémit sous le coup de la douleur. Il laissa tomber le couteau désormais ensanglanté à terre et couru vers Sevérus. La douleur lui donnait des frissons et il sentait son sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Il se pencha sur son vampire et l'embrassa. Il sentit son sang tomber dans la gorge de Rogue et au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit ce dernier réagir: il aspirait faiblement le sang. C'était douloureux pour Harry, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Après une ou deux minutes, il ne ressentit plus de douleur, ni de sensation de sucions de la part de Rogue. Il se redressa et passa ses doigts sur sa langue: elle ne saignait plus.

«Sa salive est cicatrisante pour toi.» Expliqua-t-il tout en montrant du doigt le cou d'Harry. «C'est pour ça que tu ne saignes jamais après…»

Harry lança un regard inquiet à Sevérus: combien de fois allait-il devoir s'ouvrir la langue en deux pour le remettre sur pied? Rogue ouvrit faiblement les yeux et Harry vit ses canines sorties. Jessy posa la tête de Rogue sur ses genoux, afin de le redresser.

«Il devrai pouvoir boire.»

Harry se pencha au dessus de lui et Sevérus planta ses crocs dans son cou. Il se mit à aspirer de manière goulue: comme s'il avait passé toute une journée au soleil sans une goutte d'eau et que là, on lui donnait une bouteille pleine. Pendant les quelques instants où Rogue bu, chacun retenait son souffle et Harry lui sentait son sang quitter peu à peu son corps… cette fois-ci, et pour la première fois, il ne ressentit pas de plaisir. D'habitude, il ressentait une sensation agréable puis celle-ci devenait de plus en plus proche du plaisir pour devenir sexuelle voir même animale. Mais là, il ne ressentait rien, sauf la sensation d'aspiration de son sang. Harry comprit alors que Rogue ne buvait pas pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire à sa journée, il ne buvait pas pour la nécessité habituelle. Non, il buvait pour sa survie. Il était entrain de se régénérer, de sauver sa vie qui ne tenait plus que part un fil.

Harry sentit sa vue se brouiller, sa tête tourner. Rogue buvait trop. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et arrêta. Harry sentit ses bras s'abaissé légèrement, ses forces ayant brusquement diminuées. Tomas le soutien, inquiet.

«Il faut que tu boives encore Sevérus…» Murmura Harry, sachant au fond de lui que son vampire n'était pas sauvé.

«Harry c'est dangereux!» S'exclama Tomas. «Il…»

«Encore un peu.» Coupa Jessy. Il jeta à son Calice un regard calme mais qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique. Tomas, obéissant, se tue et Harry se baissa vers Sevérus. Ce dernier recommença à boire et Harry sentit sa tête le tourner violement, il ferma les yeux et il ressentit le début d'un sentiment agréable, signe que Sevérus ne buvait plus pour sa survie. Rogue arrêta alors de boire mais Harry ne le su pas, il avait déjà perdu connaissance…


	10. Chapter 10 pour ma faute

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!!! ****Laissez-moi**** vos commentaires**** svp****, bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Pti**** message de Sandra (auteur de cet****te**** histoire): salut à tous! Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires! Ils m'ont tous beaucoup plus, certains sont très encourageant****s**** et j'espère que la suite de ma fiction ne va pas vous décevoir! ****Je**** tiens également à m'excuser de mon «absence» prolongée! J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et j'ai fini par abandonner mon histoire à force de ne plus trouver de bonnes idées! Et puis il y a 15j environs, j'ai relu toute l'histoire d'une traite et les idées me sont revenue****s****! J'en ai pas mal en stock**** donc aucune inquiétude à avoir, je n'ai pas prévu de l'abandonner à nouveau! ****Pour ceux et celles qui me trouvent cruelles dans ma façon de terminer mes chapitres j'en suis désolé! ****Lol**** , vraiment désolé. Mais j'aime être sadique ****lol****, et je l'assume entièrement****, mais je les remercie de toujours lire mon histoire et de dire ce qu'ils en pensent****Quand aux autres qui me disent simplement qu'ils aiment ou qui m'expliquent les impressions sur mon histoire****, et**** me disant****aussi ****ce qu'ils ont le plus aimé****, je les remercie sincèrement! Vous m'êtes ****tous ****d'un grand soutien et me motiver un maximum! Et pour finir (pendant que j'y suis! ****lol****!) Je remercie«****snapichou****» de publier ma fiction si rapidement (vous pouvez être certain que si je lui envois un chapitre le matin, le midi il est sur le site!) et qui me fait part de toutes vos ****reviews****En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il est moins long que le précédent parce que je voulais mettre l'accent sur quelque chose de nouveau dans la relation Calice/vampire d'Harry et Sevérus****, quelque chose qui sera important dans la suite des évènements, vous me donnerez votre avis!****Bon je vous laisse tranquille maintenant, bisous!!**

Harry bailla et se redressa lentement: il était dans son lit et son corps était assez courbaturé. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, mais il avait surtout étonnement faim. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et la peur l'envahi en repensant à Sevérus. La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta violemment.

«Harry!» S'exclama Ron. Ce dernier alla le rejoindre et le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent… c'était plutôt le genre d'Hermione de faire cela (ou plutôt le genre des filles…) et Harry su tout de suite que ce dernier avait eu terriblement peur pour lui.

«Tu es enfin réveillé!» S'écria-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Sevérus, où es Sevérus?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

«Il va très bien.» Assura Ron tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. «Il est à sa chambre.»

«A sa chambre?»

«Oui, il fallait bien qu'il puisse dormir un peu. Tu dors depuis un peu plus de 24h.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

«Q.. quoi?!»

Il regarda son réveil et il était 9h du matin.

«Ce n'était pas la nuit dernière que…»

«Non celle d'avant. Ils vont être fous de joie de te voir debout! Tout le monde a eu tellement peur du sais! Tu… as faillit mourir. Après que tu ais perdu connaissance, tout le monde s'est affolé… Rogue t'avait quasiment… vidé de ton sang, ce qui est très dangereux, même si on est Calice. Entre le moment où tu as perdu connaissance et hier soir tu as du avaler au moins 20potions différentes! Jessy est très doué pour les potions. Rogue a travaillé avec lui.»

«Sevérus n'est plus blessé?»

Ron eu un sourire amusé.

«Ton sang est magique sur lui! Trente minutes après avoir pompé tout ton sang il était en parfaite santé! Il n'avait plus la moindre blessure! Il était même en pleine forme!»

Ron marqua une faible pause.

«Tu sais il a constamment veillé sur toi. Il a du dormir quelques heures depuis l'autre soir… je… même la nuit, il était là. Il est partit vers 6h du matin pour dormir un peu je suppose et il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir veiller sur toi.»

Harry observa son ami et nota silencieusement que le ton de sa voix dégageait un certain respect, comme s'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Rogue entrain de faire cela.

«Il avait peur que tu sois mal à cause du lien. C'est la raison qu'il a donné mais… après l'avoir observé moi-même… je dirais qu'il n'y avait pas que cela…» Ron eu un nouveau sourire et Harry y répondit au mieux.

«Mais… tu as su ce qui s'était passé ce soir là? Pourquoi Sevérus était revenu dans cet état?»

«Alors là, c'est un grand mystère! On a rien su! Enfin quand je dis on c'est Hermione, mes frères et ma sœur après les autres…»

Harry acquiesça, songeur, il devra avoir une petite conversation privé avec son vampire.

«Je voudrais me lever, tu veux bien m'aider?» Murmura Harry, se sentant encore assez faible.

Ron l'aida à mettre des vêtements propres puis à descendre à la cuisine où, selon Ronald, les autres prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il le soutint dans les escaliers et il poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Devinez qui est réveillé!»

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent et Harry se retrouva serré dans les bras de tout le monde. Ils allaient tellement vite, qu'il n'était même pas certain d'avoir vu qui était là ou non. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Sevérus. Harry s'empressa d'aller jusqu'à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cette étreinte fut presque… magique pour les deux hommes, chacun se sentant enfin bien maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis. Harry s'appuya contre Sevérus, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Ce dernier le soutint et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

«Tu as besoin d'un peu de repos.» Murmura Sevérus de sa voix douce (qui surprit tous les autres…)

«Comment tu vas?»

Sevérus sourit (nouvelle surprise chez les autres).

«C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça non? Je suis en pleine forme. Et toi?»

«Je me sens encore un peu fatigué, et… j'ai faim.»

«Cela ne m'étonne pas!»

Encore une fois, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et ce fut Jessy et Tomas qui apparurent. Tomas afficha un large sourire et Harry en fit de même! Ils s'étreignirent un moment puis Jessy lui fit l'accolade, apparemment très heureux de le voir sur pied.

«Nous étions venu prendre de tes nouvelles justement!» S'exclama Tomas.

«Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir!»

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis, reprenant de plus en plus ses esprits, Harry réalisa quelque chose.

«Mais… si je dors depuis plus d'une journée… comment as-tu fait?» Demanda-t-il à son vampire. Il posa la main sur son cou d'un air interrogé.

«Non je n'ai pas bu, c'était impossible vu ton état.»

«Mais… comment as-tu fait?»

«Ton ami Ronald m'a fourni du sang.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers Ron, ce dernier rougit alors un peu, mais moins que d'habitude: c'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que son visage était étonnement pale, signe que Sevérus prenait pas mal de son énergie.

«Tu l'as… mordu?»

«Non, bien sûr que non! Tu sais que je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà un Calice et la morsure pour un sorcier par un vampire est une véritable torture. Il a fallut que monsieur Weasley fasse couler son sang dans un verre…» Murmura Rogue.

Harry remarqua alors que la main gauche de Ron était bandée.

«Tu… tu lui as donné ton sang?» Murmura Harry, la voix pleine de gratitude.

«Je t'avais promis que si tu ne pouvais pas le nourrir toi-même, je le ferais.»

Harry observa son ami avec un sentiment de gratitude inestimable, il était réellement touché par ce qu'il avait fait!

«Merci Ron! C'est formidable ce que tu as fait.»

Ce dernier afficha un sourire, l'air satisfait.

«Mais… tu n'aurais pas pu boire du sang d'animaux?» Questionna Harry.

«Le sang d'un animal n'a pas les mêmes propriétés que celles d'un humain. Et celles d'un humain n'a pas les mêmes que celles d'un Calice. Avant je pouvais me contenter des animaux mais maintenant que j'ai un Calice… maintenant que j'ai ton sang… celui des animaux ne me fait presque plus rien. Tu sais que ton sang à un effet électrique sur moi… je devrais boire plus d'une fois par heure pour tenir maintenant que j'ai un Calice.»

«Et le sang de Ron te suffit?» Harry haussa un sourcil septique.

«Non, il n'est rien comparé au tien. Il n'a pas du tout les mêmes effets, et surtout il ne me donne pas beaucoup d'énergie. Mais il me permet d'être en vie et me fait tenir quelques heures…»

«Quelques heures?»

«Trois, maximum.»

Harry resta un instant silencieux, une nouvelle vague de gratitude envers son ami le submergeant: il devait nourrir Rogue plusieurs fois par jour en se meurtrissant la main… «Maintenant tu vas pouvoir reprendre le mien.»

«Pas avant demain.» Ce fut Jessy qui répondit, plus rapide que Rogue. «Tu dois avoir reprit suffisamment de forces. Ce que tu as fait était admirable Harry, mais tu as fait plus que risquer ta vie: tu l'as presque perdu.»

A ces mots, Harry frissonna.

«Il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu refasses cette expérience aujourd'hui, tu ne survivrais pas si Sevérus te prenait une goutte de sang de trop.»

«Il a raison, acquiesça Rogue, je tiendrais bien un jour de plus.»

«Mais… Ron…» Il jeta un regard à son ami, inquiet pour lui.

«Harry n'a pas tord.» Murmura Jessy.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au vampire de Tomas et il eu dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas favorable aux donations du fils Weasley.

«La situation est précaire, mais les humains normaux ne sont pas fait pour donner leur sang comme ça. Surtout toutes les trois heures.»

«Je sais…» Murmura Sevérus.

«Les Calices par définition sont beaucoup plus résistants, c'est normal, c'est leur devoir de faire cela. Je pense que Ronald a donné suffisamment, ce pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Il est tout pal, ce sont les premiers signes que son organisme ne suit plus.»

Ron resta silencieux: il était vrai que depuis ce matin, il ne cessait d'avoir des vertiges. Harry lui observa son vampire, voulant voir sa réaction.

«Tu as raison Jessy.» Admit Rogue. «Mais…» Il fit un signe de tête interrogé tout en relevant un peu les bras, voulant lui demander une solution. «Un autre volontaire?»

«Non.» Jessy avait répondu immédiatement. Sa voix n'avait pas été agressive, ni méchante ou froide, elle semblait juste déterminée. «Tomas va te nourrir.»

«Quoi?!» Le concerné regarda son vampire avec des yeux estomaqués. «Tu n'y penses pas je…»

«Juste pour aujourd'hui Tomas. C'est l'affaire d'une fois!Tu sais que c'est très dangereux pour les autres de faire ça et pour… et pour Sevérus. »

«C'est dangereux pour toi?» Murmura Harry.

«Un peu…» Marmonna-t-il.

«Un peu? Sevérus, tu sais que ça peut te tuer.» Trancha Jessy. «Nous le savons tous les deux. C'est très dangereux pour un vampire avec Calice de boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autres. Très dangereux. Surtout du sang prit comme ça… sans même une morsure. Et tu sais que tu t'affaiblis à nouveau. Hier tu tenais 4h sans boire maintenant c'est deux, c'est le premier signe que le sang des sorciers ne te fais plus effet.»

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment mécontent, mais il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison, alors il ne dit rien.

«Tomas est Calice. Son sang te ferras tenir plusieurs heures et tu peux le mordre.»

«Jessy…» Souffla Tomas, les yeux suppliants.

«Juste une fois Tomas. Je veux que tu le fasses.» Il lança à son Calice un regard sévère, regard que connaissait bien Harry et il su immédiatement que c'était le vampire qui était entrain d'ordonner, il était donc quasiment certain que le Calice allait céder.

Tomas se leva sans un bruit et murmura à Sevérus qu'il l'attendait dans l'entrée. Rogue lança un regard à Jessy, l'air interrogé, semblant lui dire «tu es sur de toi» et ce dernier lui fit signe d'aller boire. Rogue alla à l'entrée où se trouvait Tomas. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux.

«Je suis désolé…» Souffla Sevérus.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix calme. «Jessy a raison, il n'y a que moi qui puisse te nourrir correctement à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est très dangereux pour toi de boire le sang des autres et… et cela peut être dangereux pour eux aussi…»

«Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches après Jessy non plus… je…»

«Mon vampire a exprimé un souhait, j'y obéis.» Coupa-t-il. «Je souhaiterais juste que tu me mordes au poignet et non au cou, s'il te plait.»

Rogue accéda à sa requête. Après avoir bu le sang de Tomas, il se sentit nettement plus en forme comparé à la veille. Il est vrai que le sang de sorcier non Calice n'était pas des plus appropriés pour lui… et pouvait s'avéré très dangereux pour sa santé, voir fatal, mais il aurait souhaité ne pas être obligé de forcer Tomas qui était le seul a vraiment pouvoir lui apporter de l'énergie, après Harry bien évidemment. Le sang des autres pouvait le maintenir en vie, mais très vite son corps ne l'acceptait plus et c'est pour cela que Ronald devait le nourrir plus souvent: d'ailleurs, il avait commencé à avoir de nouveau soif moins d'une heure après avoir bu. Prendre le sang d'un autre Weasley n'aurait rien changé… sans oublié que leur organisme n'était pas fait pour ce genre de chose.

Ils revinrent à la cuisine et Tomas lança un regard triste à son vampire avant de sortir par la porte au fond de la cuisine, menant à une petite cour. Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre, inquiet et ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

«Tomas… Tomas est-ce que ça va…» Murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier était dos à lui. Il acquiesça. Harry vint lui faire face et fut alors frappé de stupéfaction et de tristesse.

«Tu... tu pleures… Tomas…»

Ce dernier essuya ses yeux.

«Ne t'en fait pas Harry, ce n'est rien.»

«Tomas je te demande pardon je…»

«Ne t'excuse pas Harry, Jessy a raison, c'est mon sang que devait boire Sevérus. C'est juste que…»

«Que quoi?»

Tomas se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer d'avantage.

«C'est une grave faute pour un Calice de donner son sang à un autre vampire que le sien. C'est une véritable trahison et un déshonneur.» Murmura-t-il. «Le Calice est fidèle à son vampire… donner son sang à un autre est la pire chose qu'il puisse faire.»

Harry sentit un pincement quelque part à sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Il ignorait cela, mais vu l'expression du visage de Tomas, ce dernier prenait cela très au sérieux.

«Mais c'est Jessy qui t'a demandé alors…»

«Je sais, mais c'est une faute quand même et je mérite d'être puni.»

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas bien les sous entendus de la phrase. Il n'eu pas le temps de formuler la moindre question, Jessy était là.

« Peux tu nous laisser un moment, je te pris Harry.»

Il acquiesça avant de partir, les laissant seul.

Une fois Harry partit, Jessy fit face à son Calice. Ce dernier fondit en larmes et se jeta à genou devant son vampire.

«Je te demande pardon… tellement pardon…» Sanglota-t-il.

Jessy sentit son cœur se serré et s'agenouilla à son tour, afin d'être à la hauteur de Tomas.

«Je t'en pris… calme toi. C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé.»

«Oui mais c'est horrible d'avoir fait cela, même si c'était pour Sevérus! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, mais tu connais ma position à ce sujet.»

«Oui, et je regrette de t'avoir forcé à faire cela. Je sais que… c'est un sacrifice.»

«Je veux que tu me punisses.»

«Non… Tomas… je ne le veux pas…» S'exclama Jessy, la voix presque tremblante.

«Je ne me pardonnerais pas si tu ne punis pas ma faute, promets moi que tu me puniras, s'il te plait.» Murmura-t-il.

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, inquiet.

«Je ne comprends rien…» Murmura-t-il à l'égard de Sevérus.

«Je t'expliquerais. Pour le moment, tu dois manger.»

Harry était en entrain de manger comme un goinfre (il était réellement affamé) lorsque Jessy et Tomas revinrent dans la cuisine.

«Nous allons devoir rentrer chez nous.» Expliqua Jessy, un sourire amical sur le visage.

Tomas semblait toujours triste, mais il afficha un sourire également. Jessy fit l'accolade à Sevérus.

«A bientôt mon ami.»

«A bientôt Jessy, on se verra la semaine prochaine d'accord?»

«Oui, pas de soucis.»

Tomas vint le serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

«Merci pour ton sang.» Murmura Sevérus.

«De rien, repose-toi bien.»

Ils allèrent ensuite embrasser Harry et ce dernier tenta de serrer son étreinte au mieux lorsqu'il eu Tomas dans ses bras, voulant lui montrer sa gratitude d'avoir nourrir Sevérus et sa désolation de l'avoir forcé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Tomas sembla comprendre le message et lui accorda un sourire plus que gentil avant de lui dire au revoir. Jessy lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et tous deux partirent. Après cela, Harry et Sevérus montèrent à l'étage, afin de discuter. Harry se sentait mieux, manger lui avait redonné beaucoup de forces.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien?»

«Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait du bien de manger.» Expliqua Harry tout en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Rogue prit la chaise du bureau et s'assit à ses côtés.

«Tu as pourtant l'air soucieux.»

«C'est… c'est Tomas. Je ne comprends pas… et… quand je suis allé dans la cours avec lui… il pleurait. Et il a dit des choses bizarres aussi… il a dit qu'il devait être puni.»

«Il a dit ça?» Murmura Rogue, l'air navré.

Harry acquiesça.

«Explique-moi s'il te plait.Tomas m'a dit que c'était très grave pour un Calice de donner son sang à un autre vampire… il a dit que c'était la pire faute, que c'était un déshonneur. »

«Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Harry, c'est que plus le temps passe, plus le lien se resserre entre le vampire et le calice. Je parle du lien magique bien sur qui va se consolider, devenir plus fort mais il y a aussi… le lien d'amour, d'amitié, de connivence, d'intimité… un Calice est très fidèle à son vampire et il est vrai que c'est une faute grave pour lui de donner son sang à un autre vampire. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que tout cela n'est pas qu'une simple question de principes, c'est quelque chose que le Calice ressent au fond de lui. Toi aussi tu développeras cela, petit à petit. Chez certain cette fidélité est très marquée. Vraiment très marqué. Tomas fait partie de ces personnes… même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour me nourrir, même s'il savait que c'était pour moi, son ami… malgré cela, donner son sang est quelque chose d'inimaginable à ses yeux. Il le ressent comme une trahison envers Jessy. Et le fait que Jessy le lui ai ordonné ne change pas grand-chose… c'est dans son cœur que ça lui fait mal. Mais cela va passer, il va se pardonner rapidement, surtout s'il est puni par Jessy.»

Harry eu de nouveau un pincement au cœur.

«Mais ça veut dire quoi être puni? Il ne peut pas le priver de manger, c'est un Calice et il doit beaucoup manger! Il ne va pas l'enfermer! Et il ne peut pas lui faire de mal puisque le vampire ressent la douleur du Calice.»

«Il existe un moyen pour le vampire de punir son Calice.»

«Vraiment?» Murmura Harry, la voix presque inaudible.

«Oui. Il permet au vampire de punir son Calice sans qu'il ressente sa douleur. Ça se passe, lorsqu'il le mord pour boire.» Rogue marqua une pause. «Le vampire peut rendre la morsure douloureuse comme il peut la rendre très agréable.»

«Tu veux dire… qu'il peut la rendre aussi douloureuse qu'il la rend agréable en temps normal?»

«Oui.»

Harry afficha un air horrifié. Lorsque l'on voit le plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir par une simple morsure! Si la douleur peut être aussi forte que le plaisir, se devait être une punition horrible.

«Comme le plaisir que l'on ressent quand je te mords, la douleur monte de manière croissante, le vampire la stop en arrêtant de boire. La différence est que lorsque le vampire mord pour punir, lui ne ressent rien.»

«Je trouve ça immonde.» Souffla Harry. «Pourquoi les vampires ont se genre d'armes contre les Calices?»

Rogue haussa les épaules.

«Ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais un bon vampire n'utilise pas ce genre de châtiment sur son Calice. Tous deux formes un couple et un vampire ne souhaite pas faire de mal à son Calice. Tu le sais. Ils s'aiment et même s'ils se disputent…»

«Jessy ne le ferra pas alors?» Demanda-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir.

«Je pense que Tomas insistera et que Jessy cèdera, pour que son Calice se pardonne sa faute.Il arrive qu'un Calice ne puisse plus regarder son vampire en face après l'avoir trahi. »

Harry baissa les yeux, furieux contre lui-même, triste pour ami.

«Tu dois me punir aussi alors.» Souffla-t-il.

«Quoi?»

«Tout est de ma faute, c'est mon devoir de te nourrir! C'est mon travail à moi! C'est ma faute si Tomas a du trahir Jessy!» S'exclama-t-il, les yeux pleins de larmes.

«Harry… non voyons, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu était dans un état critique! Et si tu étais dans cet état c'est parce que tu as voulu me sauver, tu as presque donné ta vie en échange de la mienne. Il n'est pas question que tu sois puni pour cela.»

« Mais je suis ton Calice, c'était à moi de m'occuper de toi! Et Tomas ne mérite pas de souffrir pour mon incapacité à faire mon travail…» Murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Sevérus se tue quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi dire pour convaincre Harry.

«Je… je ne veux pas avoir à te faire de mal… surtout que tu ne le mérites pas.»

«Pas plus que Tomas.» Coupa-t-il, tête baissé.

Sevérus resta de nouveau muet un instant, ne sachant pas quels arguments lui donner en retour.

«Tu es encore faible pour l'instant, aucune punition n'est envisageable et je te dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, quand tu iras mieux. D'accord?»

Harry acquiesça tendis que Rogue espérait de tout son cœur que son Calice change d'avis dans les jours à venir.

«En tout cas tu dois être du genre de Tomas.»

Harry releva vers lui un regard interloqué.

«Tu es mon Calice depuis trop peu de temps pour comprendre réellement ce que cela suppose pour un Calice de donner son sang à un autre vampire. Toutefois, tu culpabilises en disant que c'était ton devoir à toi de me nourrir et que tu n'as pas su le faire, et tu culpabilise au point de vouloir être puni également. Je sais que c'est aussi parce que tu culpabilises pour Tomas, mais je t'assure qu'il est rare que les Calices aient ce genre de raisonnement si tôt. C'est pour moi le premier signe que, plus tard, tu seras comme Tomas, c'est-à-dire incapable de me trahir.»

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses.

«Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit?»

«Je ne suis pas certain que se soit le moment de parler de cela.»

«Je me sens bien.»

«Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute manière.» Maronna Rogue tout en se levant, signe qu'il allait partir et ainsi clore la discussion.

«Pas d'importance?!» S'exclama Harry, indigné. «Tu as faillit mourir! J'ai passé les plus longues heures de toutes ma vie à t'attendre j'ai cru que j'allais mourir! Et je t'ai donné pratiquement tout mon sang, en y laissant presque ma peau! J'estime que pour cela j'ai le droit à une explication.» Il fixa son vampire d'un regard dure et intransigeant (digne de ceux de Rogue). «Je serais sincèrement blessé si tout ce que j'ai subi et fait l'autre nuit ne me donnait pas le droit à un récit de première qualité sur ce qui t'es arrivé!»

Rogue se rassit et observa un instant son Calice.

«Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de détermination dans tes yeux.» Murmura-t-il.

«Je veux savoir.» Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme. «Je veux comprendre. Je… je croyais que tu faisais une mission pour l'Ordre sans danger. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as mentit?»

«Non, je n'ai pas mentit.»

Rogue marqua une pause, il n'aurait pas voulu raconter à son Calice ce qui s'était passé car cela allait l'inquiéter.

«C'est… Voldemort?»

«Et bien je ne pense pas.»

«Tu ne penses pas?Ça signifie que tu n'es pas certain c'est ça? »

«Ça signifie qu'il y a une possibilité que se soit son œuvre, mais qu'à mes yeux elle est très faible. Ce n'est pas… son genre de faire cela.»

«Son… genre?»

Rogue soupira, n'ayant aucune envie de raconter cette soirée. Toutefois, la détermination de son Calice, ses yeux verts braqués sur lui, lui suppliant une explication, eurent raison de lui.

«Ma mission pour l'Ordre était on ne peut plus simple. Je devais confectionner un certain nombre de potions. Des potions… on va dire… complexes. Le genre de potions que même les septièmes années ne sont pas capables de faire. Sans vouloir me vanter, moi j'en suis capable par contre. C'est ma spécialité après tout. Néanmoins, pour fabriquer ce genre de potions, il faut des ingrédients difficiles à trouver. Des ingrédients que l'on trouve à divers endroits. La plus part peuvent être acheté en magasin. C'était la partie la plus facile, même si pour cela je devais me rendre dans des lieux tels que l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai une certaine… connaissance de ces lieux, je n'y suis pas vraiment en danger, mais je dois quand même rester sur mes garde étant donné que je ne suis plus aux cotés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.»

«C'était des potions pour faire quoi?»

«Ça je ne peux pas te le dire Harry, ça concerne l'Ordre.»

Harry n'insista pas, sachant d'avance qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus à ce sujet.

«Et certains ingrédients devaient être trouvé dans la nature. Il me fallait un peu de sang de loup garou que Lupin m'a fournit. Et il me fallait également du poison d'une plante que l'on trouve dans une forêt. Celle où j'étais. Là bas, j'ai été attaqué par des Risya.»

«Des Risya?»

«Ce sont des animaux dangereux. Enfin dangereux s'ils sont lâchés en liberté car en captivité ils sont d'une docilité sans égard! C'est l'une de leur spécificité. Dehors, ce sont des bêtes féroces et à partir du moment où ils sont en réserve ou dans des cages ils se soumettent. C'est une espèce protégé d'ailleurs. Ils sont proches des loups garou physiquement. Leur caractéristique principale est que leur sang possède des propriétés médicales fantastiques. Il permet de soigner certaines maladies graves comme le cancer par exemple. C'est une excellente aide à la guérison.»

«Ce sont des Risya qui t'ont mi dans cet état là?» Murmura Harry, grimaçant.

«Oui. Ils étaient assez nombreux, alors je n'ai pas pu me protéger comme il faut. J'ai fini par réussir à m'enfuir, mais non sans difficultés. Heureusement que je connais quelques bons sortilèges de défense. J'étais trop faible pour transplaner sur une longue distance. Je suis d'abord partit me cacher dans la forêt et j'ai attendu de reprendre un peu de forces. J'ai ensuite tenté de transplaner à un endroit sûr de ma connaissance, le plus proche possible du lieu où j'étais. Mais j'ai atterris seulement à proximité de l'endroit que je voulais rejoindre. Il me semble que j'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment là. Mes blessures me faisaient souffrir, j'étais dans un état critique, le lien me torturait également: il voulait que je retourne auprès de toi et je ressentais ta souffrance, ce qui ne m'aidait pas beaucoup pour essayer de reprendre des forces. J'ai repris à moitié connaissance quand Jessy est arrivé. Il a pu me localiser, comme c'est un vampire lui aussi…ensuite c'est assez confus, mais tu étais là donc tu sais ce qui s'est passé. »

«Ça a du être horrible…» Murmura Harry.

Le visage de Sevérus sembla se fermer, comme pour cacher un sentiment douloureux.

«Je suis vivant et toi aussi, c'est le principal.» Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

«Mais… tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait ces bêtes là dans cette forêt? Tu n'étais pas sur te gardes?»

«C'est justement ça le problème. Tous les Risya sont en captivité pratiquement à l'heure qu'il est. Ils sont rares et précieux. Le Ministère contrôle cela de manière très stricte.»

«Alors comment ont-ils pu être là?»

«Quelqu'un les y a mis.»

«Qui?»

«Je ne sais pas.»

«Tu es sur que ce n'est pas Voldemort?»

«Pratiquement à 100, oui.»

«Alors je ne comprends pas… qui te voudrait du mal au point de vouloir te tuer?» S'exclama-t-il, furieux et inquiet.

«Il y a quelqu'un a qui je pense, ou plutôt deux personnes. Néanmoins, je ne peux rien affirmer. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ne pas t'inquiéter, ni que tu te fasses des idées sans fondement.»

«C'est qui?»

«Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.»

«J'entends bien Sevérus, mais dis moi qui c'est.»

Rogue soupira un instant.

«Je pense que c'est Ombrage.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

«Quoi?!»

«Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.» Répéta-t-il.

«Mais… mais… mais… pourquoi ferait-elle ça?!»

«Depuis que le Ministre a apprit que tu étais mon Calice, elle me surveille constamment. Dehors, j'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être suivit. Je pense que c'est elle et je pense qu'elle agit sur les ordres du Ministre.»

«Mais de là à essayer de te tuer!!»

«Nous savons tous qu'Ombrage éprouve… un certain méprit très prononcé pour les gens comme moi ou comme Lupin par exemple. Me faire disparaître ne lui causera probablement pas un chagrin…»

« D'accord mais ça n'explique pas tout!» S'exclama Harry. «Je hais Draco Malefoy plus que tout et je ne serais pas triste si demain il mourait mais je ne lui lance pas de Risya aux fesses!Il y a un grand pas entre souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un et essayer de le tuer. »

«C'est exacte.»

«Ça a un rapport avec moi?» Questionna Harry.

«Je pense que… que c'est possible, mais c'est une hypothèse.» Il fixa son Calice d'un regard sévère, voulant lui montrer qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

«Tu veux dire… que ça les arrangerait bien si tu mourais?»

«C'est possible.»

«Mais i tu meurs… je… je meurs aussi. Le Calice ne peut pas survivre sans son vampire.»

«Effectivement.» Souffla Rogue.

«Mais c'est le Ministre de la Magie! Comment peut-il souhaiter ma mort?!»

«Je pense qu'il y a deux explications possibles: soit il pense que tu le gênes beaucoup trop et il souhaite te faire disparaître, après tout l'Azily avait ce but en quelque sorte, soit il n'est pas du côté qu'il prétend.»

« Tu… tu veux dire… qu'il serait avec… avec Voldemort?»

«C'est une possibilité oui. Après tout il se donne beaucoup de mal pour que tout le monde croie le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour ce dernier d'agir dans l'ombre comme il le souhaite, sans entrave.»

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, yeux écarquillés. Si même le Ministre voulait le tuer maintenant…

Rogue le força à se redresser et planta son regard dans le sien.

«Harry ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Une simple hypothèse, basée sur aucune preuve, simplement sur des idées. Je peux faire erreur. Tu ne dois pas perdre cela de vue, nous sommes d'accord?»

Harry acquiesça, tentant de se ressaisir.

«Mais… comment tu es venu à cette conclusion?»

«Je viens de te l'expliquer…»

«Non, c'est faux. Je crois tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais même si Ombrage te suis et que le Ministre et elle… ont de bonne raison de nous voir disparaître, cela n'explique pas qu'elle est fait cela. Il n'y a pas de lien! Pourquoi penser qu'elle aurait lâché ces bêtes là où tu étais? Et surtout comment aurait-elle fait puisque c'est une espèce protégée?Et puis si ça se trouve ce sont simplement des animaux qui se sont échappés! »

«J'aurais préféré que tu ne me pauses pas ces questions. «Avoua Rogue. «C'est elle qui dirige ce service au Ministère, elle en est responsable, elle aurait donc très bien pu… organiser cela.»

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement, tout montrait qu'elle était responsable…

Les derniers jours de la semaine passèrent tranquillement. Harry reprit rapidement ses forces et pu de nouveau nourrir son vampire. Il offrit une année entière d'abonnement à un magasin de Quidditch à Ron, afin de le remercier de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité. Dimanche arriva et Harry se prépara à partir, il allait aller passer la semaine suivante au Manoir Rogue et il se sentait à la fois excité et angoissé à cette idée.

«Alors Harry, tes bagages sont faite?» Demanda Ron tout en entrant dans la chambre.

«Je viens à l'instant de terminer.Il faut que je me dépêche, Sevérus est en bas et il n'a jamais aimé se faire attendre. »

Ronald eu un rire amusé.

«Je voulais te remercier encore une fois Ron, pour ce que tu as fait.»

Ron sourit largement.

«Combien de fois vas-tu me remercier?» S'exclama-t-il. «Je t'avais fait une promesse.»

«Tu m'avais promis de devenir son Calice si je mourais, je me rappel bien.»

«Oui et dans ma promesse je sous entendais que je lui donnerais mon sang aussi si tu étais vivant mais incapable de le nourrir.»

Harry sourit.

«En tout cas je t'en suis sincèrement reconnaissant.»

«Je sais, mais ça commence à me mettre mal alaise.» Murmura-t-il avec un sourire. «Tu m'as fait un cadeau, tu m'as dit merci une centaine de fois au moins! je t'assure que ce n'est plus nécessaire Harry, je sais que tu es reconnaissant, et je sais aussi que si la situation avait été inversé tu aurais fait exactement la même chose pour moi.»

Harry sourit et alla serrer son ami dans les bras.

Ils descendirent ensuite sa grosse valise et Rogue était en bas, avec les autres. Harry alla saluer chacun d'entres eux et passa un peu plus de temps avec Sirius, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

«Tu vas me manquer…»

«Tu vas me manquer aussi, Harry.N'oublis pas de nous écrire. »

«C'est juré!»

Après quelques derniers au revoir, Harry et Rogue quittèrent Square Grimmaurd, pour l'un avec un certain soulagement, pour l'autre avec une certaine tristesse…


End file.
